


The Long Ones

by cymyguy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Miscommunication, Separation Anxiety, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 65,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: Kageyama is invited to an international setter camp in Australia, and Hinata is his main correspondent back home. Kagehina texting





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me! It starts slow but I wanted to stay true to the natural progression of things, so give it a little time to take off.

Tuesday 3:15 pm

H: KAGEYAMA R U THERE YET

5:35 pm

H: KAGEYAMA R U IN AUSTRALIA

6:28 pm

H: WHATS IT LIKE

9:42 pm

H: KAGEYAMA PLZ I WANT TO KNOW SO I CAN TELL EVERYONE ELSE

10:08 pm

K: Dumbass im busy during the day

H: Kageyama!!!

H: So ur there is it cool?

K: Im here

H: U had ur first day of camp?

K: Yeah

H: AHHHHH HOW WAS IT

K: Fine

H: WHATD U DO TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED

K: No

K: It was introducing mostly it was fine let me sleep

H: Ahhhhhh but kageyama u have to tell me at least some things, whats it like? Is it really different than japan?

H: How long did it take to get there?

H: R there lots of scary people?

K: No

K: Its different

K: A long time idk

K: Now leave me alone

H: Fiiiiine but talk longer tomorrow if u can ok plz? Bye kageyama!


	2. Day 2

Wednesday 10:00 pm

H: Kageyama text me when u can please!

11:01 pm

K: Hey

H: Ahhhhhh hey kageyama! Whats up?

K: At the hotel

H: Cooool whats it like

K: Pyramids and shit

H: Ur hotels a pyramid!?

K: No

K: Like the decorating things

K: Pictures and these plants and stuff r spose to be like that kind of thing

H: Oic! Very cool, whats ur camp like?

K: A lot of people

H: Yeah what kind of people

K: Idk

H: U idiot y do u of all people get to go on a cool trip

K: Shut up

H: R those setters all kicking ur butt

K: No theyre not

H: So ur doing good then?

H: Good!

H: What time is it in sydney its dif right?

K: 12

H: Woah y so late is ur camp that long?

K: My parents take me to c stuff at night

H: Oooooh cool!

K: I gotta sleep now

K: We start early

H: Ah yes vball all day u lucky jerk

H: Well text me again when u can cuz u suck at answering questions and i want more than that

H: K bye kageyama

K: Bye


	3. Day 3

Thursday 10:29 pm

K: Hey

H: Heeeey! I was waiting

H: Whatd u do at camp, r u playing against the other setters and r there coaches r they mean

K: Lots of coaches

K: From unis and national teams

H: AH

K: Its a big gym almost like the olympics

H: SO AWESOME KAGEYAMA I HATE U!

K: K bye

H: No i didnt mean it DONT LEAVE

H: I have more questions!

K: What

H: Have u made any friends?

K: No

H: Come on u dummy theres awesome people there!

H: Sorry sorry dont leave

H: Is there anyone u like?

K: Theyre good

H: :o so cool kageyama

H: If u think theyre good they must be scary good

H: R u nervous to play with them?

K: No

H: Maybe u shud be :) jk kick butt b awesome for japan!

H: Did it take a long time to get there?

K: It sucked

K: I slept most of it

H: Then how did it suck u like sleeping

H: Send some of the pics uve taken

K: I havent

H: What!

H: Kageyama u have to take pics of australia its what people do on vacations

H: We want to see! And i told everyone id b able to get pics from u and they believed me so dont let us down!

H: U take some next time u go with ur parents and c stuff then send me them

H: And make friends! Just cuz theyre setters doesnt mean u have to have them all as ur enemies

K: Even when im not with u u bug the crap out of me

H: Hey its not my fault im more excited about ur trip than u!

H: Please pleeeeease take some pics kageyama and please talk to some people and tell me what theyre like

H: And ill never ask for anything again except tosses

H: How is tossing is everyone else as good?

K: Theyre

K: Good

K: Better at some stuff than me

K: Bigger

H: :o ah

H: Karasuno is behind u we know u can do it!

K: Shut up ik

H: Uhhh u suck kageyama

H: But im still gonna bug u cuz i want to know what its like

H: So next time we talk ur gonna say more stuff

H: Plz!

H: Bye kageyama goodnight

K: Bye


	4. Day 4

Friday 10:58 pm

H: Kageyamaaaaa im waiting

11:28 pm

H: Waiting waiting

11:49 pm

H: I hope ur just busy and not ignoring me cuz thats mean

12:27 pm

H: Meeeeeean

1:01 pm

H: K i cant stay up anymore we have morning practice

H: Im not just bugging u for cool stuff i hope ur doing good and want to know if u think u r

H: But bye


	5. Day 5

Saturday 10:02 pm

K: Hey

H: Hey kageyamakun hows it going?

K: Sorry i didnt answer we went lots of places and saw a late movie in a weird kind of theater

H: :o cool

H: I didnt know sorry i bugged u

K: U had morning practice how was it

K: Hows the other setter

H: Hes doing good!

H: He played the main setter for all 3 years in junior high and hes pretty smart

H: Skinny and not so strong yet but he knows lots of stuff, but hes kind of shy and pretty scared of everyone cuz he knows we went to nationals and beat ushijima

H: Everyone calls him Oni

K: Ic

H: Hows setter camp is it really hard?

K: Lots of drills that r hard to learn

H: Ahh

K: Its a lot of tossing but were doing actually a lot of footwork and form stuff rn

H: Oooo

H: Do the coaches say u have good form

K: Everyone here has good form

H: Right

H: Thats awesome

H: So u play in a big fancy gym?

K: Yeah 3 of them

H: 3 gyms just for vball?!

K: The uni uses them for other stuff but rn just vball

H: So cooool how many setters r there again

K: 80 idk

H: Omgggg

H: Have u took any pics

K: Yeah

H: Yaaaay send send!

K: Picture: long, low building with a glass front, brightly lit inside, full of people

K: Theyre sending dumbass

K: Picture: distant tops of skyscrapers

H: Whats that a theater?

H: U cut off the sign!

K: Picture: crowds on the sidewalk at night, in front of a square brick building covered in strings of lights

H: Who r those people?

K: Idk

H: U took a pic of random people

K: It was spose to be the building

H: Woooow u suck at this

K: Picture: a small kangaroo behind a fence

H: IS THAT A KANGAROO

H: A kangaroo and its all blurry kageyamaaaaa how cud u!

K: They move fast

H: Ahhh

H: Still cool i guess

H: Even tho im embarrassed ill still show everyone

H: Do u start early every morning?

K: Yeah

H: And play all day?

K: We have a break and play after lunch or break and play after dinner

H: So. Awesome.

H: So u have to go to sleep now huh cuz its later there

K: Yeah

H: Kk thanks for the pics

H: Goodnight

K: Hey have u grown any

H: :|

K: Seriously

H: ITS BEEN 5 DAYS

K: Sucks

K: Drink more milk

H: Uhhhh ok im trying im trying

H: Goodnight kageyama

K: Night


	6. Day 6

Sunday 11:10 pm

K: Hey

H: Hey kageyama!

H: How was camp today

K: We have sundays off

H: O so whatd u do?

K: Went places

K: Left the city and went to a place u can walk around and c stuff thats not buildings

H: Ah ic cool cool

H: Was it fun?

K: Not really

H: O

H: Just cuz ur grumpy or it actually wasnt fun?

K: It wasnt

K: Whatd u do

H: Well we didnt have practice

H: And ennoshitasan says were not gonna have it saturdays anymore either cuz he says well get burned out

H: So i went with natsu to the park

H: Then called my friend koji and talked

H: And thats it

H: Kageyama practice is so weird without u!

H: Ive never had a practice at karasuno without ur tosses

H: And

H: I miss them!

K: Ha

H: Kageyama!

H: U r such a jerk

K: I hope u miss them bad then maybe when i come back ull b more serious

H: WHEN HAVE I NOT BEEN SERIOUS BAKAGEYAMA U JERK

H: Thats really mean im serious

H: Im never admitting anything to u again

K: The people here r good ik we need to work harder

H: :o

H: WE WILL!

K: Well i am already so u have to there even without me

H: Ill beg ennoshitasan harder to let me stay at the gym and ill go on longer runs and ill get more good people to serve to me

H: I wont let u down kageyama ur my partner

K: K

H: How good r they really

H: They can beat u at tossing?

K: Ive lost both the contests we did

H: Ull win next time im not worried

H: Ur just trying to scare me anyway

H: Hey i need to ask u something

H: K?

K: K

H: Do u think im loyal? Cuz tanakasan says id b a crappy bf cuz im too friendly and he says I WUD FLIRT WITH EVERYONE, but noyasan says im loyal to my friends and id b a loyal bf

H: What do u think?

K: U flirt a lot

H: I DO NOT

H: KAGEYAMA NO

H: When have u ever seen me flirt with someone?

H: I never flirt with YOU thats for sure

H: And have u ever seen me flirt with yachisan or yamaguchi? No! I dont do that

K: Ud still b a pain in the ass to date cuz of that

H: Cuz i like making friends? Uhhhh u guys suck

H: Its just u and tanakasans type

H: The jealous scary bfs

H: Noyasan and me r much more relaxed and dont let that stuff bug us

K: Cuz there is no that stuff for u were not the ones who flirt

H: C ur exactly that type!

K: U dumbass ud b a total pain to date

H: Fine!

H: Idc if u say that cuz i have MORE FRIENDS who i can ask and get on my side

H: Do u know what kind of music they listen to in australia?

K: No

H: What kind of movie did u go see?

K: Something really stupid my mom picked

H: O

H: What do australians look like?

K: Idk dumbass im not walking around looking at people

H: Well sorry

H: Have u seen the ocean?

K: Yeah

H: Cool is it much different?

K: No

H: Huh

H: Do ur parents like it there?

H: Kageyama?

H: Did u fall asleep or something?

12:22 am

H: Hahaaaa kageyama u did

H: I feel like i won now!

H: We will talk tomorrow maybe

H: Good luck at camp!


	7. Day 7

Monday 11:00 pm

K: Hey

H: Hey kageyama

K: Whats up

H: Uh NOTHING kageyama im not the one in australia! What r u doing?

K: Sitting in the hotel

H: In bed?

K: Yeah

H: R u tired?

K: No

H: Y do u text so late y dont u text during ur break in the day or something?

K: Idk

H: Guess ur not thinking about home when ur at awesome vball camp

H: Do u feel really cool being there?

K: Idk

H: AH y not kageyama!

K: Its a big place im not used to

K: With a lot of people

K: Im not used to

K: Sometimes its not that fun

H: Icccc

H: That sucks

H: But i guess ull get used to it

H: Its only been 1 week so

H: Dam!

H: A long time still before i hit ur tosses again

H: Hey what kind of food do u get there?

K: Theres a cafeteria at the uni it has really good food

H: Sweeeet

H: R u still doing lots of stuff with form

K: Yeah

H: Like what kind of stuff?

K: Just drills

H: What kiiiind of drills kageyama geez

K: We toss to the uni hitters they invited

K: But not a lot

H: Sweeeeet ur tossing to uni guys?!

K: We mostly do stuff where they throw and we have to get in position under it and do the technique over and over

K: A fast drill where we have to think of where to toss it cuz theres lots of balls going at once so we learn focus

H: Ahha that stuff sounds like perfect stuff for u! Do u like it

K: Yeah

H: Neat

H: Do u wish u cudve gone before this?

K: Idk i wasnt as ready to pay attention to stuff people said before

H: Oh yeah i guess u werent the same

H: As u r now

K: Im gonna sleep now but well talk again k

H: Kk ill be here take more pics if u can

H: Night

K: Night


	8. Day 8

Tuesday 10:13 pm

K: Hey

H: Heeeey kageyama hows it going

K: Look

K: Picture: shiny blue volleyball

H: Um ok that is SO COOL

H: Bring one back with u

H: Smuggle it!

H: Not that i want to c a vball more than u

K: Yes u do

H: Haha yeah but u dont care right

K: No

H: Its only cuz ur so grumpy all the time or maybe i wud want to c u

K: But u miss my tosses

H: Hmmm well im kinda getting use to oni tosses

K: Ha

H: U dont believe me?

K: No

H: Well ur tossing to all the big muscle uni guys so ive been replaced too

K: None of them r as fast as u

H: REALLY OMG

H: That makes me so happy! I bet ill be even faster when u come back i promise

K: Doubt that

H: I will! Just when im about to say ur a nice guy then ur not anymore

K: Whats nice about that i told u id always be honest about ur vball

H: STOP kayegama ur gonna make me blush!

H: How embarrassing ur making me blush from 10000 km away

K: Its not that far

H: What r u doing now

K: Watching tv

H: With ur parents?

K: Yeah

H: Can they see ur phone?

K: Idk

K: Y

H: I wanna send a pic but dont let them see

K: Y cant they c

H: Picture: half of Hinata's face, he has a fat bruised lower lip

K: What did u do dumbass

H: U know that old ball we found thats really hard leather

K: U idiot

H: Tanakasan spiked a good one

H: And i was right in the right spot to get it too but i cudnt move my hands fast enough

K: Y did u not want my parents to c

H: Um cuz its EMBARRASSING

K: I thot it was gonna b ur ass or something

H: WHAT

K: In the pic

H: KAGEYAMA Y WUD I SEND U THAT

H: AND DONT SAY THAT WORD

K: Idk u were being weird

H: Sure im being weird

H: What r u watching

K: Idk

H: :|

K: Some movie

H: Well im watching vball videos so beat that

K: What videos

H: The little giant yeahhhhh

K: Omg not again get over that

H: Theyre the best ones obviously

H: Dont tell me to get over my dream

H: Kageyama hide ur phone again

K: Y

H: Im gonna send a butt pic

K: Hinata

K: What

H: Picture: a computer screen displaying the Little Giant's butt

H: Hahahahahaha

H: Got uuuu Kageyama

K: Dumbass

H: Hahahaha did u blush

K: No

H: Did u totally panic about ur parents seeing

K: No

H: Hahaha yes u did ik u did

H: Ok but what wud they do if i actually sent one and they actually saw it?

K: Idk take my phone

K: So dont do that cuz then we cant talk anymore

H: Pffff like id do it geez kageyama u really dont trust me with anything

K: I trust u to hit my tosses

H: Thats all ME trusting U to give me good tosses

K: If i pick u to toss to then i trust u

H: Oh yeah i guess thats tru

K: If u sent that pic

H: ?

K: My mom wud prob laugh and say u had a cute butt

H: Wth kageyama y wud she say that

K: Cuz u do

H: What!

H: How do U know?

K: I see it all the time dumbass. U see mine

H: But u said

H: Its true

H: That its cute

H: Which means u think its cute which is weird y wud u compliment me like that

K: Its not a compliment if it comes from another guy

H: O

H: But still

H: Now im gonna be covering up my butt when ur around geez kageyama

H: So creepy

K: Shut up

H: Do u judge everyones butts like that

K: What no

K: Screw off thats creepy

H: Yeah it is really creepy cuz that means u only judge mine! Super creepy!

K: R we done for today ur out of hand

H: U STARTED THIS WHOLE THING BAKAGEYAMA

H: Fine were done, make sure u go to sleep early and train really hard bakageyamakun so ull be able to keep up with me when u come back

K: Ha

H: Geez even in text ur crabby

K: Night

H: Wait

H: Wait kageyama

H: Kageyama wait come back

K: Im still here what

H: Who has a better butt me or the little giant

H: Im serious

H: Its important having a better butt is a big step

K: Well looking at that shitty pic urs is better

H: U want a shitty pic of my butt to compare ;)

K: Night

H: Hahaha goodnight kageyama

 

 


	9. Day 9

Wednesday 11:06 pm

K: Hey

H: Hey

H: Its late again y do u do this?

K: Idk

H: How was camp

K: Good

K: Hows the team

H: Everyones good

H: And we want pics of sydney!

H: Ik u dont like to

H: But if ur parents have some they cud send them to me maybe?

K: Yeah ill c

H: Ok

H: Any funny or cool stories from camp?

K: No

H: Darn

H: I dont really have any stories either

H: Weve been kind of bummed out since u and the 3 years r gone and theres not many of us

H: So i guess u can sleep now

K: No i want to keep talking

H: Ok well we better come up with some questions then

K: What

H: Like we just take turns asking questions. It can be about anything

K: U start

H: K whats ur fav part of vball

K: Giving tosses

H: Nooo be more specific than that

H: Like my fav part

H: Is when i spike it and then i turn around and i can still feel on my hand where it hit and at the same time im looking at my team smiling and yelling and happy. So y do u think giving tosses is cool

K: Idk with stuff like that

H: Well y does giving tosses make u feel good?

K: Cuz the hitter looks really awesome when they can go up and hit with confidence on a good toss

H: Ahhh too cool

H: Ok u can ask one now

K: Whos ur fav opponent

H: Good one! Hmmm i think Nekoma

H: If u cud switch uniforms with any other team who wud it be

K: Nekoma

H: Oo yeah i bet u wud look cool in red

H: No offense but if u went to aoba i think u wud look kind of bad in their colors

K: Whats cooler crows or owls

H: Owls! Sorry!

K: Ur turn

H: Wait new rule, u cant repeat the same question it has to be a new one

H: Like u cant ask the same thing the other person just asked

K: I didnt

H: Ik but just from now on

K: K

H: If u didnt play vball what club wud u be in

K: None

H: But u love competitions! Wudnt u just pick another sport?

K: No i wudnt even come to school

H: True

K: Who do u think shud be captain r third year

H: Well tsukishima sucks i have bad grades and ur too mean so i guess yamaguchi

H: Ur not mad right

K: No

H: Here kageyama i have a good one

H: Picture: two wallet-size photos side by side, orange-haired toddlers

H: Guess which ones me and which ones my sister

H: Ur taking a long time

H: Hahahaha ur trying really hard arent u

K: The left ones u

H: Wow howd u figure that out?

K: Idk

K: It looked more like a face u wud make

H: Hahaha wow thats pretty good, u havent seen my face in nine days

K: I saw it yesterday in that pic

H: Oh yeah

H: Still im impressed

H: Ur turn to ask

K: If u had to live with someone elses family from the team who wud u pick

H: Wow ur good at this! Thats hard

H: I like tsukishimas brother but thats still not gonna happen

H: Noyasan is cool but as a brother hed be kind of scary

H: Ennoshitasan wud always bug me about my homework. So wud yamaguchi

H: Kinoshitasan gets annoyed by me, and if i stayed at ur house u wud kill me before i started second year, so i guess Tanakasan

K: Im never inviting u over now

H: Hey im being honest!

H: Fine dont

H: Whats ur type

K: Type of what

H: Pfff like ur romantic type

H: Type of person u like

H: Usually like

K: No clue

H: Nope not an answer

K: Ive never thot about it

H: Well do it now

H: Or ill give u a type

K: Ok

H: Hahaha ur making a mistake, this is gonna be fun for me

H: Im thinking someone funny, but not someone who needs u to laugh at them cuz thatll never happen. Funny and doesnt care what u think

H: Likes volleyball

H: Probly light hair so u dont look way too scary when ur together

H: And someone whos good at yelling at u so u cant scare them

H: Like Tanakasans sister!

H: I just realized it shes perfect for u

H: Except kind of old

H: Unless ur into that, r u?

K: Is that ur next question

H: Yeah

K: No not

H: She has big boobs and yachisan said theyre nice too not just big

K: How does she know

H: Idk maybe girls can tell that

H: U dont care?

K: Boobs wud get in the way of playing vball

H: Yeah i wonder how girls do it

H: Wait so u want someone who actually plays vball?

H: I forgot about that, they for sure have to be athletic

H: Ur turn

K: Can it be serious

K: The question

H: Sure it can be anything

K: Whats something u dont want ur parents to find out

H: :o

H: That i listen to music with bad words in it

K: Thats it

H: They know almost everything else!

H: That one gave me a good idea

H: What was the last lie u told

K: I told my dad i was going to sleep so hed stop talking to me

H: So mean!

K: I shud go to sleep for real now

K: We start at 8

H: Ok sleep tight then kick a$$!

K: Dont let ur parents c that

H: :|

H: Goodnight

K: Night


	10. Day 10

Thursday 10:49 pm

H: Hey kageyama

H: Ur busy kk hope u had a good day

11:40 pm

K: Hey

K: Dam r u asleep

K: My parents took me to this stupid art show and didnt let me bring my phone

K: They talked forever so we came back late

K: We'll talk tomorrow


	11. Day 11

Friday 10:02 pm

K: Hey

H: Hey kageyama! I saw ur texts this morning, u went to an art show huh? Was it all fancy and everything?

K: Yeah

H: Did u wear a tie

K: Shut up

H: Hahaha how cute

H: Actually ive never seen u in a tie

K: Never seen u in one

H: I look five when I wear one. But I bet it makes u look older

K: Idk

H: So whatd u do today?

K: We did a competition to c who cud hit the target the most times in a row

H: Cool howd u do

K: I won

H: YESSSS KAGEYAMA SO AWESOME

H: Good job :)

H: Ill tell everyone at practice, Karasuno is proud!

K: Ok enough

H: What else did u do?

K: Usual stuff. Whatd u do

H: My mom was at work and my dad took natsu out to run errands so i was just home alone

H: That new sports store has a catalog and ennosan let me take his home so i was looking at all the shoes and stuff

H: Have u made any friends yet?

K: Akaashi from academy is here

H: COOOOOL do u talk to him

K: No

H: Come on kageyama introduce urself! But i bet he already knows who u r and wants to talk to u cuz ur another cool setter

K: Wudnt he talk to me if he wanted to

H: Idk hes shy i think. Ur perfect for each other! U can be bros like bokutosan and kuroosan

K: Pass

H: :( so many cool people and u wont talk to any of them

H: Ur so lucky ur there

K: I dont feel that lucky

H: Y? Whats wrong?

K: Nothing

K: I kinda miss just regular vball with our team

H: Awww. But i think we miss u a lot more. Its not the same at all

K: I like knowing my hitters

K: I dont know anyone here

H: Im sure u will by the time ur done

K: I wish they were as easy to figure out as u

H: I think im insulted by that!

H: But dont worry

H: U can always ask akaashisan for help

K: Maybe

K: If I were there i cud b getting to know the team better and doing new stuff with u

H: Kageyama its only day 11 its too early to have this conversation!

H: U get good food and meet cool people and play vball ALL DAY and see cool stuff with ur family and stay in a fancy hotel

H: U will learn lots of stuff and come back and be an even better setter than before and everyone will be so happy

H: That was to make u feel better, did it work?

K: I guess

H: :| it didnt work

K: Im good. What r u doing

H: Playing karuchi kingdom seige II

K: Y r u into the weirdest random stuff

H: Geez ur not very nice at all today

H: Idk i like weird stuff

H: Like u ha!

K: U like me

H: Not at all. I dont like when u toss to me, or when u try to smile at people and just scare them away, or when u dont kill me for taking the last meat bun

K: Yeah

K: I always think about killing u tho

H: Yeah i can tell

H: Ur turn kageyama, u say some things u dont like about me

K: I dont like ur receiving form

H: Um i dont think u get this game, ur spose to make a joke

K: I get it

K: I dont like it cuz u always look serious but u like turn ur head a little bit

K: Like tilt it to the side

K: And its funny

H: U watch me a lot huh

K: What

H: U know like everything about how i look, is that what setters do? Do u know weird stuff about tanakasan and tsukishima too?

K: I guess

H: Thats funny, all the setters at ur camp cud swap embarrassing stuff about ur hitters

H: Except u wont talk to them

H: Kageyama u have to make one friend, promise u will

H: Just talk to one person, u might like them and theyll like u for sure

K: Y is that

H: Shut up i was just encouraging u

K: If i get a friend i wont talk to u as much

K: Do u want that?

H: I want whatever is best for my friend becuz im a nice person

K: Ha

H: Geez kageyama not giving me any breaks today

H: Maybe youll like talking to someone else

H: So maybe u shud try it

K: I will

H: Yaaaay

H: But

H: I wud be kinda sad cuz i pretty much go to practice then wait for u to text me

K: Y dont u hang out with yamaguchi

H: Becuz hes always with tsukishima and if ur there he bugs us both equally but i cant stand him when im alone

K: Well hang out with the others then y wud u sit around waiting for me

H: Becuz ur my BEST FRIEND kageyama, i like YOU the best

H: Geez forcing me to make confessions ur very mean today

K: U want me to go

H: No dummy i just said ur my best friend, i like it when ur here

K: Ur my best friend too

H: Like best teammate right? U dont really have friends

K: I do to. No i mean it

H: :)

H: No wait for that u get a real smile

H: Picture: Hinata smiling with his mouth shut

K: Y r ur eyes closed

H: So i dont c what it looks like before i send it

H: Or else id be sitting here forever

H: Omg my pic will never be good enough for kageyama

H: Hahahaha

H: Kageyama

K: What

H: Since im ur best friend, if i said i missed u so bad i was gonna get depressed wud u come back?

H: Or if i was dying in the hospital

K: Id come

K: Not if u were dying

K: If u were dying i wudnt leave

K: But shut up about stuff like that

H: :o sorry

H: Geez kageyama i might cry

K: What

K: Wtf y

H: I wudnt leave, i cant believe u said that! I think i fell asleep and im dreaming this

K: R u tired

H: Nope not when i talk to u

H: But u r i bet

K: No

H: Yeah u r. Setting all day and making sure no one talks to u is hard work. But u said u wud talk and i wont forget

K: K

H: Goodnight kageyamakun

K: Night

 

 


	12. Day 12

Saturday 11:22 pm

H: Hey

12:52 am

K: Hey r u awake

H: Am now

K: U still wanna talk

H: :)

K: Cuz i have a good excuse

K: We got to pick what sessions we wanted to go to and i picked the latest one cuz they were teaching what to do when the pass is off and far back in the court

K: I think if i can get them really high and a tall arch then we can use u closer to the outside so u have a better angle around the block u know

K: They said they wud stay as late as i wanted so we kept practicing it

H: Ahhh so awesome, i wish i cud go to the gym right now and try!

K: Yeah

K: Me too

H: Sorry kageyama i didnt mean to make u homesick or anything

H: U were with the uni guys?

K: Yeah

H: Were they cool?

K: Yeah

H: What r they like?

K: Big shoulders

K: Hairy

H: Hahaha

K: Pretty loud and wild

H: Sound scary to me

H: Haha but ur as scary as all of them right? Ur like my bodyguard

K: Arent bodyguards for famous people

H: Yeah well probly have to get u one when u come back

K: Ha

H: But u dont really need one cuz u have the whole team to guard ur back and make sure no one tries to steal u

H: Imagine if u hadnt come to karasuno, we wudve had sugasan as the setter and we wudnt have ur good serve

H: And maybe asahisan wudnt have come back cuz u came to talk to him with me

H: And then noyasan wudnt have come back either cuz he said so

H: Karasuno never wud have beat all those people without u

H: And id be on the bench

K: No u wudnt

K: U wud not

K: U wud have worked harder and stayed longer than anyone else and got onto the court somehow

H: I wud try

H: But i dont think i wud want to stay there as badly as i do now

K: Y not ud want to beat me wudnt u

H: Yeah but

H: Idk

H: I just dont think having an enemy means as much as having a partner, that u depend on and u want to depend on u

H: Thats just what i think

H: Oh no kageyama y r we talking about karasuno when u dont come home for 20 days?

H: Lets talk about something else

H: Did u go sightseeing today?

K: No

K: My parents want to take a longer trip tomorrow since theres no camp activities

H: Oh cool to where

K: Mountains

H: Sweet! They probly dont have phone service in the mountains huh

K: Well ill find out

K: I better not have to go a whole day without vball and without talking to u

H: R u gonna climb the mountains or just look at them

K: Idk

K: My parents make the plans i just go along with it

H: Maybe u shud pick a place u want and ask them to go

K: Idk any places i feel like weve been everywhere already

H: Do they have any cool sports stores in sydney?

K: :o

K: Im looking it up

H: Hahaha kageyama ur head is so full of vball that u actually forgot about vball!

H: Hey have u talked to anyone else since u got there?

K: Yamaguchi once

K: But ur telling them what im doing right

H: Oh yeah every day when were stretching i tell them everything u said

K: Really

K: Everything

H: Everythiiiing

H: Haha u know im kidding right

K: Good

K: Theres 3 dif stores on this one street

H: :o

H: UR IN HEAVEN

H: Never complain to me again kageyama

K: I dont complain

H: But u get all moody and make me feel bad for u

H: But never again becuz this is the most unfair thing in the world

H: When r u gonna go to them?

K: Idk maybe tomorrow if we get back early enough

H: Take lots of pics! Or buy lots of stuff!

K: I will

H: And i want a pic with u in it. So get ur parents to take one

K: Y

H: Becuz im used to seeing u at least once a day and then all the sudden i dont see u at all and it sucks

K: Well u get to c everyone else i dont c anyone

H: Tomorrow ill take a team pic and send it to u

H: Wud u like that

K: Tomorrows sunday

H: Ill do it monday

K: Yeah

H: Good

H: Y do u stay up so late kageyama, arent u tired when u get done with camp?

K: Not really

H: Hmm maybe ur not working hard?

K: Am to

K: Im tired but i get ready right away again cuz ik ill get to talk to u

K: So i dont feel like sleeping

H: Oic

K: Werent u asleep when i texted

K: R u tired

H: No wide awake i get excited too

H: So do u have anything else u wanna talk about

K: Idk

H: Let me ask a question then

H: Yeah?

K: Yeah what

H: How r u kageyamakun? Like how do u like ur vacation so far, and how do u feel about ur setting and what ur learning at camp

H: And u better have a long answer

K: Ok

K: The citys a lot bigger like more people and more noise. But i like it kind of

K: They have strawberry and chocolate and regular milk at the machines in the uni

K: I like most of the coaches some of them r famous setters from national teams and now they coach in American unis and stuff

K: The uni guys will help u out a lot if u ask

K: They hit really hard. I want to see u hit like that before we graduate. My wrists r pretty sore from all the tossing but they have trainers who make us have ice bathes and stretch us and im learning about the different setting styles people have and trying to match them to see which ones the best for me to use becuz then ill be able to get u balls perfect at the top of ur jump. I think if i practice all the styles enough then ill be able to switch between them depending on the hitter and the set so ill be even better than oikawasan at giving everyone the best toss for them

K: Im done

H: Thats completely and totally awesome kageyama

H: I feel inspired! And also scared cuz ur doing a lot of crazy stuff and im still trying to block tsukishima for the first time

H: But dont worry ill be ready to hit ur tosses no matter what!

H: And i didnt know ur wrists hurt u never said so

K: Whats the point of telling u

K: U cant do anything

H: I can pity u, most people like at least a little of that

H: But i guess ur not really that kind of person

H: But theyll hurt first and then by the end theyll be strong right?

K: Yeah

H: There i comforted u, i can do something

H: Ur smart kageyama

H: Really ur not a setter cuz of ur athletic build and technique, its cuz u think about it all the time and can figure out really hard stuff about vball

H: Which is pretty cool

K: Just remember that i put in all that work for u

K: So u better put in work for me

H: OF COURSE i will i am i always have

K: Im tired now

H: Im not im totally. Pumped. Up. But as ur kind teammate and next years ace i will let u go to bed

K: U mean that

K: Next years ace

H: Yes! Now go

K: Night

H: Goodnight kageyama

 

 


	13. Day 13

Sunday 10:03 am

K: Hey r u there

H: Sure am! Whats up kageyama?

K: Had breakfast

K: Waiting for my dad to get ready so we can go

H: To the mountains?

K: Yeah

H: How was ur breakfast?

K: Good

K: What r u gonna do today

H: Just hang out

H: R u excited for ur day?

K: I guess

H: Pfff ur so lame

K: Dumbass

H: Do u take a car to the mountains or like a train or something

K: Bus

H: Ic

H: Did u sleep good

K: Gtg ill talk when i can

K: Yeah

11:31 am

K: Did u

K: Sleep good

H: Yeah

H: Where r u now

K: Were here waiting for a car that takes u thru on a tour

H: Cool cool

K: Brb

12:01 pm

K: Hey were in the mountains now

K: Wanna c

H: Yeah yeah!

K: Picture: brown rock, grey sky in one corner

H: Hahaha kageyama all ic is rock!

K: Thats all ic

H: Well cool i guess

K: What r u doing

H: Nothing really

K: Practice or something

H: Well im talking to u!

H: I will dont worry

H: R u liking the mountains or do u wish u had vball today

K: Vball

H: Haha yeah dumb question

12:57 pm

K: Picture: a mountain in the distance, clouded in fog

H: Coooool kageyama good pic!

K: The road turned now were going back to where we started

H: Ah

H: Do ur parents think its cool?

K: Yeah

H: R u gonna climb them at all?

K: Idk

H: Have u seen anyone else from camp while ur sightseeing?

K: No

H: Whats ur fav thing uve seen so far?

H: The mountains?

K: Yeah

K: Theres animals

K: Gimme a sec

H: Kk

1:45 pm

K: Hey look

K: Picture: two sandy colored dogs peeking from the trees at the foot of the mountain

H: Cool but y r there dogs in the mountains

K: Dingos

K: Theyre like wild

K: Like wolves

H: Ooooh

K: Picture: tall blue and black birds

H: Woaaaah what r those things

K: Emi or some

K: Emu

K: A bird

H: Coooool cool

K: What u doing

H: Picture: Hinata's sister, scrunchy nose, closed eyes, teeth bared at the camera

H: Were playing board games

K: Ic

H: She likes the animal pics!

H: R u having fun?

K: Yeah

H: Cool

K: Yeah i gtg not sure what were gonna do now but ill talk if i can

H: Ok have more fun dont mind if u cant

6:39 pm

K: Hey

H: Hey whats up

K: Had dinner

K: Im gonna go to the stores now

H: Yay with ur parents?

K: No theyre gonna shop other places

K: We had this cake stuff w chocolate on the outside i bet ud like it

H: :o chocolate

K: Cant member what its called

K: Yeah

H: Isnt it kind of less fun to shop by urself?

K: Well id b cooler if u and the guys were here

H: Yeah thatd be super fun, but its somewhere new so its still pretty great yeah?

K: Yeah

K: What do u want pics of

H: Anything whatever u think is cool!

H: Ur not gonna get lost there r u?

H: Its really big right?

K: I wont

H: Itd be scary to but also kinda funny if u did

K: Shut up

H: Haha

K: Gimme a while to c everything then ill send pics k

H: Ok

9:58 pm

K: These places r really cool

K: Here

K: Picture: a wall covered in athletic shoe displays

K: Picture: jerseys hanging from the ceiling

K: Picture: huge red letters atop a long building

K: Picture: an aisle full of boxed volleyballs, in all colors and patterns

10:26 pm

K: Ur not there


	14. Day 14

Monday 10:12 pm

H: Cool pics kageyama really neat

H: Ik ur prob not done with camp yet but heres the pic as i promised

H: Its a really good one

H: Picture: karasuno volleyball team, grouped on the gym floor

10:37 pm

K: Ur not in it

H: I had to take it dummy! I wanted yachisan to be in it too

K: Then send me one of u so its the whole team

H: Fine

H: Picture: Hinata scrunching his nose and sticking out his tongue

H: R u happy now king

K: Dont

H: Geez whats with u i sent u that great pic and u dont even say thanks

H: I had them all say "kageyamakuuun" before I took it

K: Is that y everyone has weird faces

H: Cute! Cute faces!

H: They were really excited to take it

H: Not tsukishima as u can tell but everyone else

H: But he must have been a little excited cuz he actually agreed to be in the pic

K: How was practice

H: Good how was camp

K: Good

H: :) good

H: Me and Oni have been trying to do that wrap around quick where i go right up behind the setter so that no one thinks im actually gonna hit u know?

K: Yeah

H: But its sort of off still so i havent got very close to him yet

H: I bet with u ill be really close right away cuz im used to u more. We'll basically be hugging ;)

K: Ur not gonna kick me or knock me into the net r u

H: Not by accident bakageyama

H: Itll be like the shortest toss youve ever done and itll be so fast

K: Cool

H: :)

H: How r ur parents

K: Fine

H: Do they like their vacation?

K: Yeah

H: R they proud?

H: Super proud i bet

K: Idk

H: U dont pay enough attention kageyama

H: Natsu keeps asking y u dont come over and she wont believe me that ur gone so she thinks were in a fight

K: Ha

H: So is there people from like america and russia and china?

K: Not from russia

K: Theres a huge guy from brazil

H: Hes a setter?

K: Yeah

H: Wthhh scary

H: Is there anyone my size

K: Nope

H: No little setters like kenma?

K: No

H: Lame. So theres not even anyone to remind u of me

K: Ur here every day y wud i need reminding

H: True

H: R u in bed

K: Yeah r u

H: Yeah

H: Hey is it hot in sydney?

K: Hot as shit

H: Ah that sucks

K: They let us go in the uni pool a few times

H: Oh cool

H: Does everyone wear the same thing while ur there?

K: Everyone has a practice jersey but our own shorts

H: Does everyone wear the kind of shorts we have

K: No

K: Most peoples r longer like closer to their knees

K: The guys from brazil and those places have really short tight ones like girls wear

H: Hahaha omg really

K: Idk y

H: They probly make their butts look good

K: Only ones like urs

H: :o

H: Were not gonna talk about that again r we

K: No

H: I mean we can if u want

K: No

H: I dont actually think ur creepy u know

K: U will if i say the thing i just thot of

H: Well now im scared but u also made me want to know what it is!

K: Shud i say

H: Yes

H: If u want

K: I was thinking u shud get shorts like that

H: Like the tight ones?

H: Hahahaha thatd be sooo embarrassing!

H: Id never look at anyones face again

K: Well then we shud go to a store and u shud try them on once

H: Pfff and what show off for u? So creepy!

H: Is there any way u can get a pic of those guys in their shorts cuz ill die

K: I can try

K: Theyre pretty weird i can prob just ask to take pics of their asses and theyd let me

H: Hahahaha well theyre probly just confident not weird

H: U shud be more like them

H: HAHAHA kageyama omg if u came back with shorts like that and acted like those guys everyone wud die

H: U shud totally do it for a prank no one wud expect it

K: Id never do that

K: And u wud already know so itd be no fun for me anyway

H: Id still be totally surprised tho cuz ik ull never do it

H: U never said if u liked the team pic or not

H: I thought it was really good

K: Its good

H: But do u like it? Good usually isnt good enough for kageyama

K: I like it

H: Ill send another one in a week

H: What kind of shoes do the people at camp wear r there any really cool ones?

K: Idk i dont really look at them

H: Well do it for me cuz i need a new pair but idk what to get

K: Get the same kind again thats what i do

H: Ik and its boring

H: I need something flashier this time

K: Arent u flashy enough

H: Shut up thats what tsukishima said!

H: I like yellow ones but yachi says they dont go with orange uniforms

H: The little giant wore black

H: I dont really want black tho

K: Ill go back to the stores here and look at some

H: Really?

K: Yeah

H: Thanks kageyama so nice!

K: Dont forget to send another pic

K: Im going to sleep now

H: Kk sweet dreams stay cool dont drool goodnight kageyama

H: Haha that rhymed

K: Night

 

 


	15. Day 15

Tuesday 10:15 pm

K: Hey

H: KAGEYAMAAAA

H: Idk y but i always start smiling when i get ur first text

H: Its funny cuz when i see u in person i dont have that feeling at all

H: Jk, whatd u do today?

K: Weve been playing 2 on 2

K: Nobody can beat akaashi and bokutosan when they end up on the same team

H: OMG bokutosans there too?

K: Yeah with the uni guys

H: Uhh im so jealous kageyama!

K: But I bet we cud beat them if i had u

H: Yes we totally cud!

H: Except im not very good at blocking bokutosan

K: U can block him hes average height

H: But really strong!

K: I thought u were getting stronger

H: I am im trying my very best

H: I will be stronger when u come back

H: If u cud pick any of ur hitters to bring to camp would u pick me?

K: Yeah

K: Everyone wud laugh at me but after we played we wud be the ones laughing

H: Hahahaha yes!

H: R u having fun?

K: Yeah

H: Yay good for u kageyama

H: Have u talked to akaashisan yet

K: A little

H: :o omggg whatd u guys talk about?

K: Idk

H: :|

K: He talks about bokutosan and i talk about u

H: Pfff setters r so obsessed, its so weird

K: I told u we have to know our hitters

H: Uh huh so what does akaashi think of bukutosans butt?

H: Hahaha i wish i was there just so i cud watch u itd be so funny

K: Omg thatd be fun

H: But u said ur already having fun

K: Yeah but if u were here u cud stay with us and i wudnt have to go with my parents everywhere we cud see actual cool stuff

K: Ur good at talking and everything so we cud be friends with the other people and u cud try the cake stuff cuz ik itd be ur fav if u had some

H: Yeah that wud be fun! Super fun! But geez haha dont make me feel so bad about being at home

K: Sorry

H: But its setter camp, for really special setters, and ur the most special setter, really u r. And its fun enough that i know u and get to hear all about it

H: So dont feel bad about me feeling bad becuz i dont

H: See

H: Picture: Hinata smiling, eyes closed, a thumbs up

H: Haha sorry kageyama they dont always turn out when i take them like that

K: What r u doing rn

H: Just talking to u nothing else

K: Look

K: Picture: Kageyama, shadowy mountains in the background

H: Omg kageyama that pic has u in it! Never thought id get one of those

H: That makes me happy!

K: I meant look at the mountains dummy

H: Super cool

H: What else did u go see?

K: I dont remember what anythings called

K: The names here r weird

H: Haha dummy

K: Shut up

H: Is there lots of people looking at all the stuff?

K: Yeah most people r on their summer vacations here i think

H: Hey u should send that pic to the rest of the team, they want to see what ur doing

H: They always ask me about u in practice

K: No

H: Y?

K: I sent that while we were talking I cant just randomly send that to people

H: Y its not like ur smiling in it

H: Its cool

H: So cool i kinda want to keep it to myself

K: So u dont want me to send it

H: No u can if u want

K: No itd be weird

H: I think ur overthinking this

H: But ok

H: Wow i didnt notice but its pretty late. Dont u have to go to sleep?

K: No

H: Well i think u shud, i want u to keep winning contests and beat akaashisan and bokutosan

K: I will

H: :) I believe u

H: Becuz so far everything u ever said to me has been true

K: Y wud i say it if i didnt believe it was true

H: Ur so weird kageyama. People do that all the time but to u its not even normal

H: Hey u know the grand king

K: Y wud u bring him up

H: I saw him the other day and he asked y u werent with me so i told him where u were. Did u know he never got invited to that camp? So u beat the grand king at something!

K: Y were u in the same place as him

H: I was shopping with my mom and he was there

H: But look at what i said, thats pretty cool right?

K: Y wud he wonder where i was

H: Well ur like the whole karasuno team to him

K: Im not with u all the time

H: Kageyama geeeeez forget i brought him up im sorry!

K: Y wud he think i shud be with u

H: Idk but please forget it i dont like when u talk about him and get all annoyed

K: Im not talking about him

K: Does everybody think were together all the time?

H: Idk

H: Were together a lot so they prob just happen to see us when we r and then assume

K: A lot but not all the time right?

H: Hahaha well actually i do feel like im missing half my life now without u being here to do stuff with

H: So maybe we r always together. Do u not like that is that y ur asking so many questions?

K: No idc if they think that

K: I like hanging out with u so i can if i want

H: Ok

H: So u dont think im annoying then

K: What

H: Tsukishima says so and even yamaguchi tells me i am in a nice way

K: I tell u all the time

H: Yeah but u said u like to hang out with me

K: Yeah

K: Id rather be annoyed by u than not

K: I guess

H: Hahaha ok i guess i can take that as a compliment

H: Hey u know who u look like in this pic?

K: What

H: U know that one band that yachi and some of the other girls talk about

K: No

H: Yes u do its the one where they all have fake blond hair except the one guy with black hair

H: Thats who u look like

H: I just realized thats y they all freak out about u

K: Who freaks out

H: The girls in our class

K: They do

K: Do they like me

H: Well idk about like, they think u have no feelings so they just admire ur good looks

H: Is what yachisan said

H: We gossiped about u once sorry

H: And we know u have feelings u just dont show them in the regular way and other people who dont know u as well cant see them

K: So u can see them

H: ;)

H: Wud u like an example

K: Yeah

H: Ok my favorite example is when u stick out ur leg when ur sick of something

K: What

H: U know like when ur standing there and someones talking and when u get really fed up with it u move ur feet and stick one of ur legs out like ur all cool and dont have to listen to anymore if u dont want to

K: I dont do that

H: O yes u dooo kageyamakun

H: And no need to be all embarrassed its cute

H: Yachisan said so too

H: Its way late now, i feel really bad for keeping u up this long

K: Yeah ill go now

H: Ok, have another good day tomorrow!

K: Night

H: Goodnight tobiochan

H: Arent u gonna yell at me for that

K: Idc when u say it

K: But dont use it a lot tho

H: Ok

H: Goodnight

K: Night

 

 


	16. Day 16

Wednesday 3:16 pm

K: Hey r u busy

H: Ur not? Im not busy whats up

K: Have a break cuz were going later tonight

H: Oh ic so u want to talk now

K: Yeah but we can still talk tonight if u want to stay up late

H: Yeah i can but dont u need to sleep

K: No

H: K ill be up then

K: K

H: What do u want to talk about rn?

K: Idk u think of something

H: Ummm

H: Well

H: Since were best friends

H: Can i ask u a sort of personal question

K: What kind

K: If its that dumb thing where u say tell me something uve never told anyone then no

H: Its not that

H: Have u been asked that before?

H: Actually that goes together with my actual question

H: Were u popular romantically in middle school?

K: What

H: U know like did u get asked out a lot or did u date a lot, thats not a hard question to understand

K: Y wud u care

H: Just something idk about u is all

H: Just wondering

K: All i cared about was vball i got shit grades and my teammates called me tyrant king so what do u think

H: Ic

K: Were u popular

H: Haha no for sure not

K: U bastard

H: ?!

K: Ur lying

H: Am not!

H: Geez that made u really crabby all the sudden, u cudve just said u didnt want to answer

K: Im not

K: Whats ur excuse

H: What?

K: For not being popular

H: Oh well i just liked vball and was always practicing and just hanging out with my friends, so it never really came up

H: Plus looks u know height muscle not my strong points hahaha

H: I can jump doesnt really work with girls

K: Thats ur pickup line

H: Yeah and it worked on u ;)

K: Ha

H: Did u think that was funny kageyamakun?! U were mad a minute ago

K: I wasnt mad

K: I dont talk about middle school

H: Ok all u had to do was say that then. I wont bring it up

K: I thot u were popular then cuz ur popular now

H: Y wud u think that?

K: Girls talk to u a lot

K: Way more than to me

H: But i usually start those conversations

H: And tbh i think theyd rather it b u coming up to them

K: U said before theyre scared of me and i have no feelings

H: Yeah but i also said ur good looking

K: U didnt say that

H: I compared u to a pop star i thot ud get it

H: I shudve compared u to some vball player

H: Or an actual volleyball hahaha no one wud be able to beat that

K: Hey hinata

H: U have to go now?

K: No

K: I wanna ask something

K: Personal

H: Sure

K: Have u kissed anyone

H: No

K: Can i ask another thing

H: Yeah

K: Do u want to

H: Idk makes me nervous

H: So not really

H: Not right now

H: Have u kissed anyone

K: No

H: Omggg kageyama telling me secrets

K: Not a secret

H: How come i didnt know then? Does everyone else know?

K: Probly i told noyasan

H: What and he didnt tell me wth

H: Well have u almost kissed anyone?

K: No

H: Wow im surprised ur answering these questions

H: Do u want to

K: Idk

K: Maybe

H: I wud pay to see u kiss someone

H: Id skip vball practice to see u kiss someone!

K: Y

H: Becuz u can barely give high fives itd be so funny and weird to see u trying to kiss

K: Shut up dumbass

K: Not like u know anything about it

H: No which is y id be nervous

H: But no one knows about it the first time so if u were with someone else who never had then i guess itd be ok

H: Or maybe itd be worse

K: I wudnt want to kiss anyone whos already done it

H: Of course u wudnt king

K: Shut up

K: Where r u rn

H: At the park with Natsu, where r u

K: Hotel

H: R there other people from camp staying there?

K: Some from china and canada

K: Akaashisan

H: Omg cool

K: I dont see him much tho

H: Maybe if u didnt look at ur phone so much

H: Shefellgtg

4:20 pm

K: Gtg well talk tonight

12:39 am

K: Hey

H: Heeeey :)

K: Its really late

H: Tell me about it

K: I didnt think ud be awake

H: Im loyal

H: But its an hour later there so i guess cant complain

K: We dont have to talk

H: No no i didnt mean that i want to definitely

K: How was practice

H: Kind of boring tanakasan was sick

H: Whatd u do at late camp?

K: Played 2 on 2 again

K: I was with bokutosan and we beat akaashisan and won the tournament

H: WHOOHOOO

H: :) knew u cud

H: Whats it like to set for bokutosan

K: Hes really powerful

K: He likes high tosses so he can work around the block he doesnt do many quicks

H: Yeah doesnt have to

K: But i like quicks so i still prefer u even tho ur shrimpy

H: Sure sure

H: But thats cool that u get to set to everyones big uni aces

K: Yeah

H: The little giants setter was a year younger than him like bokutosan and akaashisan

H: I wonder if he was mean like u or quiet like kenma or cool like akaashisan

K: Am i really that mean that its the first thing u say about me

H: Im sorry I didnt know it bothered u

K: It doesnt i was just wondering

H: Im only teasing i dont think ur mean

H: I think u were kind of mean to ur middle school teammates no offense

H: But ur not mean now ur just intense which is good and makes everyone else better

K: I try to do that

H: What

K: Make everyone else better

K: Oikawasan does

H: I never wud have told u this a month ago but ur really hard to keep up with kagekun

H: I didnt think itd be this hard to catch the best player in my year

H: Ur always doing new stuff and getting even better at ur old stuff and u seem like ur changing all the time when ive just got used to u

K: Well i cant apologize for that

H: No no i dont dislike it, i totally admire that about u

H: I love that

H: Soooo jealous tho :)

K: Y wudnt u tell me a month ago

H: Well we were different then

H: And i didnt want u to get better as much as i wanted myself to get better

H: Now i do now its the same

H: Which is a really cool feeling

H: Im sorry kageya I cant stay awake anymore

K: But i havent said any nice stuff about u yet

H: Haha thats ok ur the one who shud feel special rn at special setter camp

H: Goodnight kyamakun

K: Night ace

H: Omggg

 

 


	17. Day 17

Thursday 7:15 pm

K: Hey

H: Hey kageyamakun whats up?

H: What r u doing?

K: At the hotel

K: Going to dinner soon

H: Cool where u going? Like a fancy place?

K: I had to take off my karasuno jacket so i guess

H: Hahaha oh no the horror!

K: What r u doing

H: Tsukishima went on a vacation with his family so me and yama and yachisan r hanging out

K: O

K: Ill stop texting then

H: No its ok were just watching a movie and talking

H: They want to know how ur doing too!

H: Picture: selfie of Hinata smiling, Yamaguchi peeking behind him, and Yachi leaning from the farthest back, with a small smile

K: Where r u

H: Yamaguchis

H: Omg kageyama his serve has got so good, i cant get it at all it always hits the side of my arm and flies at the wall, noyasans the only one who can get it every time

K: U better be working on ur dam receives not just spiking

H: I do all the time didnt i just say i was practicing with yama?

K: What else is the team working on

H: Were doing lots of synchros but oni gets nervous about picking who he tosses to

H: Its funny cuz hes scared of making us mad but when ur here u yell at all of us

K: Do not

H: Do to do toooo

H: What kind of food r u gonna get

K: Idk what they have

H: Well what do u feel like getting?

K: Meat buns

H: Pffff ur going to all these fancy places and all u can think about is meat buns?

K: Yeah

K: I usually get meat buns with u so thats y i thot of it

H: Yeah i dont think ive got any since u left

K: What y

K: Its been like 16 days how cud u not have them

H: 17 days

H: Idk i just dont think of it now cuz ur not here so my routines dif

H: I usually just go home after practice

K: Thats stupid u can get them anyway even if im not there

H: Ok i will tomorrow

H: Whatd u do in camp today?

K: U know jump setting

H: OMG THE LITTLE GIANTS SETTER DID THAT AND IT IS SO COOL

K: It makes the setter harder to read cuz their head and body position dont give away the direction

K: U have to practice the basic technique a long time before u even think about trying it with a hitter

K: But it cud be useful to help fool blockers

H: Kageyama if u come back able to do that i will die from the power of ur awesomeness

K: Itll take a lot longer than two weeks of camp. I did it a bit in junior high in practice but i havnt since coming to karasuno

H: :)

H: Ahhh ur gonna look so cool so coooool dam u

K: Ha

H: Then we wud be jumping at the same time

H: That

H: Wud be

H: Super

H: Awesome

H: Please can we try when u get back even if ur not good at it i just want to see once

K: If ur hitting it how will u be able to watch me?

H: Ill b able to

H: Yamaguchis freaking out too he says when the pros do that its super sweet

K: Yeah all the pros do it and most of the uni setters

H: Ur a genius kageyama everyones gonna be looking at u cuz ur so crazy good with ur jump set and jump serve and ur dump shot

K: Stop

K: Geez

H: Sorry but its exciting and i need to be excited rn

K: Im doing it for my hitters not so i can be a flashier setter

H: Right

K: And y do u need to be excited whats ur problem

H: Nothing im fine just getting bored without u in practice

H: I need exciting vball stuff to think about

K: Arent u working on new attacks and blocking?

H: Yeah

H: U believe me right cuz i am

H: Yama will tell u its true

K: I believe u

H: Have u seen any cool stuff lately?

K: Damit i forgot my parents r making me go to the opera tomorrow

H: Pfff the opera?

K: I begged them to stay at the hotel but no

H: Hahaha u can beg kageyama?

K: Shut up

H: Hmm i have to find a way to make u really desperate

K: I wont be able to talk tomorrow unless u stay up late

H: I will ill take a nap so im stronger this time

H: Yachisan wants to know if youve been to the briton conservatory?

K: Idk the names whats that

H: She says it has reptiles and some birds and its like walking thru a jungle

K: We havent been anywhere with animals inside

K: I want to go does she know where it is

H: Shes looking it up

K: Weve just been to museums and shit like that

H: Hey u havent sent any pics in a while take some of the places u go

H: Even the opera

K: Cant they dont let me bring my phone many places

H: Do they like get mad that ur talking to me?

K: Yeah i guess idk

H: Kageyama u shudve said something! Ill stop bugging u during bad times. I didnt know u were getting in trouble geez

H: And then ur parents get mad at u so its ruining their vacation too

K: Shut up dumbass

H: !

K: Its not that bad were not fighting about it or anything

K: Theyre not mad im talking to u they just want me to see all the stuff and pay attention to where i am

H: Oh

H: But still if they say anything just stop texting i wont get mad

H: Yachisan says its near the 15 street korean restaurant? Do u know where that is?

K: Yeah actually

K: Ok thanks tell her

H: She says "oh sure hes very welcome" :)

H: Do u miss yachisan

K: I miss everything

H: Ur there for 15 more days, which sucks cuz ur setter camp is so awesome but i cant wait for u to come back

K: Id come early if i cud

H: U wudnt kageyama u love the vball there

K: But theres no point in staying somewhere u dont like even if it is good for u

H: I dont believe that

H: Being someplace u dont want to be makes u really strong cuz u learn u can get thru anything if u have something really worth it ur wishing for

K: U know whats not fair at all

H: What?

K: Ive always had everything and u never have

H: What do u mean?

K: Im tall

K: Ur not

K: I went to a famous middle school

K: Ur school barely had a club

K: I always had a team around me

K: U didnt

K: And i get to go to camp in another country and u stay home and practice in the same gym with the same people

K: That didnt make u feel bad did it

K: I wasnt trying to

H: No it didnt

H: Its just i dont see it that way becuz its no ones fault, thats just how it worked out

K: Doesnt it piss u off tho that it always works out for me

H: No i dont mind. I like seeing good things happen to u cuz i like u

K: I think id be pissed off

K: Sorry

K: Itd make me really mad if i were u

H: Haha maybe thats y ur not me

H: Lets talk about something happier!

K: What r u 3 talking about

H: Oh were talking about this movie, its a romance and were arguing about if the stuff theyre doing is actually romantic or not

H: Ill explain whats happening and u can join in

H: Theyre eating dinner

H: And the guy just got up and lifted up her hair and started kissing the back of her neck

H: Yachisan says its romantic and yamaguchi says it kind of is

H: I say its not becuz hes bugging her while shes eating. What do u think?

K: He stopped eating just to do that

H: Hahaha i totally forgot what an idiot u r about everything not vball

H: So do u agree with me then?

K: Yeah its stupid

H: Ha i knew ud be on my side

K: Whats happening

H: They left the table

H: Oo theres cake in the kitchen

H: Fancy cake

H: Theyre taking it into another room

H: :o the bedroom

K: K stop

H: Ew no theyre eating off each other

H: Oh good it cut off

H: Hahaha they both said that wasnt romantic it was just gross

H: Yamaguchi says they wasted good cake hahaha

H: Omg she just got in a car accident!

H: Shes in the hospital!

H: Geez this is gonna get really sad we cant talk about this anymore

H: U want to pick something?

K: U wudnt eat cake off somebody

H: Ew what? Thats what u want to talk about?

H: No i wud like to eat my cake in peace

H: Wud u

K: Maybe

H: WHAT kageyama ur into that stuff?

K: I said maybe

H: Ew

H: Im gonna change the subject cuz im scared of u

K: No i have a question

H: No I refuse

K: Its normal

H: If its not ill show yama and embarrass u i will

K: Do u like movies like that or is it

K: Like awkward

H: Waaaay awkward, i can only watch this cuz were talking thru it

H: Yachisan got to pick and she likes it so

K: Whats happening now

H: Shes unconscious and hes kissing her hand and crying

K: Is that romantic

H: No its really sad! Yama and yachi r crying and i wud be if u werent distracting me

H: But i like hand kisses, cuz in vball ur hands r like ur weapons and then if u kiss a persons weapons its pretty cool

H: Kageyama dont laugh! I just thot of it now i dont have a clue about this stuff!

K: That is kind of cool

H: It is?

K: Like its something dangerous

H: Oh noooo r u that type kageyama? Ur a bad boy or something? Geeeez this is so weird

K: Shut up its not

K: Were best friends right so we can talk about anything and it doesnt matter

H: Idk is that how it works

H: Cuz ill go along with it

H: I want u to tell me more weird stuff

K: That was ur weird thing

H: Well then u tell one

K: No

K: What part of the hand

H: Pfff idk

K: The back

H: Like in those black and white movies? No

H: No on the inside

H: Just a sec

H: Picture: Yamaguchi's hand, Hinata's finger is pointing at the top pads below the fingers

H: Right there

H: Thats where the ball hits if u get a really good one

K: So only vball is romantic to u

H: I cant believe ur saying that word

H: But im pretty sure theres nothing that cud be romantic to u except vball related so dont tease me

K: I was just asking

H: Will u do one now?

H: Say a thing u wud like?

K: Idk i havent thot about it

H: Well do it now, think of vball stuff

H: What about if the person wore ur jersey? Thatd be cute right?

K: Yeah

K: That wud be cute

H: I think so too! Now u

K: I still dk

K: What about like

K: Kissing thru the net

H: Hahahaha yes i wud totally do that! Volleyball romance is awesome!

K: U laughed

H: Just cuz it makes me happy

H: I wasnt laughing at u saying it i swear

H: I told yamaguchi he says itd be kind of nice

H: So i guess he likes it too

K: U do another one

H: Hmmm

H: Well do u think kissing someones legs wud be awkward

K: How shud i know ive never kissed anyones anything

H: Ik me neither so idk whats weird or not

H: But what if the other person tied ur shoes for u and gave u kisses at the same time?

H: Hahaha nooo it got really awkward when i typed it

H: Maybe just the shoe tying part cuz honestly id like someone to do that for me sometimes

H: Say something or ill think i embarrassed u kageyama

H: Dammit i did embarrass u!

H: Ill stop now no more i promise im sorry

K: Im not embarrassed

K: I like it

H: :)

K: But i bet u cant kiss and tie shoes at the same time

H: Uhh well yeah maybe not

H: Ur the talented one u cud probly

K: Idk

H: Hey dont u have to go to dinner?

K: Were in traffic

H: U mean ur in a car with ur parents?

H: And we were talking about that stuff?

H: Thats soooo awkward! I feel like a creep now they cant see ur phone can they

K: No

H: U didnt make any weird faces did u?

K: What no

H: Well yama said i was making faces so i was just checking

K: I think were almost there

H: Ok and our movies almost over then i have to head home before it gets really dark

H: So ill talk to u tomorrow?

K: Late yeah

H: Kk count on me, bye kageyamakun

K: Bye

H: Wait have a good dinner!

K: Yeah thanks

Friday 1:22 am

H: Picture: Hinata grinning painfully, eyes closed, laying down in pillows or a blanket, face peachy and warm looking

H: Cant sleep kageyama so happy when i was talking to u!

1:27 am

K: R u crazy dumbass

H: AH KAGEYAMA Y R U AWAKE

K: Y r u

H: Kageyama u cant be awake now u have to get up early! I didnt think u were gonna answer

H: Or i wudnt have sent it

K: So u dont want to talk

H: We cant talk now! Go to sleep rn kageyama

K: Fine if ur sure

H: YES IM SURE

K: So u were lying about being happy to talk

H: No of course i really want to talk some more but its way too late thatd be so mean so i cant

H: Plz go kageyama dont tempt me!

K: Dont tell me to go if it makes u happy

H: Uhhh

H: It does

H: Y r u awake

K: Just woke up and saw ur pic

K: Uve been awake the whole time

H: Yeah

K: Whats wrong w u

H: Idk so plz dont ask that

K: R u excited about something

H: Well im excited now but idk if thats what it was

H: Just not tired

H: But ik u r so please go kageyama even tho id rather u stay ik u have to go so please

H: I wont stop being happy ive been happy for hours

K: No lets talk

H: Well do u have something u want to talk about?

K: Yeah y cant u sleep

H: Idkkk i told u

H: I feel weird

K: Y

H: Idk

K: About what

H: Idk i think i shud be sad that ur gone and i am sad but when i talk to u im happier than i was sad

H: Like the sad isnt as sad as the happy is happy?

H: Does that make any sense?

H: No it doesnt i cant explain at all

K: I dont get it

H: Yeah

K: R u saying that u like texting me better than me being there

H: Hmmm

H: I didnt think of that

H: No i really want u to come back

H: But ik we wud never talk like we do if u were here

H: So maybe i actually do like it better when ur gone? Thats so sad!

H: Dont be mad kageyama idk y that wud be!

K: Y wudnt we talk like this

H: Well if u were here wed only talk about vball cuz there wud be nothing else to talk about right

H: We wudnt talk about missing home cuz ud be here

H: And we wudnt talk about the places u saw and the people there

H: Or about stuff ur doing cuz i wud be doing everything with u so id already know

H: And we definitely wudnt talk about vball romance

K: We might

K: That has to do with vball

H: Well yeah i guess

H: But i cant imagine u saying all that stuff to my face, about kissing and that

H: So idk

K: Im bad at talking

H: But ur not! I used to think so too that u were really bad, like worse than just shy people cuz u were grumpy too, but talking to u while ur gone i see ur actually really good at talking!

K: I dont talk like this in person u just said so

H: Well no but at least ik that u cud

H: But i want u to come back kageyama i dont care how u talk when u get here and i dont care how happy i am to text u i need tosses from u so dont think i dont want u to come back

K: U need tosses

H: Neeeeed them

K: Is that all u need

H: ?

K: If im ur best friend is that all u need from me

K: Thats enough?

H: Whatever u want to give me is enough

H: And i just thot of this, we can still text when ur here, at night after club and school if we want so we can still talk like this

H: Did u fall asleep?

K: No

K: Im thinking

H: Dont hurt urself :)

K: Dumbass

H: Haha

K: I want to toss to u and get meat buns

K: How many days is it

H: 32-17

H: Is that more than half

K: Idk

K: R u still to happy to sleep

H: Haha actually now im kind of sad

H: And tired

K: K

K: Cu

H: :( not for a long time

H: C u

K: Hey u cant send that face and leave

H: Well sorry

K: U better send me a real face and it better be happier than that

H: I cant make myself happy on command!

K: Pretend then

H: No u say something thatll make me happy

H: Since i have to send u a pic

K: Tell me what to say

H: No thats not how it works!

H: Ur good at talking kageyama u can think of something

K: Fine

K: When i get back

K: Were gonna stay after practice just us

K: And im gonna give u tosses over and over and over all day til we cant move anymore and we fall asleep in the gym

H: :o:o:o

H: KAGEYAMA U R SO GOOD AT TALKING CAN WE SERIOUSLY DO THAT PLEASE

K: Duh were gonna do it dumbass i just said

K: Now send the pic

H: Well im definitely happy enough but its still a lot of pressure

H: Im just gonna close my eyes again so u get what u get

H: Picture: Hinata lying in bed, his face scrunched up in laughter, very pure

H: Sorry when i get that happy i cant stop laughing!

K: Its fine

K: Night

H: Goodnight kageyamakuuuun!


	18. Day 18

   

Saturday 12:35 am

K: Hey

H: Hey kageyama how was the opera?

K: Sucked dont tell anyone i went

H: Ahhh well sorry i already did this morning

H: But i wont say anything else about it and theyll prob forget by the time u get back

H: But im sorry

K: Idc

H: How was camp?

K: I wasnt so good today

H: Oh no was it cuz we stayed up late? Im sorry kageyama i didnt think u were gonna answer so thats y i sent it i thought ud see it in the morning

H: I promise it wont happen again im sorry for making u look bad

K: It wasnt that

K: Its 30 days of camp im bound to be off one of them

K: Y r u so guilty today

H: Apologizing when u feel bad is what normal people do kageyama

K: Then dont feel bad its annoying

H: Hahaha u king

K: No

H: ;) not gonna say sorry

H: But i actually want to know what the operas like

H: Were there lots of people

K: Yeah it was super hot

K: I had to wear a tux

H: As in a tuxedo

H: Plz tell me ur parents took a pic of that

K: U will never see those

H: Ahhhh kageyama! I wudnt show them to anyone else, i wudnt even keep them i just want to see once

H: So everyone dresses fancy even when theyre just watching?

K: Yeah all the girls had like glittery dresses

H: Thats weird

H: And they do that weird kind of singing right

K: Yeah it sucked

K: It was in french or something

H: That doesnt sound fun at all

K: My parents didnt really like it either

H: Have u asked to go to the jungle place yet?

K: Yeah were going sunday

H: Cool

H: U dont seem very grumpy even tho u did bad in camp and had to go to the opera

K: I like when we talk

H: Me too

K: I wasnt bad i just cud have been better

H: Haha sorry

K: Hinata

H: What?

K: Whats with u ur weird

H: No im not, what makes u think i am

K: Ur not talking like usual

K: !

K: Not using those

K: So whats ur problem

H: No problem and i have used those and i winked im same as always

K: Fine

K: Here look at this

K: Akaashisan got it for me

K: Picture: a group of four Brazilian setters, the huge guy in the middle, posing comically as thugs, wearing the tiny shorts

H: Woaaaaaaaaah those shorts show EVERYTHING in the front

H: Lolllll so embarrassing! And that big guy is super scary

K: Yeah

H: Is he a pretty good setter?

K: Block is frickin unstoppable

K: Just being that tall his dumps are a lot harder to get and when he spikes it its straight down

H: :o woah

K: Hey

H: Yeah

K: If i ask a question seriously will u b honest

H: Of course!

K: What do u think about me being gone

K: Like how do u feel about it

H: Well i dont like it obviously cuz ur my best friend and partner, but the way ur asking makes it seem like u want to know more than that?

K: Ok so u dont like it but is it not that big a deal or r u getting used to it

K: Or does it kind of suck

H: First can i ask y ur asking?

K: Becuz its kind of starting to suck for me

K: Tbh

H: Kageyama if i be honest u wont make fun of me and wont tell anyone will u?

K: No

H: Then tbh it makes me feel like crying

H: Especially today cuz its friday and no club for the whole weekend

K: But ur not actually crying ru

H: No

H: Its easy to feel like crying when ur alone in ur room and its night, so i guess that might be it

H: Sorry it sucks kageyama

H: But the camp parts still fun right

K: Vball reminds me of home

H: :( so its not that fun?

H: Im sorry

K: Will u stop saying that

H: Well i cant say anything else. If volleyball doesnt comfort u nothing will

K: Vballs ok cuz im thinking and focusing

K: So its not bad if im busy

K: Its when im not

H: Yeah

H: But ur luckier with that cuz i dont get to stay at the gym as long

K: Yeah

K: But if we have a water break and i stop thinking then the gym reminds me of u and the team

K: So it sucks for a second

H: I get that kageyama ik exactly how u feel!

H: When im waiting to receive i think about how ur not there to toss when we get it

H: And i hate breaks cuz i start thinking about it more so ive been doing block jumps against the wall while everyone gets water

H: Im really happy u said that cuz i sometimes thot i was going crazy cuz everyone else seemed not so bad even tho they do miss u

K: But y r we the only ones

H: Idk i guess cuz were in the same year and ive had u as a setter the most

H: And cuz were best friends

H: I think thats mostly y, for me anyway

K: Ur not crazy

K: Unless we both r

H: Haha well i dont mind it as long as ur with me

H: I think talking about it made me feel better, good question kageyamakun

H: Except did it make u feel better? Cuz i have to try for u too

K: Then answer my next question

H: Ok

K: I cud tell something was wrong with u so what about today is worse than other days

H: Ah

H: Well i think i kind of get it

H: I think cuz last night i was sooo happy that when i woke up today and realized i wudnt talk to u again for the whole day and wudnt feel that happy again i got really

H: Sad i guess

H: And the stuff that usually makes me happy didnt seem that great anymore cuz i was so happy before

H: So i guess i let myself get too happy yesterday and then i was disappointed about not feeling the same again

K: That sucks

K: Cuz u shudnt be disappointed but u shudnt stop being that happy

K: When u look that happy it reminds me of u hitting my tosses

H: Kageyama i cant breathe rn

H: Idk if its good or bad

K: Thats BAD U DUMBASS Y

H: Idk

H: It didnt hurt my feelings

H: But it didnt make me happy either

K: Dammit idk what to do r u ok

H: Yeah ill be fine

H: Uhhhh im gonna cryyy

K: What

H: I really really

K: Dont

H: Miss ur tosses so bad

H: I think when u come back whats gonna happen is how happy i was last night will be how happy i am every time i hit a toss from u

H: Which will be scary cuz i feel like i cant control myself at all but itll be so much fun too to feel like that all the time playing

K: R u crying

H: No i just felt like it for a second

K: That doesnt sound

K: Good

K: For u

H: Ik it sounds scary right?

H: But idk what to do about it

H: Maybe it wont happen anyways and everything will go back to normal when u come

K: Do u want normal

H: What do u mean?

H: U dont think it will be? Or u dont want it to?

K:I think something will be different

K: I hope not that different like u made it sound

H: Do u feel different too?

H: What do u think will happen?

K: Idk

K: I think

K: Being here i get now that theres something about tossing to u

K: Like i can toss to the people here to win and i can toss to the other people on the team to win and be the best

K: But if i want to feel the best it has to be to u

K:But i dont like that cuz then i dont feel like a good setter who is the best for all his hitters and knows them all and is fair

K: If i only feel that with u

H: Idk what to say

K: U always know say something

H: Well

H: I think u noticing that make u completely the smartest about vball and even more the best setter

H: But it hurts my feelings cuz ik that the special way i feel u cant feel like it too cuz ur the setter and u have to be there for everybody

H: But thats ok if it hurts my feelings!

H: Cuz ik u didnt mean it and if u cud i think u wud feel that way, or be ok with it if u already feel that way

H: Im just so proud of u kageyama!

H: Ur the king of the court and u always live up to it and deserve it for working hard

H: :)

H: Im scary happy again

K: Now idk what to say

H: Lets change the subject!

H: HEY i never told u that yachisan asked yamaguchi on a date! Isnt that funny and cool?

H: He said yes theyre going tomorrow!

K: Where

H: Idk i think a movie

H: Member when we went to nationals?

K: Yeah

H: MEMBER WHEN U DID THAT DUMP AGAINST THE GRAND KING

K: :)

H: Hahaha r u actually smiling?

K: I did

H: Yaaaay both happy

H: What do u think their dates gonna be like?

H: Like will it be awkward cuz they were friends first or will it be easy cuz they know each other well

K: Idk probly easy

K: Did they seem weird when u were with them

H: What do u mean?

K: Like did anything happen that was weird

H: Hmmm idk i wasnt really watching

H: I was talking to u and watching the movie

H: They just talked theyre both so so nice i like listening to them talk to each other

H: So i bet it wont be weird itll be fun

H: :o do u think theyll kiss

K: Idk

H: If they started doing that stuff they cud have the vball romance! Yama said it was nice and yachisans at practice all the time so they cud do that! So cool

K: With everyone watching

H: Well yeah i guess

H: I dont think anyones gonna stare wed look away to be nice

H: Except maybe u cuz ur weird

K: Shut up im not

H: Actually im not sure how i cud not look cuz its vball and i loved when we were talking about it so id probly be the one staring :|

K: Ha

H: But i cant believe yamaguchi got a date before i did

H: Cant believe he got one before u did

H: Tsukishima of course cuz his personality completely sucks

K: Yeah

H: I wonder how it will go

H: Maybe theyll only go on one then she will ask someone else out

H: Maybe shell be all our first dates!

K: Didnt know u were that interested

H: Well im trying to distract us

H: It helps to be excited

K: Well i want to say my half cuz u interrupted

H: Half of what

K: I didnt get to answer after u said king

H: But i dont want to talk about that anymore, this is fun! Thats sad!

K: Fine

K: What wud u do on a date with yachisan

H: Ooo good one

H: Hmmm she likes to draw

H: Maybe wed go see one of those art classes they do in the park? They let u watch those right

K: Dammit thats good

H: Hahaha yeah? What wud u do?

K: I cant top that

H: Ok pick someone else to take on a date

H: And what wud u do with them

H: Pick tanakasans sister shes ur type remember

K: Shes not my type

H: Ok so who do u want?

H: Any cute people at school?

H: Wait kageyama what is ur type? Have u thot about it since then?

H: Cuz i still want to know as ur best friend

K: As in looks or personality

H: Either one

H: Or both

H: Ill go first if u want

K: Ok

H: Ok. Ive always liked happy people, like bokutosan

H: But ive decided its ok if theyre not always happy like that as long as i know y

H: And i like people with nice smiles cuz thats my fav thing to look at

H: I dont like orange hair cuz i get sick of it, but otherwise idc what color hair

H: Most people r taller than me so it doesnt matter if they r too

K: Even if it were a girl?

H: Yeah idc who it is. But they shudnt tease me about it too much

H: I dont like people who never try their hardest, i dont like people who talk and never listen, and i dont like people who make a big deal about how they look cuz i think people look nicest when they dont try and when they dont look too proud about it

H: Ok will u go now?

K: Yeah

K: I dont have that much

H: Thats ok i want to hear whatever u have

K: Well

K: I guess idc about hair

K: I like people who look younger like a cute face or a pretty face not like beautiful

K: But all girls are pretty cute

K: I dont look at guys as much but ive never seen anyone who made me want to look away

K: Not for that reason anyway

H: Hahaha

K: I dont think jokes r funny or i dont get them so

K: Dont like being forced into stuff

K: Talking or other stuff

K: And i like people who will just say what they want or whats wrong so i dont have to guess

K: Thats all

H: :) cool

H: That was a lot less about butts and stuff than i thought it was gonna be lol

H: Now what?

H: Do u wanna say what ud do on a date?

H: Or u can say ur half like u wanted cuz im calmed down now

K: What do u want

K: To hear about

H: I guess the date if u will

K: Well id never ask out someone who didnt like vball

K: So for a first date wed go watch a game

K: Maybe the national team in tokyo

H: Geez thats starting out pretty high theyll expect a lot

K: Good

H: Hahahaha

H: Ok u can say the other thing now

K: Well i forgot most of it

K: Which is ur fault and it was nice stuff about u

K: Sort of nice

K: But that feeling that i feel bad about as a setter dont think ur the only one cuz i cant stop feeling it even if i want to

H: U shud use commas more cuz im not sure if i got that

H: Wait yes i did

H: Ok

H: But if u do feel like its a problem, and theres something i can do to help it, just say so cuz ill do it

K: Ok

H: Cuz what matters is ur the best setter u can ever be and i get to hit tosses u give specially for me

H: :)

H: Yay i feel better

H: U come home in 14 days

K: Cant wait to c u

K: All of u i meant

H: And were super excited to c u!

H: Hey do u want a party?!

H: We cud give u a welcome home party at coachs store or in the gym

H: But i bet u wudnt like something like that with that kind of attention

K: Pass

H: But u shud come a little later than u usually do to practice so we can all be there first and ull see all of us at once

K: Ok

H: K :)

K: 14 days is 2 weeks

H: Oh wow that seems like a lot when u say that

H: We can play a lot of vball in 2 weeks

H: But yes! I WILL play a lot of vball and when u get here ull be surprised at how much better i am

K: Do it dumbass cuz i wont pretend to be surprised for u

H: Hahaha ikkk

H: Im still scared about when u come back tho, with everything uve learned, u might be like a monster

H: Ive been nervous at practices which is weird, like my stomach hurts not before like games but during the whole time, i feel sort of achy and just nervous cuz i hope im getting good enough

K: Hey u listen to me for a second

H: Uhhh ok

K: Dont do that. Dont be nervous like that theres a difference between pushing urself and pressuring urself. Pressuring doesnt work

K: K

H: Ok

H: Kageyama u r a monster. A big scary smart as hell volleyball monster with perfect technique

H: But ill still love ur tosses anyways as long as i can hit them somehow

K: Dont say scary thatll make u nervous

K: Ur not scared

H: No im not scared of u kageyamakuuuun ur my best friend

K: Yeah

H: Go to sleep now k?

H: Im happy and im not scared and i want to go to sleep that way

K: K good night

H: Goodnight, good luck tomorrow

 

 

  


	19. Day 19

Saturday 11:03 pm

K: Hey

H: Hey!

H: How was ur day

K: Fine what did u do

H: Found out something

K: What

H: Found out that ur keeping secrets from me kageyama

K: Wtf what secrets

H: I didnt know u and akaashisan were new besties

K: What

H: Picture: screenshot of a post on Akaashi's Instagram, Kageyama and Akaashi side by side tying their shoes, making peace signs to the camera

K: U bastard thats not fair

H: Its not fair that u wouldnt tell me about a picture like this! Its like the best pic ive ever seen of u, and everyone says akaashisans like the prettiest person to ever play vball

H: U guys look so serious and cool

H: Im gonna print it out and hang it in the locker room

K: I WILL KILL U DO NOT DO THAT

H: Hahahaha omggg relax i wudnt do that cuz ik u hate it

H: But i shud tho, cuz u didnt send me this pic and its my fav ever

K: I dont have it

K: I didnt know he posted it

H: Maybe u shud check once in a while cuz he tagged u in it

K: Stop snooping around for stuff to tease me

H: Im not teasing u im saying i like it! Im saying u look really good in it and u shud be confident in a pic like that!

K: Fine

K: But i get one of u as a trade

H: Uhhh so demanding

H: Ill actually try this time cuz it has to be at least half as good as urs

H: So give me a minute

H: Picture: Hinata with a genuine smile

H: I cant get as good of angle taking it myself

K: Y is ur shirt so big

H: Its my dads

K: Y r u wearing it

H: Its hot

H: And if I wear a long shirt like this I dont have to wear shorts under it

K: U run around with no shorts under that

H: I dont run around only when im alone in my room geez

K: R u trying to turn me on

H: What!

H: R u being serious kageyama

K: When people tell stuff like that theyre usually trying to be

K: Like

K: Theyre usually talking to their gf or bf

H: Im not doing anything I just told u the truth

H: Its not like u havent seen me without shorts on

H: So its not a big deal

K: But its kind of different

H: Y is it different?

K: Were playing vball when I see u

K: And now were not ur just

K: There

H: Oh ok

H: Sorry

K: Dont

H: Well i dont think its different

H: Ill show u

H: Picture: Hinata standing in front of a mirror, eyes and nose scrunchy, a peace sign held up, almost all of his legs visible under the shirt

H: And nobody sees me like this but u and uve already seen me anyway so it doesnt matter

K: What kind of game r u playing

H: ?

H: Im innocent kagekun stop making me feel weird!

K: U r not innocent

H: I was telling u an innocent fact of my life

K: Do u send stuff like this to all ur friends

H: No

H: None of my friends r creepy like u!

K: Shut up

H: Hey do u think I look more muscular? Cuz ive been doing jumps every night for a half hour

K: Idk

K: Go closer to the mirror and send another one

H: K

H: Picture: Hinata in the mirror, legs straight, hand on his hip, face focused on taking the picture

H: ?

K: I think u r maybe

H: Yes! Ill keep working on it

K: Hey

H: What?

K: Can I say something without u calling me creepy

K: About the pics

H: Ok I wont call u creepy

K: This is just as ur friend

K: So dont take it seriously

H: Ok

K: U look good

K: Like good good

K: Like being cute but more than cute

H: Hahahaha

H: Thats a pretty mean joke kagkun but ill let u say it cuz u dont make many jokes

K: U

K: Dumb

K: Ass

K: Its not a joke

H: But u said not to take it serious

K: I meant dont take it the wrong way since im ur teammate

H: So u meant it?

H: But im not sure what more than cute means

H: But u called me cute again which makes me happy!

H: U know just cuz u dont give compliments

H: Does it mean like when u were saying people only say that to their gf or bf? Like

H: That kind of thing?

K: Yeah

H: Well thank u kagekun, no ones ever told me that sort of stuff before and i never expected it to come from u but i dont think its weird cuz ur my best friend so i just take it as a compliment

K: Ok

H: Ok so what shud we talk about now

K: I took some pics of the shoes they have here

K: That i thot were cool

H: Omg send send!

H: Thank u for remembering!

K: Picture: red volleyball shoes with black accents

K: Do u expect nothing from me

K: Picture: black and grey volleyball shoes with yellow on the toe

H: Well ur busy

K: Picture: shiny silver volleyball shoes

H: But u never forget vball stuff so i shud have faith

K: Picture: orange and red volleyball shoes

K: Picture: Sky blue volleyball shoes with dark orange accents

H: Ahhhh r those ones silver?

K: Yeah

H: Cool!

H: Dammittttt theyre all cool

H: U have good taste for someone who gets the same lame pair all the time

K: Not lame

K: Do u like the red ones

H: Yesss super bright!

H: The yellow toe ones r cool too

H: Silver seems too fancy for me, thats for like a dark haired scary ace like iwaizumisan

H: I think i like the blue ones the best

H: Does that go with karasuno uniforms?

K: No clue

H: Which ones do u like

K: Idk

H: Well which ones did u think id like the best?

K: Blue

H: R u just saying that

K: No

K: Those were the last ones i took a pic of cuz i thought there cudnt be any cooler

H: They r really sweet

H: Blue with orange stripes

H: Well idc if they match ill find the closest thing they have here and get them

H: :) thanks kageyama

K: Now what

H: Well u can go if u want

H: Do u sleep in on sundays?

K: Yeah

H: Have u had any good food lately

K: We had seafood today it was pretty good

H: Yeah whatd u have?

K: Shrimp

H: Ive never had, is it like sushi?

K: I guess

H: Huh

H: Well idk what else to talk about

K: Whatd u do

H: A few of us went to the gym in the morning

H: Then it rained

H: So natsu and me had to stay inside

H: Oo ukai sensei gave me this dvd about footwork ive watched 4 times so far

H: Thats all

H: Oh and im waiting for yamaguchi to text me how his date went

H: Im worried tho cuz its pretty late i dont think the movie was that long

K: Maybe theyre alone someplace

H: What u think something bad happened? Like they got stranded at a bus stop or lost or something?

K: No u idiot

K: Like alone on purpose so they can do stuff

H: What?

K: Forget it dumbass

H: Well i hope theyre not out in the rain

H: HEY

H: KAGEYAMA DONT SAY THAT ABOUT THEM

K: U just got it

H: First of all u shudnt assume stuff and second thats creepy to say about our friends

K: Is not it cud be true

K: Isnt that what happens on dates

H: Well i HOPE not

H: Im ok with a date but if theyre doing a lot of weird stuff then idk if i like them together

H: Uhhh r u serious kageyama now im scared

K: Y r u scared of that

K: Theyre ur friends dont u trust them

H: Well yeah but u made it seem like not what i thought it was

H: Do people really always do that on dates?

H: Like in movies when they say "u shud come inside for a bit" is that real?

K: Idk dumbass i just said it

K: Idk if they r

H: Well i guess

H: I cant stop them

H: They can if they want

H: But its yachisan and yamaguchi i dont think they wud on the first date

K: Is that ur deal

K: U think its weird on a first date

H: Yeah i do actually

H: Even if ur already friends

H: It just seems like a lot

K: Well whats ok

K: Like what wud u do on the first

K: How far wud u go

H: :| seriously?

K: How far

H: Idk not far at all

H: Probly not even kiss them, unless it was my friend who id liked for a really long time

K: Y wudnt u kiss them

H: Well a dates to see if u have fun with the person right? To see if u like them that much, so before i do anything like that i want to see if i like them

K: Idk

K: I thot dates were what u did so the person wud be happy and then want to do stuff with u

K: At least dates with older people

H: Well older people suck! I think thats creepy

H: ITS YAMAGUCHI

H: HE TEXTED

H: He was talking to tsuki on the phone for a long time is y he didnt text til late

K: What happened

H: Im giving him time to answer

H: So kageyama

H: How far wud u go?

K: U cant ask the same question

H: Hey thats not a rule if were not playing a game

H: Fine ill change the question

H: Wud u do it on a first date

H: ?

K: Idk if i cud

K: It wud be my first date ever and first kiss so

K: Idk if i cud go that far

H: Ok say it was like ur third person uve dated

H: But its ur first date with them

H: Wud u do it?

K: Have i already done it with the other people

H: Hmm

H: Yeah

K: Idk

K: No

H: Y?

K: Like u said its creepy

K: If this person agreed to go out with me wudnt that be mean to ask for more

H: :o

H: Kageyama is this u or did one of ur parents take ur phone

K: What

H: U never think about if somethings mean!

H: I think i want my first date to be with u not yachisan

H: I wont be scared

K: Ur scared of yachisan

H: Well yeah after u made her all creepy

H: Yamaguchi says they held hands

H: During the movie

H: Geez hes slow about explaining this

H: And then he walked her home

H: SHE KISSED HIS CHEEK

H: Omgggg

H: Dam i think i scared him away

H: R u still here kageyama i dont think ur as easy to scare

K: R u weirded out

H: No i think its super nice!

H: The cheek is fine on a first date

H: I told him he mustve done a good job on the date

H: Ahhh yachisan kissed someone

H: I member when we went with her so she cud tell her mom she was gonna be the manager

K: I member when u dragged her there

H: Did not!

K: So did

H: Dont pick a fight were talking about our friends nice date

H: But back to the question

H: Actually no i have a new question

H: K?

K: K

H: If u were gonna do it with one person in our year who wud u pick

H: Not to date just to do it with

H: Who?

K: Im not answering that

H: Ok

H: Can i ask a different one?

K: Fine

H: Do u prefer guys or girls to do it with?

H: No wait

H: Which do u prefer for ur first time doing it

K: Guy wud be easier

H: Really y?

K: Well

K: U know where everything is

H: Hahahaha truuuu

H: But ive heard that ways trickier

K: Idk thats just what id pick

K: Wbu

H: Hmm

H: Honestly idk

H: Id be scared of messing up either way

K: Y

H: Well it seems complicated

H: Theres like a line u cross and u have to trust someone a lot to do that with them or else its just awkward and creepy

H: So if it wasnt with someone i really liked and knew really well i wudnt do it at all cuz theyd get mad or laugh if i messed up

K: Laughing at thats really mean

H: Geez kageyama whats with u all the sudden

H: What else do u think is mean?

K: Idk

H: No please i meant it as a real question

H: Is it mean to force someone?

K: Uh yeah and illegal

H: No i didnt mean force like that, just like talk them into it even if they said no at first

H: Dont u think people shud leave them alone if they say no once?

K: But dont some people say that to tease u

H: What do u mean

K: Like they actually want to they just say they dont

K: To make u beg or something

H: Well they shudnt cuz that makes it confusing

H: If someone said no to me i wud take it as no and nothing else

K: Let me ask now

H: Ok

K: Wud u want someone to beg u

H: Oo well what exactly do u mean

H: Like wud it make me feel good that they want to?

H: Or wud it make me feel powerful, like a whatever u call it?

H: Or wud it make me feel bad for them and give in?

H: Which did u want to know

K: All

H: Oh

H: Well not the second one

H: And if there was someone i really didnt want to do it with so that they had to beg me to give in

H: I dont think begging wud make me want to more

H: So i guess if i answer yes i pick the first one

H: But i think mostly id answer no cuz it seems awkward to be in that position

K: Y

H: Idk just does

K: Is it u cant see someone wanting u that much

H: Yeah its weird

H: Seems too serious for something people do for fun

H: Or is it not for fun

K: Idk i think some people do it for fun

K: Can i ask one more

H: Yeah

K: Wud u beg

H: Umm

H: Only if they werent the second thing and if they actually did want to and were just pretending they didnt and i knew that

H: Cuz if they said no id take it as no, so if they told me they wanted me to beg before we did it then i wud i guess

K: I knew u were gonna say yes

H: What y?

K: Just seems like u wud

H: I seem like a begger?

K: U beg me all the time for tosses

H: Thats not begging!

H: Begging makes u feel needy and bad about urself, i dont feel needy when i ask for tosses

K: Thats only if u dont get what u want

K: And u do

H: Well thats ur fault then! If u want me to beg then dont give me tosses

H: Wait

H: Do u want me to beg?

H: Is that y tsukishima always calls u

H: What does he call u?

K: If i wanted u to wudnt i make u?

K: Cuz thered be nothing u cud do but beg if i refused

H: :o plz dont make me beg kageyama! Tosses isnt the same as doing it, u cant tease me about tosses i dont like it

K: Ur begging

H: !

K: I didnt even make u

H: Dammit i am a begger!

K: Ur used to it cuz it always gets u what u want

H: Y did u ask me that stuff if u already knew i was a begger?

K: Idk

H: Well can i ask now?

K: Yeah

H: Wud it turn u on if someone begged u?

H: This is about doing it not vball

K: Yeah got that dumbass

H: Not wud u like it or dislike it but wud it make u

H: Hot i guess

H: Sorry

K: Idk id have to have someone do it to know

H: Ok ill do it

H: My beggings probly not as good as in person but well see if it works at least a little

K: What

H: What?

H: Im used to it u said so ill do it and u see

K: No dont do that

K: No

K: I dont want u begging me for anything like that

H: Well ok

H: It makes u uncomfortable so i guess that means no it doesnt turn u on

K: Well not when u do it

H: Oh its me? Cuz im a guy?

H: Or cuz im ur friend?

K: Cuz ur u

K: And im me and its weird

H: But u said earlier

H: Wait was that earlier today?

H: Weve been talking a long time

H: Well u said about the pic that u were saying it about me in that way

H: Sort of

H: So were u lying then or did u think about it and change ur mind?

H: Or r u lying now :o

K: Stop

K: I dont want u to beg me cuz i dont want u to feel crappy

K: It might be cute or make me feel good or maybe turn me on but itd make u feel bad like u said so i wudnt do it

K: I wudnt want someone to beg

H: Huh

H: Well i thot u wud

H: So i was wrong about u and u were right about me

H: Which i didnt see coming

K: Ha

H: What time is it there?

K: Late

H: Yeah lets stop

K: K

H: K

H: Goodnight kagkun

K: Night

 

 


	20. Day 20

Sunday 10:22 pm

H: Picture: Hinata's arms held out in front of him, the inside covered in bruising

H: Look how much ive been practicing receives kageyamakun

K: Picture: Kageyama's hand, blistered and peeling skin, crusted scabs

H: No! Not my setters precious hands! We need those dont wreck them!

K: Theyll heal

H: Do they hurt?

K: Yeah

H: A lot?

H: Be honest

K: Yeah but it doesnt matter

K: So ur practicing receives

H: Yeah asahisans still here for the summer so he comes to serve to noyasan and i go too

H: Do the trainers wrap them for u?

K: Yeah pretty much everyones r like this

K: Akaashisans r worse cuz he doesnt like bandages so usually doesnt wear them

H: Ah so sad!

H: But akaashisan has bokutosan there to comfort him and u dont have me!

K: Pf what wud u do

H: Idk but i cud help!

H: Id give them kisses

K: Ur the one whos into that

H: No not like romantic, kisses of comfort

K: Enough

H: Sorry

H: But uve never been hurt before idk how to handle it

K: Im fine

K: What else have u been doing to practice

H: Well when i come home i eat and sometimes sleep, and then i go thru this field behind my house to this old barn and hit serves against it to practice good contact. Then I'll hit it and try to receive the ball which is hard cuz it comes really fast, and mom gets mad at me for grass stains on my clothes which idk y cuz she can always get them out like magic

H:And I do block jumps in the trees and see what branch i can touch

H: And i receive yamas and asahisans and ennoshitasans serves

H: Ennosans jump serve has gotten pretty good btw

H: But when u come back im gonna practice with a lot of ur jump serves

H: And at night i watch videos so i can try stuff the next day in practice, and i do jumps and pushups and lots of sit ups cuz my abs were always better than my arms anyway and ukai sensei says u can get by if u have good enough abs

H: Wow i totally went on a rant about my boring life

H: But maybe its not that boring since i had so much stuff to say

H: But im done now so u talk plz

K: Keep up with that stuff im sure its helping

H: I will!

K: U want to hear about what i do in a day

H: Yeah!

K: K

K: I wake up at 6 so i can get there by 7

K: It starts at 8 with small groups that rotate thru the dif stations

K: My group is japan china australia this week

K: Then before lunch we get in a big group and do a competition or a huge drill

K: Then we eat in the uni cafeteria w all the good food

K: Then we go back and either have afternoon sessions and a night game or night sessions and the afternoon off or free time in the gym

H: What do u do with free time?

K: Ill either watch the other setters and study styles or ill ask one of the coaches to teach a specific thing

H: So u like ask the translator and they ask for u?

K: Yeah theres 2 that speak japanese so i have to find one of them

H: Thats so crazy that u can all play together even tho u dont speak the same language

K: Yeah

H: Vball is awesome

K: Duh

K: Hey

K: We dont fight when we text

H: Well were not playing together so u cant criticize me about everything

K: It bugs me

H: U wanna fight?

H: Y?

K: Idk im used to it

H: Well we kind of do it but its hard to spend time fighting when the persons so far away and busy

H: R u saying u miss fighting?

K: Idk

K: Guess thats bad if i do

H: Idk its part of what we do so i guess u can miss it

K: Wud u rather me be there fighting with u or here not

H: Hmmm

H: Id rather u be here

H: Which wud u rather

K: Be there

H: So do u actually wanna fight cuz i will

H: I even know something thatll make u mad

K: What

H: I told noyasan about the tiny shorts and the brazil guys and i said u thot they were hot just cuz i knew itd make noyasan laugh

K: U dumbass

H: Hahaha fight fight fight!

K: No

K: I dont have anything else to say

H: :\

K: Ill wait til i get home so i can hurt u

H: Hey no u cant transfer text fights to real life

H: U have to forget i told u

K: U want me to forget everything else uve told me

H: Well no

K: Then no

H: Dammit u

H: Fine but not right away let me be happy first

K: K

K: Ull b happy when i come

H: Of course so happy! So happy ill hug u even if u try to refuse

H: But we'll all hug u so it wont be a big deal

H: It really sucks with the 3 years leaving and then u being gone, its like we only have half our team

K: I dont have any team

H: Well ur kind of japans team

H: But im sorry i never think of u before i say that stuff

K: Im not complaining about where i get to play

K: I just didnt think id miss u guys so much

K: Having people u know is a big deal i guess

H: Can i tell them u said u miss them?

K: No dont tell them anymore ever

H: Well they shud know that u like them and being on the team with them!

H: U shud talk to them like this cuz theyd all appreciate u a lot more like u deserve

H: Ud like them even more

K: Then id miss them even more and i dont want to

H: Y? Missing someone just means that when there there u show u like them more

H: I think

K: If i missed everyone like i missed u i wudnt be able to play

K: I wudnt get out of bed

H: Well

H: That sounds bad kageyama

H: That sounds like different than just missing someone if u wont get out of bed cuz theyre not there

H: Sounds kind of harmful

H: But u do get out of bed and love going to the gym so ur ok right?

K: Yeah

H: Can i show them the pic of ur hand? Its really gross i bet i can make yamaguchi puke

K: Sure

H: Haha ok i dont want to do that but ill show it to the others

H: What u wanna talk about now?

K: Idk

H: Wanna do the question game where u cant repeat?

K: K

K: Go

H: No u shud start so ik where u want the mood to go

H: I feel like i make the mood the most

K: What mood

H: Like the way the conversation makes us feel

H: I want to know how u want it to feel

H: So u shud go

K: K

K: I want to know something about u

K: But idk a good question

H: So its gonna be personal then?

K: Well if its not whats the point of asking u i cud ask anyone

H: True and i wasnt meaning that was bad i was just making sure

K: I cant come up with anything

K: U start

H: Ok ill try to ask something personal then

H: Hm

H: If when we played that game in junior high, if in order to meet me again u had to lose that game, wud u choose lose, or win and never meet me and never become friends?

H: Like not u make urself lose but thats just what wud happen

H: Like if u went back in time and got to choose beforehand wud u pick win and never know me or lose and have me as a friend

K: But becuz i won that game we kept playing and when we kept playing thats when my team started hating me so i wudnt have come to karasuno if i lost

H: Omg ive never thot about that

H: If i had to do it over again id lose again!

H: But say if it hadnt worked out that way so if u lose ur gonna meet me but if u win ur not

K: Id lose

H: Ok ur turn

K: Ask again im still thinking

H: Hmm idk

H: Ok

H: Do u think its worse to lie to urself or someone else

K: How do u lie to urself

H: Uve never done that?

H: Like saying things like that wasnt my fault or i dont feel that way even tho u know u do?

H: So u lie to urself and pretend ur not wrong

K: Ive done that

H: I bet not much tho, ur pretty honest with urself and everyone

H: Which is worse?

K: Urself

K: Cuz that makes u more likely to lie to other people

H: :o so smart!

H: Kagekun i really think u shud talk to the other guys like this, they really wud like it and i think itd make u happy

K: U dont talk to them like this

H: But im easy to read everyone says so so i dont need to

K: No like u dont say all this stuff about all dif things like u do to me

K: I dont think people need to talk like this with everyone

K: I think people only talk like this with one person

H: Oic

H: So im ur one person?

H: Can i use that as a question?

K: Yeah

K: But am i urs cuz u like talking to everyone so which persons best

H: Of course its u ur my best friend! And i dont have a gf or bf so thats the only person who cud beat u

H: Do u have a question yet?

K: Yeah

K: Even if i am ur best friend that doesnt mean im ur one person or that u like me the best it only means u know me the best

H: Ok?

K: So my question is wud u rather have a nicer best friend

K: Like wud u pick someone else and who

H: Thats a good question kageyamakun

H: I wudnt pick a nicer person

H: Becuz

H: Its more fun to have something be hard, like im short so i have to jump high and its hard but it makes me feel cooler, and so having u as a really demanding and pushy best friend is fun becuz u actually make me try and i only really like things that make me try my best

H: :)

H: My turn?

K: Yeah

H: When u start dating a person will u talk to them like this?

H: Like being a little nicer and being smart and telling personal stuff

K: Idk depends who im dating

H: So its not like the position of the person its the actual person?

K: Yeah

K: If theyre like u and make me then yeah

H: WHAT

K: What

H: I MAKE u kageyama?

H: Is that true?

H: No that cant be true i dont force u

H: Ahhh im gonna cry

K: Wtf no calm down

K: Not make me

K: Bad word

K: Like being the type u r that makes me able to do it

H: :\

K: Stop

K: I wasnt meaning in a bad way to u

K: I meant if theyre not the kind of person who makes me want to like u do then i wont

H: O

K: So shut up

H: Sorry just ive always tried hard when were talking to not make u say stuff u dont want

H: Or u dont mean

H: Cuz i didnt want u to leave so id try to make sure u liked it and had fun

H: Ik u dont say stuff u dont mean! In the beginning i didnt get that but ik now so thats not it

K: Ok

K: R u insecure

H: Well

H: U probly shudnt ask that

H: If i seem like it u shud just keep it to urself

H: Idk if i am

K: Ur not

K: And if u r and its me thats doing it that sucks

K: And u shud kick my ass for it

K: Or get someone to

H: Hey u dont think i can kick ur ass?

K: When have u ever come close

H: Well uve never done anything as mean as saying i cant so now i have a reason to!

K: U say stuff like that all the time about cant so ur not insecure

K: I dont think

H: Im not insecure

H: I dont have a problem with me

H: I only did that stuff and felt like that becuz of what u r

H: Which is super cool

H: So i didnt think about myself and not being good enough and just thought u were so cool and i wanted to know more and talk more and just get some of ur time becuz ik how much its worth

H: U dont get kageyama that im proud and idk if its cuz i fight with u so u think i dont like u or if ur just modest

H: But seriously

H: When i think about u walking around with all those world class setters and them admiring ur technique and being really scared when u start talking cuz u know what ur talking about and u being all serious and looking cool and scary i get gaaaah and smile and my heart hurts

H: Not in a bad way

K: What r u saying

H: Thats it i have nothing else

K: U shudnt say that stuff

H: Y did it flatter u too much?

H: R u blushingggg kageyamakun?

K: No

K: U bastard

K: But i feel better about being here

H: Well thats good!

K: No i dont want to

K: I cant like it and not at the same time its too hard

H: Well sorry kageyama but i think that happens with a lot of stuff in life

K: Now ur giving me life advice

H: Call me senpai!

H: ;)

H: Ahh this is fun. I get to say how i really feel about u but also make u mad and fight

H: I like it

H: Whos turn is it to ask?

K: U asked if i wud talk the same to a date

H: Oh yeah

H: But u asked if i was insecure

K: That wasnt a question

H: So u want it to be ur turn? Do u have a question?

K: Yeah

H: Ok

K: If u r proud

K: Whats the thing ur most proud of?

H: Omg kageyama thats so hard! Do u like giving me hard ones or do u not even try

K: Idk if theyre hard

H: Geez idk...

H: Can u narrow it down to like either something u do or something about ur personality or about what u look like?

K: Something i do

H: Having to do with vball or everything else?

K: Vball

K: Is that easier

H: Yeah

H: Well idk if u actually do this but im pretty sure u do cuz i can imagine it really easy

H: So i bet when ur at camp u get told to do something like do a faster quick

H: So u nod all cool and then u do it faster, and theyre kind of wondering about u so they ask u to go even faster, and u do and u keep getting faster until they stop asking and just watch cuz its super awesome and they have no complaints, and then when u stop u turn and bow and walk away to the next thing like u dont even care

H: And its SO COOL

H: Have u done anything like that at camp?

K: Idk

H: Well if u do remember thats when im most proud

H: Ok my turn

K: I will

H: What

H: Oh ull remember good

H: Has there ever been a time at camp when u were a little scared that u werent good enough?

H: This is a very important question so be totally honest either way

K: Yeah

K: Some people can already do the jump set so i think shit i cant beat them at that

K: And sometimes i wonder if my tosses r too obvious

K: And when i watch the other people i feel like i shud be able to read what theyre gonna do but i cant always

H: Ic

H: Ur turn

K: Y was that important

H: Idk just something i cant guess about u

K: Do u want an easier one this time

H: No i like hard ones!

H: But i thot u said u cudnt tell

K: Well i think this ones hard

H: Ok

K: If one of us had to stop playing

K: Who

K: Like if one of us were to get injured and never be able to play again

H: Who wud i want to keep playing?

K: Yeah

H: Thats impossible! I cant play without ur tosses! But to stop playing and u get to keep going

H: I hate that!

K: U dont have to answer

H: Ah but ik what i wud do kageyama

H: Becuz i just talked about how proud i am

H: And so even tho id never be super happy again getting ur tosses

H: I wud be happy enough watching to make it thru

H: And i cant say the same for u so id let u keep playing

K: But y wud u want to make it thru

K: Thats a sucky way to do it

H: Well i dont want to but its a hard choice and id do what i have to do!

K: Dammit

K: U always do that

H: ?

K: Practicing with a barn

H: Hahaha yeah i guess i do

H: Worth it all worth it!

H: My turn do u want a hard one?

K: Idc

H: Hmmm whats a hard one for kageyama

H: No more about quitting vball thats sad

H: How bout if u were gonna be from another one of those countries at camp and play for their national team who wud u want to play for?

K: Argentina has a good national coach

H: Whats argentina

K: Its by brazil down there

H: Oh cool what r the setters from there like?

K: They dont have the tight shorts but theyre shorter than ours

H: Ohhh so thats y ud like it

K: Dumbass im just telling u

H: Hahaha ok keep going plz

K: Theyre all shorter than me

K: Most of them have beards

H: Woah like asahisan? Weird

K: Bigger than his

H: Scary

K: But im faster than all them and they have the best coach

H: Thats really cool

H: Hey can i ask something thats not really a question

H: Like outside the game

K: K

H: Have u yelled at any of the hitters at camp?

K: No

K: Theyre bigger than me

H: Hahaha so ur scared theyll beat u up?

H: Wait is that y u yell at me and didnt at asahisan and tanakasan?

H: Its not cuz theyre ur senpais its cuz theyre bigger?

H: U bastard kageyama! U really dont think i can beat u up

K: I throw u across the gym

H: But i can take it! And come back and fight u! I havent hit anyone since middle school but i dont want to unless ur the first one

K: U hit someone in middle school

H: Twice

H: Same person different times

H: R u scared now

K: No id beat the shit out of u

H: We'll see!

K: U seriously want to

H: SERIOUSLY

H: I want u to hit me so i can hit u

H: And short people always play dirty like bite and stuff so be ready for that

H: Dont u think thatd be fun?

K: What

H: To fight and then be best friends after and u still give me tosses and im still proud?

K: U want to cuz itd be fun?

H: Yeah

H: I bet

K: Well if u cud make something like that fun that wud be pretty good

H: Then ill try my best! When u come home after hugs and tosses and happy well fight for fun and cuz u make me mad

K: Fine

H: Its my turn cuz that question didnt count right?

K: K

H: R u tired?

H: Thats not my question either but r u?

H: Sleepy kageyamakuuuun?

K: Not really

H: Do u always stay up this late at home too? How do u keep being smart and all?

K: Idk

H: Ok im gonna ask one last question

H: And then ull go to sleep after u answer and i respond kk?

K: K

H: The question is what can i say that will make u happy before u go to sleep?

K: I

K: Dk

H: U know cuz u dont lie to urself right so u know

H: Oops i was making u

H: Sorry

H: Its not like i want u to beg or want to tease u with it later

H: U make me happy before i sleep so i want to make u

H: If u want me to

H: Geez im begging!

K: Shut up

K: Im just thinking

K: Thats not begging

H: Ok

K: Tell me good luck tomorrow

H: And that makes u happy?

K: Yeah

H: K goodnight kagekun good luck tomorrow!

K: Is that what u wanted

H: Uhh it was spose to be what u wanted

H: Was it?

K: Did u want me to tell u something else

K: It seemed like u did

H: No no thats good as long as it worked so did it work?

K: Yeah

K: Ill tell u something can i?

H: Sure

K: Ill make u proud

H: :):);) i believe u

H: Goodnight now kageyama

K: Night

 

 


	21. Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening ahhhh. The length of this is questionable, but I decided to roll with it. Skip around if you like

Monday 11:00 pm

K: Happy birthday

H: THANK U KAGEYAMA omg we took bets in practice about if u wud remember and now tsukishima and tanakasan and kinoshitasan owe me a meat bun

H: And good thing u said it right away, cuz i have to prove that i didnt give u any hints so now all i have to show is ur first text

K: U dumbass ur were gonna let them go thru everything we said

H: No! I wudnt do that i wudve just said u forgot i guess

K: Thatd make me look bad

H: Well what else am i supposed to do?!

K: Y wud u make a deal like that idiot

H: Idk they were just making me mad saying u were thoughtless and wud never remember when ur at setter camp thinking about everything but my bday

K: Those bastards

K: I remembered

H: :) yeah u did

K: Whatd they do for ur bday

H: Everyone together bought me a cake from ukai senpeis store and we all went there and ate it!

H: And I got 32 messages! I didnt even know 32 people had my number

K: Who from

H: Bokutosan, kuroosan, nichi in r class, suki in r class, six of my old friends from middle school, kenma, lev, aone, sugasan, asahisan and other people

K: O

K: Did ur parents get u anything

H: New volleyball whoooooo

H: And now its time for the best part of my bday talking to kageyama

K: Ha

K: What do u wanna talk about

H: Anything i dont care at all

K: But u have to pick since its ur bday

H: Oo ik! I want a present from u

H: Ok?

K: Like what

H: A picture

H: I want THE picture

K: The opera one

H: YES the tux one! Pleeeease kageyama? Im 16 now technically im ur senpai so u shud have to do what i want

H: Do u have it on ur phone?

K: No

H: Noooo

K: I can get my mom to send me one

H: Please will u? Just for my bday just to look at once

H: I wont save it i swear

K: U dont even know if its a good pic u havent seen it

H: ;) i have a good feeling

K: Let me get it

K: Dumbass

H: Hahahaha

K: Here

H: :)

K: Picture: Kageyama and his dad in tuxedos, his dad with an arm around him smiling, Kageyama stone faced

H: :o

H: The tuxedo

H: Gimme a minute kageyama

H: O

H: M

H: G

K: I dont wanna hear it

K: Move on

H: No at least give me a moment to enjoy it!

K: Thats creepy

H: Let me say what i want and then ill never bring it up again

K: Fine

H: Kageyama u look super super SUPER GOOD and im super proud to be ur teammate and best friend and i hope u like it and it makes u feel at least a little good about urself, but not too good ;)

H: Done

H: Now u pick something to talk about

K: Has anything changed since i left

K: Does anyone look different or r there any new stores or anything

H: Hmmm

H: Nishinoyasan got his lip pierced omg i cant believe i forgot to tell u that! He got it this weekend its really cool and kind of scary

K: What does it look like

H: Its like a ring

H: A black one

K: Weird

H: No its really cool it doesnt seem weird when u see it on him

K: Wud u get one

H: No wud u

K: No

H: Good cuz i was gonna say ud be waaaay too scary

H: Do people there have piercings?

K: Yeah lots of people have earrings

H: Cool

H: I wudnt get an earring either tho

K: Y

H: Well

H: I dont really like needles

H: Or other pointy things

H: Close to my face

H: Wud u get an earring?

K: No

H: Yeah i cant see that

H: I think it wud bug me if i had one

K: Yeah

H: Yachisan had all her hair in a ponytail today it made her look younger u wudve liked it

H: I think

H: Wait i think i have a pic cuz she came to eat cake

H: Picture: Yachi talking to Ennoshita, Nishinoya smiles cheesily at the camera

H: Like it?

K: Yeah

H: She looks younger right? I didnt tell her that cuz i thot she might not like it but i did tell her i thot u wud like her hair like that

H: Is that ok?

K: Idc

H: I dont think anything else has changed

K: U dont have an earring or a ponytail do u

H: No u know that i send u pics all the time

H: Heres me

H: Picture: Hinata and Yamaguchi with cake in their mouths, looking guiltily at the camera

H: But ur not in any of these pics and it makes me so sad for some reason! Its like we forgot about u but we didnt on purpose u just werent

H: That didnt make sense nm

H: Haha this ones my fav look

H: Picture: someone standing up with wet pants, their head is cut off from the frame, Hinata looks alarmed, Yamaguchi on the other side looks up with worry

K: Is that tsukishima

H: Yeah i knocked his cup over

K: Ha

K: Hey can u

K: Not send anymore

H: :| it makes u feel bad? Im sorry

K: Its fine

K: Sorry i wasnt at ur bday

H: Im sorry too but only cuz u werent there not cuz ur at setter camp instead

H: How was camp today

K: I got beat by a brazil guy in a contest

H: Oo what contest?

K: We had to set the balls as fast as they threw them up, and u had to look and listen to make sure the hitter had got back in line and was ready again, so whoever went the longest without giving the wrong set or setting it where there wasnt a hitter won

K: I lost tho in the last round

H: Ahhhh do u get a rematch?

K: Idk

H: Sounds really sweet we shud do that in practice, like throw to u really fast and see how u do

H: Hahaha onis gonna be really scared of u when u come back

H: U have to not be mean to him ok? Not until he gets used to u

H: Hey will u answer a question about pretty guys

K: Yeah what

H: Is akaashisan really the prettiest? Is he the best looking guy at ur camp?

H: Like just for what u think and like

H: Im just wondering if bokutosan always says just cuz thats what he likes or if its actually true

H: So i guess what i shud have asked first was do u think akaashisan is goodlooking

K: Yeah i guess

K: Most people say so

H: Ok

H: And then is he the best looking there?

K: Idk theres a lot of people here

K: Ik the brazil guys r popular with girls from the uni

K: But i like pretty more i guess than like beards and big arms

H: Right

K: So as far as ive seen yeah

H: Cool. And hes really smart right?

K: Yeah smart af

H: Dam so cool...

H: Kageyama im already happy so i think we shud stop now cuz i want u to get lots of sleep and keep going in the contests

H: So lets stop now yeah?

K: No

K: My parents went on a date today and i stayed in the hotel and slept between sessions

K: So i cud stay up a long time and talk to u on ur bday

H: Did u really

K: I cant give u anything else so

K: So lets talk?

H: Yay!

H: Want to play the game or just talk

K: Whatever

H: Lets play the game cuz then i feel more like were partners and u talk as much as me

H: U go first

K: No u

K: U pick how u want it like u said

H: Oh u want me to pick the mood?

K: Do u have to call it that dumbass

H: Whats bad about that?

K: People say that about like

K: Sex

H: :|

K: I think

H: Well dammit i didnt know

H: Where r u suppose to learn this stuff cuz idk it

H: And im older than u wth!

H: Anyway

H: A question...

H: Ok this is an actual question ive been thinking about since uve said certain stuff

H: R u a sadist like tsukishima says? Not like hardcore like sex but like

H: Like regular stuff? Do u like feel good when u have control over people?

K: Idk

H: Im not gonna freak out and judge u like I dont think its a bad or weird thing its just a thing like personality

K: Well idk if i am

K: Ask something with an example

H: Ok lemme think

H: U said u dont like someone to beg

H: But wud u like them to ask u for stuff rather than just expect it?

K: Well yeah

K: Isnt that just like polite

H: Well like

H: Uhh

H: Its hard to think of an example thats not sex stuff

H: Ok like

H: If u were smart and were the one people asked for help in school

H: Wud u kind of feel

H: Like smug

K: Like tsukishima

H: NO

H: No like not actually smug but inside

H: Idk i cant explain

K: Well do u think i am one

K: Sadist

H: Well im not sure

K: U said some stuff i said

K: So what have i said that wud make u think i was

H: Hmm

H: Well ok ill just be honest, u know last night when u said u felt like i wanted u to say more than that to make u happy? If u thot i wanted more did it make u happy that i did?

K: I dont think thats what sadist is

H: O

H: Ok how bout u kick me and squeeze me a lot, is it cuz u like hurting me?

K: No its cuz u deserve it

H: Ok so it doesnt make u feel good cuz i feel bad?

K: No

K: I dont think

K: Give an example thats not about u

H: This is hard

H: But now i really want to figure it out so

H: Ok

H: I have a new question that might prove if ur a sadist

K: K

H: In vball do u like winning or do u actually like making other people lose

H: Do u feel good about u or do u feel good about them feeling bad

K: That still has to do with u

H: Nah huh uve beaten tons of people

K: Well u were the first one i thot of

K: U cried

H: Ok so if u remember that u must be a sadist!

K: What that doesnt mean that

H: Well did u like seeing me cry? Did it make u feel good?

K: No it didnt it made me pissed off

H: Did u feel good that the grand king lost?

K: No

K: No that time i felt good for myself

H: Ok

H: Then i guess ur not a sadist

H: Which idc either way

H: Ok can i ask another one cuz i talked that whole time

K: Sure

H: Ok this one might be weird

H: What do u think id be like in bed

K: Messy

K: Loud i bet

H: Hahahaha omg u answered

K: Did that make u feel bad

H: No i wanted the truth

H: Ur turn

K: What do u think ud be like

H: Pfff what u said

H: Plus scared

H: Do u want to do it before u graduate?

K: Idc

K: R u actually scared to do it

H: I never let myself be scared so no only nervous

H: Im gonna change the topic is that ok

K: Yeah

H: If i broke my leg wud u carry me on ur back to the hospital?

K: No id call the ambulance

H: Hahaha ur really starting to be smart i hope u dont go up a class

K: R u having fun

H: Yeahhhh is that ur question?

K: Yeah

H: Im gonna ask the f**kmarrykill thing

H: Out of the three third years who wud u do which with

H: No wait with our year

H: Except not me cuz im sure ud wanna do all three ;)

H: So tsukishima yachisan and yamaguchi

K: Kill tsukishima

H: Hahahahahahahaha

K: Marry yachisan

K: And the last thing with yamaguchi

H: Dam that wasnt as hard as i thot

K: If u had to do it with ushijimasan to get me to stay at karasuno wud u

H: :o

H: USHIJIMA

H: I dont think thats physically possible

H: This is probly gonna offend u kageyama but how long do i have to do it for? Or is it like certain number of times

K: Idk how much wud u be willing to do

H: :o sadist!

K: No im just asking how much its worth

H: Well as long as i cud survive it and hit ur tosses again id do it as much as it took

H: Dam that was a good one

H: How do i follow it

H: Ok

H: This is a serious one

H: And it might be too serious so if u dont wanna answer dont

H: If the only way u cud play vball again

H: Was to do it with me

H: But i didnt want to do it

H: Wud u physically force me to

H: Not begging or talking but making me

K: Wud i rape u?

H: Yes

K: No i wudnt do that to anyone to play vball again

K: I wudnt deserve vball

H: Have u already thot about that cuz u answered fast

K: No

H: That must mean u take sex pretty seriously

H: ?

K: I guess

H: Ok ur turn

K: I have a serious one then

H: Kk

K: If u knew i raped yachisan and it wud get me kicked off the team forever wud u still tell

H: Im not going to answer that one cuz u just said ud never do that to anyone

H: If u did that and i knew i dont think i cud hit ur tosses anymore anyway

H: Can i change back to not so serious?

K: Yeah

H: Whats cuter skirts or tiny ponytails like yachisans

K: Ponytails

K: Do u like how guys look more or girls

H: I think guys

H: What wud u say to yachisan if she asked u out?

K: Y

H: Idk just a question

K: No id say y

K: And if she said cuz she liked me i guess id go out with her

H: U guess? So like a pity date?

H: U dont like her enough to go out with her?

K: No

H: Well then u shud probly just say no nicely

H: Or her feelings will get hurt later when she finds out u dont like her that much

K: But what if she cried

H: I dont think yachisan wud at least not in front of u

H: Whats with u and crying, it really bugs u?

K: Small people

H: Really?

K: With other people it annoys me mostly

H: I c

K: Did u have a best friend in middle school

H: Nope not a best friend

H: Hey kageyama can we just talk for a while now?

K: Yeah

H: Whats ur favorite part of ur day there?

K: Contests

K: Usually at 1 or 4

H: Is there any part u dont like?

K: When i get there and see not my team

H: :(

H: Kageyamaaaaaa will u get home already so i can hug u and kick ur butt

K: If i were home id come to ur house rn and play with u at the barn

H: Hahaha really

H: We shud do more stuff like that, like meet up late and play vball itd be fun

H: I kind of get bored going to practice every day at the same time in the same place

H: It sucks that theres no practice matches in the summer

K: Im happy im not missing any

H: Yeah

H: Have u talked to anyone else lately?

K: Tanakasan once

H: Whatd he say

K: That it was cool and i better make the senpais proud

K: Hey

2:01 am

K: R u gone

K: U fell asleep

H: I DID FOR A LITTLE SORRY KAGEYAMA

H: Im good now what were u gonna say

K: I wanted to ask about yesterday

K: About when u asked what u cud do to make me happy

H: Ok

K: What i thot is u were like wanting me to give u some long thing to do and that wud make u happy to do that

K: ?

H: Is that like needy? U thought i was that?

H: Or wanted to be that?

K: I guess

H: Well i honestly didnt know what to expect so i wasnt hoping for something long more than short

H: But i actually think i am kind of like that

H: Cuz i do like when things r hard and i have to work for it

H: Is that something u dislike, if i am like that?

K: Well if u try to hide it i dont like that

K: So if u wanted something to be longer or harder u shud tell me

K: Is all

H: Ok that makes sense

K: So

K: If i ask u to do something u like that?

H: Well

H: Haha

H: Yeah i do

H: Like in vball when u say jump ur highest then i think "i will!" Its like extra push

K: Ok

K: Wud u like or dislike it if i pushed

K: How u think and feel about stuff that same way?

H: Like ask me to do stuff about my feelings?

K: Yeah pushing u farther

K: Like into them

K: Maybe ur in far enough is what im wondering so u dont want to be pushed

H: Well i like to feel everything as much as i can, cuz even when its feeling sad like after i lose that makes me want to try harder the sadder i feel, and if im mad i want to get really mad so it will help me later

H: So i dont mind if u want to push me it will probly make me better!

H: So bring it on kageyama!

K: Ok then can i ask u to do something

H: Yes yes what

K: When u talk about missing u say the team misses u or i miss ur tosses

K: But i want u to say the other thing

H: Ok sure

H: Right now?

K: Yeah

H: I miss u kageyamakun

H: Thats all u wanted after all that stuff

H: Haha so weird

H: Ok but that felt weird

H: So i c ur point of wanting me to say it cuz it was dif somehow

H: Did it seem different to u?

K: Yeah

K: Thats y i asked

K: I wanted to see

H: So do u like it wud u rather i say that

K: Ur the one saying it is it weird

H: No its what i always meant when i said the other stuff so its not weird

K: K

H: But kageyama

H: If u ask and i say the stuff r u asking so that ill be happy answering or do u actually like asking

H: Cuz then its not fair

K: I like asking

K: I like pushing i guess

H: And i like being pushed! So its perfect yay

H: This is the best birthday

K: Its not ur bday here anymore

H: Ah yeah

H: U werent kidding about late

H: When do u get up again?

K: 6

H: Ooo r u sure kageyama

H: That its ok

K: Id rather do it than not

H: K then i have a question

K: K

H: Whos ur fav hitter at camp?

K: I dont mind tossing to bokutosan cuz of his power

K: But theres an american guy thats the fastest

K: So my tosses go the best with him

H: Whats his name

K: Idk names

K: Something with a d sound

H: Pffff

H: Whos the scariest coach?

K: The chinese one

K: Hes short probly tall as u but hes really

K: Mean i guess

K: He makes u sit out if u make a mistake

H: One mistake?

K: Yeah

H: Id never get to play!

H: But hes short as me haha

H: Im having more cake since my bdays pretty much over

K: What kind

H: Picture: a piece of chocolate cake with white frosting

H: Picture: dark, Hinata's face isn't very clear, eyes closed, smiling like a kid, fork between his teeth and mouth dirty

K: U piss me off with those pics

H: :o sorry i didnt know

K: Just cuz u dont try and theyre always fine anyway

H: Oh hahaha

H: How r ur parents

K: Fine

H: How r u

K: Ok

H: R u jealous of my cake

K: Yeah im hungry now

H: Hahaha

H: Ik ur hands hurt, how does the rest of u feel? Do ur wrists still hurt?

K: No

K: Im used to all the drills now so i dont get sore

H: Good good

H: Have u got hit in the face ever

K: No dumbass i dont space out

H: Bakageyama!

H: Does anyone get hit in the face or do they all have perfect focus like the king

K: I havent seen anyone get hit

K: Bokutosan plowed a guy from england last week

H: Woaaah like ran him over?

K: Yeah

H: Bokutosans big hed kill me if he ran me over

K: This guy was pretty big too so he was ok

K: His knee got banged tho

H: Ah sucks

H: At least u havent got hurt really at setter camp i hope u dont

K: Pf ur the one to worry about

K: I have nightmares of ur arm in a cast when i come back

H: Hahahaha geeez no trust

K: R u still eating

H: Yeah

K: I better be able to c some abs when i get there

H: Dont worry ill do situps before i sleep

H: I usually do

K: Y

H: At night after i talk to u i feel like im running out of time til u come back so i try to do things i think will help

H: Weird stuff happens at night

K: Ur not still being nervous r u

H: No im ok

H: U wanna sleep now tobiochan?

K: If u want

K: Ur bday

H: Yeah it was a good one, im ready to sleep

H: Goodnight good luck good riddance bakageyama

K: Night dumbass

 

 


	22. Day 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy happy birthday to Hinata! I posted the bday chap yesterday without even realizing, but yay my precious sunshine boy

Tuesday 10:01 pm

K: Guess what i did today dumbass

H: Omg what?

K: I completely screwed up this drill we were doing setting to the middles cuz were spose to time it right so the middle on the opposite side was hitting at the same time and then im spose to turn and try to block that middle

K: But i got into it and kept tossing hinata speed and messing up the timing so their setter didnt get to block

H: Hahahahaha omg

H: Sorry i shudnt laugh u were prob embarrassed

K: I wasnt i was just pissed that i wud completely forget to adjust

H: Well how was camp otherwise?

K: Good

H: Good! Have u been talking to people?

K: Just akaashisan mostly and the other japan setter he knows

H: Whats he like whats his name?

K: Hajikishi

K: Blond intense taller than me

H: Woah scary

K: How r u

H: :)

H: We took another pic for u today!

H: Here u go

H: Picture: Karasuno volleyball team in the gym, flexing and doing power poses

H: Yachisan didnt want to pose so im in it this time

K: Tell them they all look like dumbasses

H: Im not gonna say that! We thot it was funny

H: Tanakasan said we had to be intimidating to compete with the scary setters

H: Ooooooomg guess what else

K: What

H: Yamaguchi and yachi kissed after practice! They didnt think anyone saw but tsukishima and i did

K: Like actual

H: Yeah yeah real! It was fast but it was on the lips so that counts right?

K: Yeah

K: Who kissed who

H: YAMAGUCHI DID CAN U BELIEVE IT

H: He just leaned down and they kind of bumped nosed accidentally first but he still did it which was brave and i went all waaaaah in my chest it was cool!

H: I think yamas the best one to date Yachisan cuz tsukishima doesnt make fun of him even when theyre in practice together

H: What do u think

K: Yeah i think theyre good

K: Together

H: :):) me too

H: Hey kageyama only 10 days left

H: Does that make u kinda sad or kinda happy

K: A lot happy

H: 10 days seems like so long tho even tho its already been 22

K: Still makes me happy

H: What about ur parents do they want to come back?

K: Probly not

H: Haha

K: Hey

K: Do u think yachisans cute

H: Shes super cute! Shes the perfect height for me to see her face and shes so cute!

K: I think shes cute

H: Oo do u

K: But ur cuter

K: Is what i think

H: Oh

H: :o

H: Thanks

K: Yeah

K: Weve been practicing jump sets in the pool

H: Woah really?

K: Cuz its easier on ur legs so u can do it a bunch of times to get the form down without jumping so much on the gym floor

H: Thats really cool, i wish we had a pool

H: U wanna do the question thing?

H: Or play sexmarrykill?

K: Lets play that

H: Ok u go first?

K: K

K: Akaashisan bokutosan

K: Kenmasan

H: Omggg i have to kill one of them?

H: Kageyama so hard!

H: Ahhhh i cant!

H: U r so good kagekun

K: Answer

H: Fine kill akaashisan

H: Im sure hes still pretty when hes dead

K: Ha

H: And i guess marry kenma?

K: And sex bokutosan

H: Well i figured id have to do him anyway if we were married so handling it once wud be a better option

K: U wudnt want to do him

H: BIG GUY kageyama im a smaller guy

H: Not sure if id hold up if u know what i mean

K: Im bigger than u wud u be scared to do it with me

H: Yes

H: Definitely yes cuz u have no patience and no sympathy

K: Fine

K: Ur turn

H: Ok tanakasan daichisan and kiyokosan

K: Sex kiyokosan

H: Pf wow

K: Kill tanakasan

H: Mean!

H: Hahahaha then u have to marry the captain

K: Yeah

H: Give me another hard one!

H: And ill give u a better one next time

K: K tsukkishima ushijimasan and tendousan

H: O

H: MY

H: GOODNESS

H: Ok hmmm

H: Well i dont think i cud be married to tendou or tsukishima without killing them so i wud have to marry japan

H: Uhhhh i cant do that with tsukishima but tendous scary as hell!

K: :)

H: Kageyama u jerk!

H: I pick kill tsuki and sex with tendousan

K: Haha

K: But same

H: Hahaha

H: Ok a good one for bakageyama

H: Iwaizumisan

H: Kuroosan

H: And bokutosan

K: Im thinking

H: Good that means its kind of hard

K: Kill kuroo cuz he pisses me off to play against

K: Marry iwaizumisan sex bokutosan

K: Maybe hed go into emo mode and not be so into it

H: Hahahaha y didnt u suggest that when i had to do him?

H: But bokutosans fun so maybe id like it

K: U wud u dumbass

H: Hahaha kageyama if u did it with him ud have to be bottom

H: Thats really funny

K: Y

K: U think im not bottom?

H: No way ur the king!

H: Thatd be funny id even do it with u if u had to be bottom

K: Shut up

K: U get oikawasan turniphead and mad dog

H: Ahhhh what mad dog?!

H: Dammit

H: Hmmm

H: Well i cant do it with mad dog

H: And oikawasans really creepy already and im sure has lots of experience so that wud be as terrifying

H: So i guess im sexing the turniphead

H: Oh no but then i have to marry mad dog or

H: !

H: Kill mad dog and marry oikawasan!

K: What u dumbass u cant marry him

K: Y wud u ever

H: Hey im answering not u

H: But dont worry ill give u one with oikawasan so u can do whatever u want with him

K: Hey stfu dont say it that way

H: PFFF hahaha u creep

H: Oikawasan, the setter from dateko, and tsukishima

K: Kill oikawasan

H: Hahahaaaaa but then whats left?

K: Dammit

K: Im changing kill tsukishima

K: Fuck oikawa then and marry the other guy

K: Cuz i cant marry him

H: Woaaaaah kageyamas gonna sex the grand king

H: Then wed see who the real king is ;)

K: Shut up bastard

H: But that takes guts kageyama so good for u id never do it with the grand king

K: Y just cuz u think hes good at it

H: Yeah

H: Do u think he is?

K: Probly

H: And ur not scared?

H: What if he laughed at u wudnt that be pretty awful?

K: He wudnt laugh cuz id make sure i was as good

H: Pf yeah sure

H: But seriously if he did laugh at u doing that wudnt that be the worst thing? Id probly cry cuz i wud just get so ashamed

K: Geez do u have no confidence

H: Y shud i have confidence ive never done anything like that!

K: Well u play vball

K: Which is physical

H: Pfff i dont think u shud challenge the grand king if thats where ur confidence comes from

K: Im just saying ur athletic that has to be good for something

H: Hahaha maybe to get away

K: Haha

H: Actually kags i think u cud take him maybe cuz ud be really really bad at talking dirty and i bet hes really good but ur strong and have good

H: Technique?

H: So u cud shut him up maybe

K: When u said thatd be the worst thing i get what u mean

H: About him laughing?

K: Yeah that wud suck

H: Yeah

H: Whos turn?

K: Mine

K: Yachisan sugasan yamaguchi

H: Oh no! Theyre all really nice and i have to kill one

K: Ik dumbass so answer

H: Hm

H: Ill leave kill til last

H: Id marry yamaguchi

H: And since sugasans way older than me id do it with yachisan

H: And so id have to kill sugasan :(

K: Y wud u marry yamaguchi instead of yachisan

H: Well if i had to be with them forever im more comfortable around guys

K: O

H: What?

K: What

H: What does o mean did u think i was gonna say something else?

K: No i was just saying

H: Ok my turn then

H: Tanakasan nishinoyasan and ennoshitasan

K: Kill tanakasan

K: Sex noyasan

K: Marry ennoshitasan

H: Can i tell them who u picked? Please!

K: No

H: Ahhh but those three will think its funny

K: I dont want the captain knowing that

H: Geez fine but its just a game

H: Ur turn

K: Daichisan sugasan asahisan

H: Ahhh no not again

H: Well i cud never kill asahisan

H: And i killed sugasan last time!

H: Ill kill daichisan he probly wudnt die anyway

H: Hmm

H: Sugasan wud be nice to marry

H: So sex asahisan

H: Hed be very gentle

K: Stop thats weird i dont wanna hear

H: Calm down kagkun ur so touchy about that

H: And u always notice when i say weird stuff so that makes me wonder about u

K: Shut up

K: Take ur turn

H: Ok

H: Yachisan

H: Yamaguchi

H: And me

K: What

H: Well we never went over the rules so theres no reason i cant put myself in

H: Im not gonna get mad

H: Or r u not worried about that r u worried about being embarrassed :)

K: Shut

K: Up

K: Im not worried

K: And i already have my answer so kill yamaguchi sex with yachisan and marry u

H: Hey u have to be honest!

K: That was honest

H: I annoy u so y r u killing yamaguchi?

K: I cant kill my best friend

H: Oooooh

H: Well thats not a rule

K: Id marry u we cud do tosses forever

H: Haha yeah even when were old!

H: Ok ur turn

K: I get to put me in this one but then we cant anymore

H: Ok

K: So me

K: Kenma and bokutosan

H: Aaaaa kageyamaaaa y

H: I cudnt kill bokutosan

H: But kenma is the same size i cant kill him

H: And if u didnt kill ur best friend i cant kill mine

K: No u can

K: Dont let that change it just be honest

H: Well ok

H: Then cuz ive missed u so bad while ur gone i dont think i cud kill u or sex u and stop

H: So ill marry u then

H: And then

H: Kill bokutosan please forgive me senpai and sex kenma

K: Whod be on top with u and kenma

H: Hey no extra questions

K: No who

H: Idk

H: Kenma prob wudnt stop playing his game so maybe id have to top

K: Omg ha didnt think of that

H: :) did u think that was funny kageyamakun?

K: U doing it at all is funny

H: Meaaaaan

H: I knew i shudnt have said anything

K: Hey when u said sex u and stop

H: DONT KAGEYAMA IT CAME OUT WRONG AND I HOPED U DIDNT NOTICE

H: I meant of course that i wudnt do it with u then never see or speak to u again

K: So ud marry me so we cud do it all the time

H: :| no that wasnt my idea

H: But if thats what u want so be it

H: Im sure thats y u picked marry me just so u can have my cute butt all to urself

K: No i said for tosses

H: Yeah yeah sure

K: Shut up

H: Hey kageyamakun this was fun, we shud play when u get back too

K: K

K: R we done then

H: Yeah im tired

K: Me too

H: Kk

H: Goodnight kageyama

K: Night

H: Good luck tomorrow

K: Thanks

 

 


	23. Day 23

Wednesday 10:35 pm

K: Hey

H: Kageyamaaaa we get a practice match tomorrow!

H: Which ik u dont want to miss it but im excited anyway for a competition

K: W who

H: Its some unofficial neighborhood thing just of people who used to play

H: Oni is really nervous

H: I feel like it was bad for me to be super excited cuz i think it made him more scared

K: Well ur bastards for playing one without me but good luck i guess

H: Thanks and sorry

K: Hey what size shoe do u wear

H: Um y?

H: The only reason i cud think of is cuz u think its funny and want to tease me

H: Ohhh is this cuz they say people who have small feet have small other stuff?

K: No stfu

K: Im wondering about ur shoes and nothing else

H: Well ok

H: Then my vball shoes r size 7

K: Do u plan on growing second year

H: SHUT UP I OBVIOUSLY HOPE SO

K: I meant do u think u will

H: Uhhhh

H: Idk

H: I havent for like six months

H: My shoe size hasnt changed in a few years so im pretty sure it never will

K: K

H: What u wanna talk about

K: Idc

H: Any cool australian stuff uve seen?

K: No

H: Any hot uni girls u like hmmm?

K: No

H: Dam

H: Hot guys at camp?

K: Not paying attention

H: Lame kageyama

H: Well i dont walk around a lot lately so idk if theres anyone here u havent seen

K: Is this what u wanna talk about

H: Idk y not

H: Yeah?

K: Sure

H: K

H: Top or bottom

K: Well id want to try both

H: Ok well wud u want to be top or bottom the first time

K: Depends who i was with

H: Whatever person ud most want to do it with of the people u know rn

H: So top or bottom with this person

K: Top

K: Unless they really wanted to be

H: Then ud let them?

K: Yeah

H: U r so weird kageyama y this of all things r u not a king with

H: Can i ask who the person is?

K: No

K: Let me ask

H: Ok

K: Do u think putting it in a girl wud be better than a guy

H: Well idk but i kind of think it all mostly depends on if u like the person

H: I think if u like them everything wud b better

H: Thats how it works in real life if u like someone everything is funner with them

K: K

H: Wud u rather do it with someone u liked who wasnt so good at it or with someone u didnt really like but they were good at it

H: Like good at making u feel good

K: Idk

K: Is there things people do to b better at it?

H: Idk i wanted to see if u knew that

H: But im sure theres a way to be not good at it

K: Well if i liked them then itd still be fun like u said

K: So does it really matter if theyre good

H: I guess not but ur answering

K: Someone i like then

H: K u go

K: Fast or slow

H: Slow the first time

H: Well but faster wud be less awkward

H: But i might not even know whats happening

H: But that might be better so faster i guess

H: Can i ask the same thing?

K: Yeah

K: Slower

H: Oh really y is that

K: Just so i cud figure stuff out

H: Ok

H: Hey

H: If ur a setter and have to know ur hitters wud u b like that then? Like know the other person and what they like and r good at?

K: Idk id try

H: Dam thatd be pretty good

H: Ur turn

K: Since u like being pushed wud u like someone telling u what to do

H: Well i hope they wudnt be mean about it but yeah thatd be helpful

H: Wait

H: Did u mean that as like a control thing like sadist

H: Wait gimme a sec

H: Ok i looked up sadist and it actually is someone who likes causing other people pain

H: So if u like to be in charge that doesnt make u sadist

H: So sorry if i screwed that up

H: But anyway

H: I wud like someone to tell me what to do yes cuz its the easiest way for me to know what they want cuz i cant figure stuff out like u

K: K

H: Wud u want someone to come onto u when ur not expecting it or wud u rather ur both thinking it and feel like it

K: Both

H: Ur turn

K: If i

K: Dont answer til i explain

H: K

K: Asked u to do it

K: While we were friends and teammates like we r now

K: Wud u

K: Done

H: Ok so just once to like

H: So u cud know what ur doing for later?

H: Yeah id do it

K: Wud u really

H: Yeah if u wanted to

H: Kageyama

H: If ur gonna ask me for real ill say yes

H: U know if u wanted practice before

H: If it doesnt happen before that

H: Not that im desperate to do it with u

H: Sorry i just meant i was seriously being honest that i wud as ur friend

K: Ok

K: Sorry i asked cuz now u feel weird right

H: Yeah cuz now u think im weird

K: No u were just answering

H: Ok

H: Maybe we shud talk about something else

K: K

H: Umm but idk what

K: Idk

H: So

H: Lets sleep then

K: No

K: Ur not happy u cant leave

K: Itll get weirder if we leave it

K: Wont it

H: Yeah i was thinking that but then what do we do?

K: I cud ask another thing

K: About it

H: K ill be honest

K: So if i come home

K: And we do lots of tosses

K: And then later i ask

K: U to do it

K: U will for real?

H: Yeah for real

H: Do u think it wud change everything if we did that?

K: Like make it awkward

H: Yeah

K: Well it shudnt

K: If were friends

H: U mean cuz we know each other and like each other so it wud just be something we help each other with

H: Cuz thats what i think

K: Yeah

H: What about while we were doing it wud that part be awkward?

H: Ahh im scared now i think it wud be

K: Well idk anything

K: And u dont

K: So its not like theres pressure

H: Hmm but i still feel like u know more than me

K: Doubt it

K: How much shit have u watched

H: Like

H: Porn?

H: Is that what ur talking about c idk even that

K: Yeah

H: Once

H: No twice

K: A month or

H: :| of course ud say a month

K: Ever

H: Yeah ever

H: I didnt like it freaked me out

H: Sorry if thats not normal but

H: I just felt really guilty and that wasnt fun

K: Do u feel guilty talking about it cuz u shudve said

H: Well actually no not with u

H: I guess cuz were friends

H: I think i cud do it with u kageyamakun cuz im used to u telling me to do stuff and im used to being around u and ive already seen everything

H: So there if u want to ask i wont be scared and thats all

K: Ok

H: Can i ask a question now?

H: Its like urs but not the same

K: K

H: If u do it before me and then i ask u to teach me, will u?

K: Yeah

K: Who do u think id do it with

H: Hmm

H: Well i always thot someone older until we started talking more

H: So now i think someone cute and ur age so that theyre not younger and scared of u

H: Prob a girl id say

K: Y

H: Idk

H: I think theres more cute girls than guys

H: Altho yamaguchis cute and u said im cute so thats 2 on just ur team

H: Onis cute but younger than u

H: Who do u think id do it with?

K: Idk do u even actually want to

H: Honestly

H: Idk

H: I wud want someone i knew really well and the only people ik really well r our team

H: Otherwise i dont really see y i need to cuz i have vball i dont really

H: Care about it

H: There now u know all my secrets about not caring about that stuff

H: And if u spread it around idc but ill still fight u just as an excuse to

K: U think i wud do that

H: Well i cant see u talking about this with anyone else

H: So i guess not

K: I think i care more

K: Which pisses me off

H: Y

K: Seems like u win then

H: Win at what?

K: Like control

H: O

H: I dont think its control probly more like just dont want to bother

K: But i shud be better than u at that

H: Y?

K: Im a setter

H: Uhh r u always a setter with everything?

K: Thats how ill be the best

H: Fine so u want me to care more?

K: No then I wudnt be beating u if u changed

K: I either want to care less or make u care more

H: How wud u do either of those?

K: Well u cant care less once uve cared more can u

H: Hmmm well doesnt seem like it

K: But u can care more so id have to make u

H: Whats ur bright idea for doing that mr setter

K: I cud make u watch more shit

H: Oh

K: But thatd prob just scare u more

K: Or make u less confident

K: So i guess

K: Id just have to figure out how to do it really good so ud care about more when we were done

H: Hahaha so cocky!

H: But thats what i expect if ur treating it like setting

H: But if u r i trust u cuz ik u best as a setter

H: Tosses!

H: :) i love ur tosses and i miss u bad bad really bad

H: So do really good at setter camp then come back as fast as u can and play with me

K: K

K: Cuz i miss u

K: Too

H: Cool

K: Sleep now then

H: K

H: Ha always telling me what to do

H: Goodnight

K: Night

 

 


	24. Day 24

Thursday 9:49 pm

K: R u there dumbass

H: Hey heeeey kagekun whats up?

K: I have a question

H: Ready!

K: Y

K: Did Tsukishima text me today

H: Uhhhh what tsukishima?

K: Y do u think he did?

H: Im guessing to pick a fight?

K: Hinata

H: Yes kageyamakun

K: Whatd u do in practice today

H: Had our practice match

K: Yeah

K: Ik

H: No

H: That jerk

H: DID HE TELL U

H: EVERYONE SWORE THEYD NEVER SAY ANYTHING TO U

K: Hey stfu

K: Did

K: U

K: Hit

K: Oikawas tosses

H: YES I DID BUT KAGEYAMA PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN AND IT WONT BE SO BAD AS TSUKISHIMA MADE IT SOUND

H: What happened was the people for our match came and it was younger guys than i expected and the grand king was with them

H: So we were gonna play them and i was excited to go against him but really sad that u werent there and without u i wasnt sure i cud win

H: But then they didnt have enough people so we were gonna give them a few but we ended up mixing the teams all the way and grand king wanted me on his team

K: Of course he did u giant dumbass ur the best spiker we have

H: So he tossed and i hit them and i hated it kagyama and i felt really awful like i wud rather not play at all

H: So dont be really mad

K: Y wud u agree y wudnt u refuse?

H: Well i had to play it was practice

K: U just said u didnt want to so y didnt u make some excuse to leave?

H: Noooo ur using question marks

K: U

K: Were never spose to have his tosses

K: Everyone compares me to him but u were the person i cudnt handle that from

K: Now its wrecked

H: Nothings wrecked kageyamakun i love ur tosses and hate his and nothings changed it doesnt matter if the grand king tossed to me cuz ur the real king and ull always be the best

K: No its different now cuz u

K: He got u from me

H: No kageyama not at all! Ennoshita said i shud go on his team cuz id be a change from Oni cuz i guess i havent been so good lately so he thot i needed it and it just happened to be the grand king and that didnt mean anything

K: If it didnt y wud u feel bad about doing it?

K: U wanted to see about his tosses right u wanted him to toss u

H: No way! How cud i want his tosses when ive already had urs?

K: I played against u and wanted u on my team as my hitter to toss to u for ur speed and jump

K: And then i got u on my team and wanted to toss u just cuz u wanted to win and wud make it happen

H: Thank u kageyama i appreciate it! I appreciate ur tosses!

K: And u were my hitter cuz no one said anything about me without saying u too

K: Now i dont have u as mine anymore

K: And if i dont have u i have to hate u

H: KAGEYAMA NO

H: U DONT KAGEYAMA U DONT HAVE TO PLZ NO

K: I dont wanna talk more so well go tomorrow

H: Noooo please please dont leave

K: Fine then answer my questions

K: It better be the truth and u better have answers for everything

H: I will please ask!

K: Did u like his tosses?

H: I already answered that!

K: Were they better than Onis?

H: Hes 3 years older than Oni!

K: Did he smile and tell u good job shrimpychan and have u drooling all over like everyone else

H: NO I WAS NOT DOING THAT

H: The only person id drool over is u and i dont becuz ik u dont like it!

H: And yeah he was smiling i cud tell he really expected me to like his tosses

H: And he didnt call me that name he started calling me

H: Hinchan

K: What.

H: Its the only thing i felt guilty about so i wanted u to know!!

K: If u felt guilty then y did u go along with it did u ask him to stop??

K: U didnt ik u didnt cuz ur a bastard

H: I didnt only cuz i wudve felt mean and cuz hes scary and i dont think he wud listen to me anyway!!!

K: That is it then

K: Its all those stupid nicknames

K: And ur a sucker like everyone else

H: KAGEYAMA TOBIO I DIDNT LIKE IT

K: SHUT UP DUMBASS U CANT CALL ME THAT

H: I KNEW THIS WUD BOTHER U CUZ U DONT CALL ME STUFF AND DONT LIKE TO AND NOW U THINK I ACTUALLY CARE AND WANT U TO

H: BUT I DONT

H: I like u calling me hinata becuz thats my name and i like it and were partners and teammates and best friends and i only call u other stuff to tease u for being serious!

K: He can make everyone feel good about themselves but i do that with my tosses which is better!

K: So idc about anything he said to u or how many times he smiled idc cuz i dont need to im better than that

H: And thats fine! Good for u that ur better! Im totally glad ur better obviouslyyyy cuz i want what u want

K: Answer this

H: Yes!!

K: U like hinchan right thats a good name

H: Uhhh yes its good but not when he says it

K: But u smiled when he called u it and were happy

H: No that answer is no i stared then got really nervous and stopped looking at him when he said it

H: Ask yamaguchi or ennoshita or anyone else except tsukishima

K: Everyone likes the stuff he comes up with but the problem is i thot u were like me and didnt care about that stuff u were another person that only actually cared about the vball and didnt need that stuff like i dont need it

K: But ur not like that and now idk what to do

H: Y wud u have to do anything?

H: If theres something wrong with our duo and its to do with me then u ask me to fix it like always with vball and everything

H: U dont do it urself

K: But this is what ur like and u cant change its not like a skill

K: Dammit

K: Did u like it? Did it make u feel good to play with him becuz hes that way

H: I already said no kageyama i was scared and embarrassed

K: But thats probly cuz ur used to me so it was weird but u cud get used to him and i hate that.

K: Idiot i cant believe u did that u wud know that wud suck for me

H: IM SORRY KAGEYAMA WHAT ELSE CAN I DO

K: As a setter im not allowed to play favorites but im allowed to be possessive

K: I wanted u to like my tosses so much that u didnt WANT to hit anyone elses

K: I wanted to cripple u like that

K: Im jealous as hell of anyone who gets to toss to u even sugasan

K: But with oikawa its way

K: Worse than that

K: Its not jealous its

K: It makes me want to hurt u like actually

H: I wish u wud! I wish u were here and cud just hurt me cuz the more u did the more i wud feel u like me!

H: I DONT CARE WHAT WERE DOING AS LONG AS UR THERE

K: I only want to hurt u cuz i cant do what i really want which is b good enough that ull never think of anyones tosses but mine

H: BUT U R GOOD ENOUGH

K: I KNOW BUT IT STILL DOESNT WORK SO ITS IMPOSSIBLE

H: NO KAGEYAMA

H: Listen to this

H: When I was hitting the grand kings tosses i was thinking about ur tosses and when i hit Oni im thinking about urs and thats what u want right?

H: Thats exactly what u want right?

K: NO THATS NOT

H: THEN WHAT?

K: I want u to not want to hit other peoples tosses AT ALL

K: U still like them u just dont like them AS MUCH

H: U SUCK KAGEYAMA THATS NOT FAIR

H: U like tossing to other people cuz u love vball and u just like tossing to me the best

H: So i get to like vball too and take other tosses or else ur being a selfish KING and not nice at all

H: U dont think anyone can like vball as much as u but I DO PROBABLY MORE

K: U DO NOT EITHER I LIKE IT BETTER OR ITS THE SAME

H: FINE THE SAME!!!

H: Kageyama i cant say anymore than this

H: U know i have a lot of favorite things

H: U tossing to me is literally my favorite thing in my entire life ever

H: So u better not take advantage of me and u better feel DAMN LUCKY that ur my favorite

H: Becuz even tho i dont like all of u i still worship the ground my setter walks on and i was not planning on telling u that but i trust u enough to not be a sadist and step on me

K: U didnt have to tell me that

K: I cant do anything about it

K: Do u want me to

H: No i dont want u to.

K: If i were there id hit u seriously

H: Good! If u were here id say bring it on!

K: Shut up

K: It pisses me off too that ur not scared of me anymore so ud do that without thinking about how mad id get

H: Thats obviously not true u idiot y wud i make everyone promise never to tell??

K: So if i were there ud be too scared to?

H: IF U WERE HERE I WUDNT HAVE HAD TO

K: Oh so u HAD TO U HAD TO HAVE HIS TOSSES Y IS THAT

H: NOO NOT WHAT I MEANT!

H: If u were here kageyama i wudnt be all messed up and have everyone asking me questions all the time and worrying about me so i wud have said no to being on his team even if it made me look stupid

K: Y wud it be stupid just cuz everyone always gives him what he wants

H: I just want u to be here kageyama and uhhhh i cant control how i feel about it and everyone notices and im embarrassed cuz i feel like i shudnt feel like that about my teammate that ive only known a year

K: Wud it be stupid to side with me over him?

H: U R SO STUPID

H: U idiot

H: Kageyama i did not want to do it but i did it and its over and nothing happened i dont feel any different about u just worse about him

H: But if u still want to push me go ahead cuz i can go farther than that but u better be ready to hear about it

K: Ur pissing me off

K: Im annoyed that i have to care about this i dont want u to go farther im sick of it

H: SO BELIEVE ME THAT IM TELLING THE TRUTH

K: I believe ur telling me what u think is the truth what idk is if u actually know how u feel

H: Well push me some more and ull find out

K: Fine u bastard

K: Theres no one that u dont like some part of as a person

K: Ull admit people r good at stuff u said tsukishimas smart and oikawas serve was really good

K: So u cant dislike him the same way i can

K: Hes my rival position and not urs

K: So when u hit for him if u hate it u still dont hate it like i hate watching it so how do i know u dont like the nice things he says cuz u do like some things about him so is that one of those things

H: Ok kageyama u cant ask me to hate people u hate cuz thats not what a friendship is

K: I dont hate him

H: Ok well u cant ask me to dislike everyone u dislike, thats not a good thing to build a friendship on

H: So yes i think hes talented at some things and i think he came up with a good nickname BUT

H: I can honestly say that stuff doesnt affect what i feel about playing vball with him

H: So i am like u i dont care about that stuff when it comes to vball i keep them separate

H: So if u were to call me nicknames i wudnt think of that in vball terms id think of it in friend terms

H: Not that i think of the grand king as a friend he really scares me

H: So with him its just a person thing and sort of teasing thing

H: So there see everything with u is on a better level than him, the vball, the friends, and even ur personalities cuz i wud rather be yelled at then him secretly threatening me while talking in a nice voice

K: No

K: I hate when he does that

K: Dammit he did that to u?

K: Now im just pissed at him for that and taking u on his team and calling u that name im not pissed at u anymore

H: Ok

K: But i have to ask another thing

H: Sure

K: What were his tosses like

H: Well first of all they werent fast enough, it seemed like he was kind of wimpy about pushing the quick across

H: R u doing that scary smile

K: No keep going

H: He cant make them stop like u obviously

H: And he kept asking me all these questions that i feel like u already know on ur own

K: Dammit r u lying?

H: No

K: Then i am better

H: He does look nice when he does it, like relaxed

H: And he got closer and closer every time to what i want

H: But thats all, he cudnt get them faster and he cudnt get it perfect the first try when we tried a different set

K: So u swear

K: That u like mine better

K: Not that they r better

K: But that u like them better

H: I swear :)

K: Fine

K: U wanna talk now or r u pissed about me chewing ur ass

H: Hahahaha nooo way im used to it and it was a really good fight wasnt it? I was gonna suggest we fake one cuz i thought we needed to fight but this worked out

K: U didnt do it so we cud fight did u cuz id kill u

K: Seriously

H: No and tomorrow im gonna kick tsukishimas butt so hard that yamaguchi cries about it

H: What do u wanna talk about?

K: Idk

K: K im still pissed cuz

K: I was gonna start calling u something different since ik u better but now i cant cuz hinchan is cute af and nothings better than that

H: U wanted to call me something else?

K: If u wanted but now no

H: No please u still shud!

H: I mean

H: I want u to if u wud

K: U bastard u said u didnt care what i called u

H: Ik but listen

K: U said u liked hinata and u never wanted me to call u different

H: Ikkkk kageyama but that was before i knew u wanted to! Cuz i thot u didnt before member? So now that u want to it wud make me happy if u did!

H: Not really happy only happy cuz its not a big deal we wont make it one

K: So u want me to

H: Yes yessss ill beg if u want

K: No

H: Ok so what do u want to call me now?

K: Just kun like u do me so its the same

H: Hinatakun?

K: Yeah

H: No its not the same, kageyamakun has 2 ks so it sounds good, hinatakun is what yachisan calls me sometimes and i dont dislike it but its not really

H: Fun

K: I KNOW THAT cuz shittykawa took the fun one

K: But im not gonna say shoyo so what im i spose to say

H: NO SAY THAT

H: Sorry no say that say shoyo plz or shochan

H: My sister calls me shochan u cud say that

H: It doesnt really matter cuz u dont say my name a lot anyway right

K: Wont say that

H: U dont have to in front of people of course

H: Please kagekun it wud make me really happy!

K: Thats y i wont u make a big deal out of it

H: I wont i wont even notice

H: Or ill pretend i dont

H: Its no big deal u can if u want but u dont have to idc

H: Anyway

H: NO WAIT KAGEYAMA

H: How bout shokun?

H: I like it, its better than shochan and cooler than hinchan right?

H: And no one else has ever called me that

K: Thats what u want

H: Yeah please

K: K

H: Ok

K: I probly wont call u it

K: Much

H: Which im totally good with

K: K

H: Hey kageyama?

K: What u have something else to confess

H: No but i want u to know kagekun i really am sorry about letting him call me that, i shudve been braver

K: Im trying not to think about it

H: Yeah sorry

H: Ooo i never told u what happened at the end!

H: Thisll make u feel better

H: The grand king asked how i liked his tosses

H: And i said well i like my setters tosses better

H: And he said ah yes ik i cant compete with the genius that is tobiochan

H: And i said oh i meant Oni

K: HINATA

H: Hahahahaha

K: Dammit i wish i was there

H: Yeah his face was pretty surprised

K: Omg

H: Haha ;)

H: Hey how was ur day kageyama?

K: Ive gotten akaashisans style down pretty well

K: Im working on the other japan setter and one really different one from Canada

H: Cooool so cool

H: But ur not gonna be completely different when u come back r u? Like will i still be able to recognize ur tosses?

K: Yeah

K: I dont fix what doesnt need it

H: Yeah

K: Hows ur family

H: Theyre good, thank u for asking

H: Anything u really want to talk about?

K: No

H: Hmm

H: Well since we fought can i tell u something i really like about u?

K: Y wud u

H: Like to make up

H: But not actually make up u dont have to do one too i just thot of something i really like and want u to know

K: Ok

H: Sometimes when ur thinking really hard and ur also being calm

H: Like ur not mad as ur thinking ur just being smart and settery

H: When ur like that u do this thing where ur nose scrunches a tiny bit and ur eyebrow goes up a little and ur mouth is kind of pouty and sticking out

H: And its really cute, if i am allowed to call u that

K: How do u notice stuff like that

K: And u say im the one who knows weird stuff about u

H: Idk when ur thinking im usually waiting for u to tell me something

H: But its cool right? That people do little stuff like that and u cud watch them like their whole life and all the time see new stuff they do

H: And get to watch the old stuff over and over

H: I really like it

K: Yeah cool

H: Now i think u shud sleep

H: Ur prob tired from the fight

H: And hungry

K: Starving

H: Hahaha ok eat and sleep and good luck tomorrow kageyamakun goodnight setter

K: Wait

K: Ill think of something

K: About u

H: Well u can if u want but its ok

K: Something ull like

H: Haha u have something i wont like? I want to hear it

K: No ill tell u tomorrow

H: Ok

K: Night

H: Night


	25. Day 25

Friday 10:16 pm

K: Hey

H: Hey kageyama

H: How r u?

K: Sucky

K: I messed up the drill in front of the china guy and had to sit out

H: Ahhh

K: I wanted to be one that never had to do that

H: :( sorry

H: But my day was probly as bad, if that makes u feel better

H: I cudnt get very happy for some reason

H: The whole team is going to the beach tomorrow

H: But i wish u were coming

K: Yeah

H: Have u been to the beach there?

K: Yeah a few times

H: Cool

K: U feel better rn or not good

H: Im ok now

H: Just cried for a little bit

K: Geez what about?

H: Lonely i guess

H: But i wont be tomorrow so its ok

H: What do u wanna talk about?

K: Lets ask questions

K: U first

H: Ok

H: R u and akaashisan real friends now?

H: Like wud u call him one

K: Idk i think hes older so he wud make that call

K: Who r ur best friends rn while im gone

H: Yama yachisan and nishinoyasan

H: I miss sugasan i wish hed come visit practice

K: He talked to me yesterday

H: Yaaaay whatd he say?

K: Asked how camp was

K: Told me good job

H: :) a good job from sugasan is the best

K: Yeah

K: Guess u needed it more than me today

K: U know just cuz u said today was bad

K: Not that it wasnt bad for me

H: Haha its ok kageyama u dont have to have a bad day whenever i do

H: If u had a good day it makes mine better

H: My turn?

K: Yeah

H: What do u miss most about home, not people but like stuff

K: The gym

K: Pork cutlet

H: Haha

K: Hows ur wrap around coming

H: :\ ive stopped doing it cuz i hurt oni

H: Not really hurt but ran into him and scared everyone

K: O

K: We'll try when i get back

K: U cudnt hurt me if u tried

H: Well dont challenge me to that!

H: What else r u gonna try when u get back?

K: I havent done any stop sets here so i want to do lots of those

K: And weve been working on some hitting so i want to try some short crosses and some second touch spikes like the pros do

H: Cooool cool

K: Ill b back next saturday so u wanna do something like hang out

K: After we play

H: Yeah what shud we do!

K: I asked u

H: I guess just walk around like always?

H: Its what i miss besides tosses

K: Ok

K: Ur turn

K: U can ask something sad if u want

K: Like serious

H: Ok

H: Do u ever get stomach aches when u think about home?

K: No

K: Headaches sometimes

K: Not about home

K: After i talk to u and then we stop sometimes i get one before i fall asleep

H: Ahhh sorry kageyama

K: Can i ask serious too

H: Yeah of course

K: Do u ever look at pics of me

K: Cuz

K: All the ones uve sent i look at them during my breaks and in the morning sometimes before i go and i was just wondering if thats normal or weird

H: I do it every day

H: I lied about not keeping the tux one i look at it a lot

K: Idc

H: Do u look at the team pics too?

K: Not as much

H: O

K: Was that ur question

H: Yeah

K: What do u think now about me being gone

H: Well

H: Dont like it

H: And dont like feeling like this, I never feel very good anymore like i can jump high or eat a lot

H: And i dont like that cuz i dont want to do that every time ur gone

H: Not that

H: Ur not worth missing or something

H: But like i just dont want to feel this bad about it

H: Maybe its just cuz its the first time uve been gone since we got on the same team?

K: Yeah

K: I didnt know u felt that physically bad

K: Do u have stomach aches

H: Not very bad but like a constant little one

H: No!

H: No more about me i want to talk about u being at setter camp and coming home

H: Cuz i already think about this stuff during the day

H: So i dont really need to again

H: Sorry

K: Well what if it helps to talk about it

K: Maybe

H: I guess it might

H: But my turn now

H: Does akaashisan miss home?

K: Not so much his parents r here and bokutosan

K: He misses his other teammates he says

H: Ah

K: But this is like his last time playing with bokutosan so its kind of sad for him i think

H: :o ur paying attention to someones feelings

K: Well id be sad

H: Yeah

K: Whats the first thing u want to do when u see me

H: Hug u!

H: Then just watch u for a long time if ull let me

H: Cuz now that ur gone i feel like i didnt look at u enough while u were here

H: Will u hug me back?

K: Ill hug u first

H: No u wont ill be way faster

K: U will not dumbass

H: Haha

K: Will u be nervous to c me

H: My heart will beat fast

H: It already is cuz im thinking about it

H: It does at random times like when i go to the gym and when u say hey

H: R u scared the team will b different?

K: Well ik it will be cuz the third years gone and oni and then new first years

K: But im different i hope and better so ill b able to adjust

H: :) ik and im so proud

H: Its making me cry again

K: No dont

H: No its good this time its just cuz i like u

H: So much

H: Ur turn anyway

K: R u really that proud

H: Yeah i just get super haaaa whenever u do good and its super happy like i cant miss it or ill die

H: Isnt there a word for that

K: Idk

H: I dont mind that part

H: At night do u ever really wish i was there hugging u? Cuz thats how i feel a lot of nights

K: Yeah

K: I do

K: Ill ask one more thing then u dont have to talk anymore if u dont want about it

H: Ok

K: R u still crying

K: Thats not my question

H: Smiling about hugging u but crying

K: Ic

K: Do u think ull act different around me when i get back

K: No wait

K: Lemme ask again

K: Do u want it to be different

K: When i come back

H: Like do i want all the hugs and nicknames and stuff weve been talking about?

H: No

H: I just want kageyama

H: R we done with that now?

K: Yeah hey i have to go for a just a minute

H: Kk

K: Here

K: Picture: Kageyama in the dark

H: :o kageyama did u take that just now?

K: Yeah

H: KAGEYAMAKUN

H: Thats soooo nice did u to make me feel better?

H: Thank u now i get to see what ur like right now and thats the best, id send u one but it wudnt make u feel good cuz i look bad from crying

H: But thank u!

H: Ok lets talk about dif stuff now

H: Something fun

H: Or funny

K: Like what

H: Kinks!

K: U know what that is

H: Hahaaaa kageyama wishes i didnt

H: Yes lets ask about kinks, my question is wud u go from front or back?

K: Front is more challenging

H: Uve never done it and u pick challenging?

K: So ud pick back

H: Id pick be on bottom first and front

K: Well then shut up about it

K: Wud u do a bj

H: Whats that

K: Blowjob

H: Ohhh ik what that is

H: Hm

H: Yeah

H: I might actually be better at that than using my other stuff

K: U can say dick

H: Naaaaa no i dont like to

H: U can say it im used to dirty crap from ur mouth

K: No if i say it and u dont its awkward

H: Fine

H: Wud u do a bj kageyama

K: Not before anything else

K: Thatd be last

H: Wud u like to get one

K: Hell yes

H: Hahaha oh yeahhh did we find a fav?

K: Well idk if id actually like it but id try and theres a good chance

H: Y is that?

H: Do u think

K: Idk

K: Seems like none of the other ways r

K: Very nice

K: To it

H: Hahahaha woooow embarrassing

H: So u like it to be handled with care?

K: Shut up

H: No seriously

H: But idk if id trust that cuz theres teeth there and who knows what else

K: Pf wtf

H: Well its just a place people use a lot and idk which things stop when u decide to have that in ur mouth

H: Ok wud u want a bj before u put it in someone

H: Like ur first time, that being first

K: No i wudnt have learned control yet

H: U creepy king

H: But fine

K: Do u know what roleplay is

H: I think so

H: And its creepy so no i wudnt do that

H: Well

H: Wudnt be into it anyway

K: So ud still do it if they wanted

H: I guess

K: Ur not gonna say no to anything r u

H: Hey no im not a

K: Pushover

H: I just like to please! Unlike u selfish creepy guy

K: I never said i wudnt do anything just not anything i dont like

K: U shud do the same

H: No u cant always do nothing u dont like, what if someone really wants to try something and ur hurting their feelings and putting urself first like a jerk

K: Fine then whats something ud ask someone to do

K: If ur not into roleplay then what

H: Hmm

H: Whats that thing where one person gets tied up

K: Wtf

K: Like bondage

K: U like that wth

H: Hahaha well id like u to be tied up before i did it with u

H: But no actually thats scary if u cant get away

H: Hahahaha ok kageyama wud u let someone tie u up?

K: No

H: Jerk

H: HA ik what id do id tie ur hands, cuz ur hands r ur weapon as a setter so ud be completely useless without them

H: Id let u top but u wudnt be allowed to use ur hands

K: Ok thats

K: Actually pretty hot

H: Hahaha omggg

H: Cool

H: What else do u like?

H: Roleplay?

K: No

H: Bet u wud if it was to do with vball

H: Do u have a weak spot? Like for kisses or touching

K: How am i spose to know that

H: Come on u know

K: U know urs then

H: I bet its hands again, setters and hands just makes sense, thats what ur most cocky about

K: No not hands that was u that said

H: Oh yeah so i guess hands is mine

H: But i bet

H: Wait no i cant tell u my weak spot u cud use it to punish me

K: For what

H: Messing up

H: So say urs since ur perfect and i cant use it against u for messing up

H: Is it neck

H: Neck kisses?

K: Idk

H: U KNOW

H: Ill say mine and u can even use it against me, if u tell me urs after

K: Fine

H: Ha kageyama ur so easy im pretty sure u wud do what other people want

H: Anyway mines probly back, like back kisses right between my shoulder bone things

H: Shoulder blades

H: Which sucks cuz for tall people like u someone like me can reach that spot easily but no one can reach there on me

H: So u actually cant use it against me!

H: Now u

K: Well i think

K: I like

H: Yeah

K: Wrists

K: Cuz mine r sore a lot

K: Idk

H: No no its cool i can totally see that and its nice!

H: Like inside of wrist? Nice soft kisses on the inside?

K: Yeah

H: Thats a good one

H: Good spot i mean

K: I bet ik something u like

H: Ok say

K: I bet u like teasing

H: Y wud i, i get teased all the time!

K: But u dont do anything about it

K: I bet ud like someone touching u a lot but not enough

K: And kissing ur hips and getting really close to it but not going all the way

K: I bet ur crazy for that

H: WELL WHEN U SAY IT LIKE THAT WHO WUDNT

H: Geez maybe u r as smooth as the grand king

K: Ur not allowed to mention him ever again

H: Sorry sorry no i wont

H: Ok so u were right but i bet i also know something about u

K: K try

H: I think ur the opposite of how u r the rest of the time and r really easy to please

H: So

H: U dont like to be teased cuz u just want to grab them and do it

H: So all someone has to do is put their hand under ur shirt and give u one kiss with a tiny bit of tongue and ur gone and ull never let go

H: ;) i bet

K: Pretty much

H: Hahaha yesss knew it

H: But if u did want to take a long time, what wud u do?

K: Like foreplay

H: Uhh whats that

H: Different than roleplay?

K: Like the stuff people do before

K: Like the kissing

H: Oh so the nice parts

K: So u like it

H: Yeah makes it more exciting when u actually get to the exciting part

K: So then what wud u like

H: Hmm

H: Does that include the undressing part

K: Yeah

K: Dam i never thot of that

K: What do u like someone to wear

H: I guess depends who it is?

H: I like skirts on girls

H: Or guys as long as theyre confident and not embarrassed

K: Some people like the other person to b embarrassed

H: Do u?

K: Idk

K: Thatd just make it harder to do i guess

H: Do u like heels?

K: Not really

H: Yeah me neither really

H: I spose a girl wud wear a bra and like matching underwear which is kind of fun

H: But i wudnt ask them to wear a certain thing cuz theyd get nervous

H: I wud anyway if someone asked me

K: So u dont care about clothes

H: I guess not

H: But no socks ur not a freak sock person r u kageyama

K: Wth r u talking about

H: I wudnt do it with socks on or want the other person to have socks on

K: Thats an actual kink

H: Well whatever i dont like it

H: Whats ur kink

H: Wait u like control right so do u like tying people and teasing and stuff like that?

K: Id tease someone like u who liked it

H: :|

H: Wud u do it in a weird place?

H: :o wud u do it in the gym

K: Who wud

H: Come on wudnt that turn u on being a vball idiot? Not the club room the actual gym

K: That wud hurt

H: Lay down a mat or something

K: Fine yeah

H: Hahaha wud that be better than just the bedroom?

K: Well theres vball stuff in my room and an actual bed

H: So ud do it in ur room? Id kind of not want to cuz then id think about it every time i went in there

H: What about ur hotel? Its nice right, wud u do it there?

K: Yeah this wud be a good place to do it

H: Ooo if i had come on ur trip with u wud u be giving me bedroom eyes rn kageyamakun?

K: No ud be giving me

H: No way!

K: I bet u have good ones too

H: Hahaha if i did wudnt i have done it by now

K: U dont know how to use them

H: Ahh so it wudnt work on u ur saying?

K: No

H: Ha but i dont need them cuz all i have to do is stick my tongue in ur mouth

H: Wait actually do u like tongue

K: How am i spose to know that

H: I think if i was in the moment id be fine but if i wasnt expecting it then itd gross me out

K: I like it

K: Wud i mean

K: Wud u like them to lick u other places

H: What places?

K: Idk stomach

H: Yes, do u like stomach?

K: I like chest

H: Ahh cuz u have a better chest

H: I like neck

H: And shoulders

K: Yeah shoulders

H: ;)

H: Do u like massages

K: No

H: Hahaha noooo i bet u really really do cuz ur so tense

H: Ud be totally out of it by the time they were done then they cud do what they wanted to u haha

K: Thats what ur like i bet let them do whatever they want

H: Y wud u think that, i wud not be im a spiker!

H: Theyd probly be bigger but then its harder and i like it bring it on!

K: Ha

H: Hey do u like taking someone elses clothes off or like having urs taken off which one turns u on more

K: Taking other persons off

H: Im opposite

K: So what does it take just pants or

H: No i like one at a time shirt first

H: And i like hard kisses where they hold ur head and for them to touch me all over

K: Id do that

K: I mean i like that

K: Touching someone

H: Setter hands again?

K: Yeah

K: Hey r u hard

H: Haha i had to take care of that a long time ago

K: Same

H: Hahahaha

H: Wud u like them to wear anything special?

K: Well

K: I like cheerleader

H: O so u DO like roleplay

K: No just the uniforms

K: With the small shirt

H: Ah like see their stomach, i like that too

K: I like u as a cheerleader

H: Oh nooo kageyama ud just do that to make me embarrassed

K: No i like it cuz its cute and u told me ur working on ur abs

H: Hahaha yeah not for that

H: But id wear it if u wanted cuz im unselfish :)

K: Ha

H: We still havent found a kink for u

K: Ik what it is but u have to answer a hard question before i say

H: Bring it ooooon

K: Wud u go down on a girl

H: AH

H: I know nothing nothing about girl parts

H: Do u like

H: Lick?

K: Yeah

H: And its wet right

H: Uhhh idk

H: I think

H: Well id try

H: Now ur kink

K: Ok

K: Its fingers

K: Like in

H: Like up there? U like it more than usual?

H: Cuz thats usual for two guys right?

K: Yeah id like a lot before

H: How many

K: Doesnt matter

K: But

K: Moved around a lot

H: Ohhhoho really

H: Well i dont hate that

H: So ud get all excited huh and then when they did it itd be really good?

K: Yeah

K: Yes

H: :o heehee

K: Hard again

H: Hahaha u must be telling the truth then

K: Wud u do a threesome

H: No waaaay hard enough with one person

H: And its too like personal

K: I wudnt either

H: Idk anything about toys but wud u use them

K: No

K: U like fun stuff tho

H: Umm those look terrifying i bet so not really fun

H: How long does it take u to

H: Whatever the nice way to say that is

K: Idk about actually doing it

K: Takes like 2 minutes otherwise

H: Im faster

K: Geez r u serious

H: I look at it as a positive since i can beat u

H: Wud it bother u if they did it inside u?

K: Idc theyre already in there whats the difference

K: Wud u swallow

K: U know like bj

H: Hmmmm idkkkk seems

H: No i dont think i cud

H: Hows ur stamina kageyama, how many times can u go?

K: No clue

H: Whats a lot, cuz i bet u can do 3 in half hour

K: I think thats a lot

K: What cud u do

H: Well I

H: Cant believe im telling u this

H: But i only do a little usually so in like ten minutes ill go again

K: Ic

K: Get someone who will suck u off every ten minutes

H: Hahahaaaaa thatd be nice but sooo mean to them

H: I bet ud eat after and then fall asleep

K: So wud u

H: Id eat but i wudnt sleep id want to cuddle

K: Pf of course

H: There can be nice parts too!

H: Id like messing with their hair and putting some of their clothes back on

K: No ud pass out five seconds after

K: And ur not that nice even if u say u wud be

H: Well id try at least! Ur the heartless one

K: Id try

K: If theyd tell me what they wanted id try if i cud stand it

H: Geeeez what cud be so bad that u cudnt stand it

K: U need to watch more shit

K: They do some weird stuff

H: :o no no no thanks

H: Well if u were gonna do it with a regular person nothing wud be that bad

H: Like they might ask u to just kiss them before u start getting all grabby

H: Ud do that right?

K: Yeah

H: If a guy wanted a hand job?

K: Yeah

H: A girl?

K: Maybe

H: U like using ur hands?

K: Yeah

H: Wud u do it standing up, like against the wall?

K: Yeah hot

H: Wud u bottom with a girl?

K: Hot

H: 69 with a guy?

K: Hot

H: Omggg really?

H: Hahaha we cud never do that

K: Ha

H: Too bad ;)

K: Just thot of something else ud really like

H: What

K: The person pulling away

K: Over and over

H: STOP kageyama

K: Before they ever got all the way in

H: Uhhhhh bastard u

H: Ud like someone really tight so u have to work hard to get it in

H: Hmmm? Arent i right

K: Yeah

H: Wud u go down on a girl?

K: No

H: If she really wanted u to?

H: And was a nice girl not judgey and going to say u werent good

K: Maybe

H: :)

K: Shower?

H: Pretty hot

K: I love shower

H: Woaaaah love huh? Y cuz its clean or what

K: Wet

K: Hot water

K: Harder to grab stuff

H: Hahaha u idiot

H: Biting?

K: No

H: I really like to bite but idk about getting bit

K: U little bastard

H: Haha what? U saw that coming too?

K: No i didnt

H: Haha

H: I like hair pulling

K: Doing it

H: No getting it pulled

K: Dammit

K: I like doing it

H: :o and u touch my head a lot

K: Ik

H: Hahaha practice is gonna be more interesting when u come home

H: Woah i totally forgot u were gone what time is it there

H: Woaaaah way late

K: Was ur day better at the end then

H: Yeah who knew id be crying one hour then jerking off for the next

K: Wtf how many times have u

H: Lost track

K: U

K: Nm

H: Im not tired at all but ur the one who has camp so do u want to stop now?

K: No way i have more questions

H: Haha ok im ready kags

H: Did u know thats ur sexy name?

H: Me and nishinoya were making them up, what wud people call u if u were like a stud, urs is killer kags

K: Whats urs

H: Hahaha noyasan will tell u i cant its too embarrassing

K: U literally told me ud go down on a girl

H: Haha ik but its really weird

H: Isnt urs cool tho it has like an echo to it

H: Anyway ur question

K: Have u called me that before

K: I thot u did once

H: ;)

K: Wud u deep throat? Or do u think u cud?

H: Whats that

K: Like with blowjobs

K: How far in it goes

H: Ahhh throat? Thats pretty far

H: As long as they didnt force it in, if i got to go slow

H: Then as far as i could i guess

H: Hey wait u said ud eat cake off someone like in that movie

H: What else wud u eat? Meat buns?

K: U cant eat those off someone

H: But id like meat buns with sex

K: Duh

H: Ok so like

H: Chocolate? Like melted

K: Hot

H: Other sweet stuff? Like honey or something

H: Cant really drink milk off someone

K: Id do it id lick it off

H: Ewww kageyama r u serious? K i wudnt do that for u sorry thats gross

H: Itd be warm!

K: Idc

H: Gross hahaha

K: I wudnt let u have any sugar while were doing that

H: Ahhh but id loooove chocolate

K: Bet u wud

H: What about whip cream?

K: Dont like it

H: :o how dare u

H: Frosting?

K: Hot

H: If a girl put frosting down there wud u?

K: Dammit probly

H: Ha

H: What about

H: Frosting or something back there?

K: Wud i lick it

K: No cudnt

H: I think i cud if there were frosting or chocolate

K: What if ud already put ur dick there

H: Still if there was chocolate

K: Gross

K: Butts or boobs

H: Butts

H: Dont have to ask u that one

K: Shut up

H: Wud u like music or tv while u did it?

K: No

K: I like the sounds

H: Thats what i was gonna say!

H: What kind of sounds?

K: Moan

H: Hahaaaaa kageyama id pay someone if they cud get u to do that

K: U make weird sounds all the time i bet ud do it a lot

H: Probly but i cant help it

H: Im trying to think of how someone cud get u to

H: Fingers i spose

H: Theyd have to do it a lot and then maybe if it was a tight fit they cud get u to when they forced it

K: Screw u

H: Hahaha that got u?

H: Good but wud u moan?

K: Id do something

H: Hahaha cool

K: What do u like

K: Sounds

H: Hmm

H: Like whimper? If thats what ud call it

K: Yeah

H: Ohhhh kageyama i gotta figure something thatll make u whimper

K: Not happening

H: Ikkk but

H: I wud lose my mind if u did that

H: Pretty sure anyone else wud too

H: So if u want to have ur way with them thats what u shud do

K: Who says i want my way

H: Well i assume cuz u like control and using ur hands and topping

K: Yeah but the person shud put up a fight sometimes

H: Oic

H: So if they tried to take charge ud like fight them for it or wud u let them

K: Depends

K: Sometimes id want to beat them

H: But sometimes ud like them to do most of the stuff to u?

K: Yeah

H: Like push u against the wall or hold u down or be not nice down there?

K: No not be mean down there

H: Hmmm is that how id get u to whimper?

K: U wudnt do anything i didnt want right

H: No

H: What else wud u want someone to do if u were letting them? Wud u ask for stuff?

K: No

H: Of course not the king cant seem desperate

K: Well they can do what they want

K: Its better if idk what theyre gonna do

H: Ahhh i c

H: So if u woke up to someone giving u a bj

K: No

K: Thats creepy if im asleep

K: Just like as were doing it touch me somewhere i wasnt expecting

H: Oh ok

H: OH OK I LOVE the back of knees

H: It sucks that in vball u can never see them

H: But if i were doing a bj thats where id like hold on

K: Yeah i wudnt expect someone to grab me there so thatd be hot

H: What if i kissed u there

H: Cuz id wanna do that so bad

K: Hot

K: Really hot idk y thats weird

H: Ik ive always thot so but i just really like it

H: Id do it even if u just took off ur kneepads which smell so bad and it was all sweaty

H: Id do it and think it was even hotter

K: Gross but i wudnt say no

H: Haha

K: Id kiss stomach

K: Thighs

H: Thighs omggg id like that

H: Inside?

K: Ha yeah

H: Hoooot

H: Screw u kageyama ur gonna be really good at this whoever gets u

H: It wont even be like its ur first time

K: Like id be able to do any of this the first time

K: I probly wont even get it in straight the first time

H: Shut up u will

H: Ive got something thatd be really hot for u

K: What

H: U wear ur jersey just the top while they give u a bj

K: Or they wear my jersey while i give them one

H: Well i thot that first but i didnt know if ud want to give the bj

K: If they were wearing my jersey i sure as hell wud

H: If a girl was wud u go down on her?

K: Yeah

K: Id do the ass too if they were wearing it

H: Hahahaha omg omgggg i found kageyamas weakness

H: If i accidentally put on ur shirt in the locker room ur not gonna attack me r u

K: Well i shud for u being a dumbass and taking my shirt

H: Haha

K: What wud u be like on top is what i wanna know

H: Hmm

H: Well i cant lie to u cuz uve seen my dick

H: So id have lots of room to move around, i guess id try to do that and make it feel good since i cant reach anything or

H: Fill anything

K: Well moving around is what ur good at so

H: Haha yeah i guess

K: If u were bottom wud u want easy or hard

H: Easy the first time

H: Then hard

H: Against the wall

K: Woah

H: Haha yeah

H: At least to try once

K: Ud be hard to do against the wall unless they were the same size

K: Wait from front or back

H: Front i guess cuz if they were pretty strong they cud hold me up enough

H: But i wish theyd hold me up and go from back

K: Theyd have to push against really hard

K: Wudnt that hurt?

H: Yeah but i think id like it

K: Dammit

K: Hot af

K: U this time u being hot af

H: Hahahaha so wud u do it then? Cuz i was thinking u might be strong enough

K: Id do it

K: And i am strong enough

K: Ud be really tight too from being pushed like that

H: Yeah that part wud hurt too

K: Does that make me sadist if i like that part to hurt them

K: Just a little not seriously hurt them

H: No i dont think its seriously sadist

H: Cuz the noise is what u like i bet

K: Yeah

H: Haha yeaaaah called that

K: Hinata

H: Yeah

K: I shud go

H: Good idea

K: But first i have to tell u the thing i said id think of

H: Ok

H: Wait will u tell the one u dont like first

K: One of the hundred yeah sure

H: Hahahaha

K: When ur not sure about something u always look at the person twice and then look again one more time after its too late and make it really awkward which i hate

K: And the other one

K: U stick out ur tongue when u tie ur shoes

K: Which annoyed me at first but now it tells me ur gonna be focused that day

H: Ic

K: R u gonna sleep

H: Haha no not much

K: I have to try

H: Yeah try hard, good luck tomorrow do great and dont get hurt, goodnight kageyama

H: Love ur tosses

K: Goodnight

K: Ace

 

 

 


	26. Day 26

Saturday 9:45 pm

K: Hey

10:12 pm

K: Ur not there

K: K

10:46 pm

H: Kageyama?

H: U still up?

H: Ahhh sorry kageyama missed u

H: And miss u


	27. Day 27

Sunday 9:53 pm

K: Hey

H: Hey kagekun whats up today?

K: We went out in a boat and saw dolphins and rocks and stuff

H: Sweet!

K: Whatd u do

H: Nothing it rained all day so ive just been watching random movies

K: How was yesterday

H: Pretty fun we played vball in the water!

H: We had a bonfire on the beach and cooked marshmellows and sang songs so thats why i was out late and didnt get to talk

K: Yeah

H: Whatd u eat today?

K: It was bbq at camp theyre really into that here

H: Yuuuuuum

K: Whatd u have

H: Rice

H: My parents r at a dinner party and Natsus staying with other family so its just me

H: What do u wanna talk about today?

K: Lets ask questions

H: Ok

H: Hey lets play a new game k?

K: K

H: This time whatever question u ask u have to answer it too after the other person

H: So dont ask anything u wudnt answer

K: Ok

H: U can start

K: Whats something embarrassing thats happened to u at school

H: Oo ur ready to answer that?

K: Dam i forgot

H: Haha too late! An embarrassing thing thats happened to me at school

H: Is on the first day of school ever i was really nervous cuz we were sitting in a circle introducing ourselves

H: And i got so nervous that i threw up in the middle of the circle and it got on everyones shoes and my dad had to bring me new clothes and made me apologize to all the other kids one by one

K: Gross

H: Yeah ur turn

K: Did u ever have to do that demonstration thing in primary school?

H: Like where u go up and have to show everyone the steps to do something?

K: Yeah

K: I did that i was pouring the milk to dip my cookie in and dropped it spilled it everywhere

H: Ohhh in front of everyone i bet u felt really bad

H: Even tho thats just an accident

H: Have u ever had a crush?

K: No

H: None at all? No cute girls when u were small even?

K: No

H: Well i had a crush on a boy in third year primary school, and a girl in fifth year primary school

K: Whatd they look like

H: The boy had short brown hair and really cool purpley eyes

H: Almost everyone had a crush on him but he was kind of mean like wanting people to leave him alone

H: The girl had long curly blond hair which was super cute, and she had freckles and always liked to look really nice with fancy bracelets and stuff

K: Seems like u still like them

H: I do cuz when ur that little its just nice to like someone, its not all complicated and scary and awkward

H: Im sure if i knew them now id feel a lot worse about liking them cuz thered be nerves and everything

H: I wish u had something like that its nice

K: Vball

H: Haha yeah true, uve been into that a lot longer than i have

H: Which isnt fair

H: Ur turn to ask

K: Wud u leave home to go play in america?

H: Well as long as i cud play

H: But depends if ur going there

H: Cuz ur the next best thing to family so if u were going id be a lot easier, so i guess u have to answer

K: Learning english wud suck

H: Ohhh forgot about that

K: But id go if the vballs good

K: Which id say it is looking at the people at camp

H: Then im there!

H: My turn

H: Whens the time ur parents have been most mad at u?

K: I took a bus to tokyo to try to find where the pros play

K: When i was 10

H: Hahaha omg kageyama u tried to go alone?

K: Yeah i told them i was walking to the next street to see a classmate

K: Just kept going

H: Where did they find u?

K: I had my backpack and it had a tag with my name and address so when some people working in a store saw me get off alone they took me inside and called my parents

K: So they came and got me and i didnt get to go outside alone for a month

H: Well duh u cudve been kidnapped! Those people cudve been bad

H: Im sure ur parents were scared, if they thot they lost their only little tobio

H: At least my parents have 2

K: U answer

H: Hmm

H: Well my parents only ever really get mad if i try to lie about something

H: So once last year when id failed my third math test in a row i told them it went fine cuz i felt bad, but my mom found the test in my trash and i had to sit at the table while they both lectured me

H: About the lying not the test

K: Do u want to have kids ever?

H: Idk i guess when i have a job and can drive

K: Kids dont like me

H: Natsu doesnt mind u

H: And ur own kids r dif they like u no matter what i think

K: U shud marry someone cute and tall

H: Hahaha yes that is my plan

H: Like as tall as lev so that they at least end up in the middle

H: Unless i marry a guy

H: Then id get to pick one out maybe thatd be best

K: Ud marry someone that tall

H: Well maybe not that tall id never b able to kiss them at all

H: My turn?

K: Yeah

H: Is ur hair soft?

H: This is a trick question cuz u already know what mine feels like ha

K: I guess

H: Is it really?

H: I want to know this

K: Well urs sticks up and mine lays flat so its softer i think

H: Neat

H: Ur turn

K: Fav color

H: Yellow whats urs

K: Blue

H: Thot so

H: U look good in blue, is that y?

K: No

H: Do u like hugging people shorter or taller than u?

K: I dont hug really

H: Oh right

H: Lemme go again

K: Answer first

H: I like hugging Noyasan so same height

H: Whos the person uve most liked beating in vball?

K: Tendou

H: Wow i never wudve guessed that

H: Mines probly ushijima

H: Just cuz i feel like he wud be the little giants enemy too

K: What wud u do if u met the little giant

K: Not my question

H: Id ask for his autograph and ask what his fav moments were as a spiker

K: U wudnt hug him or drool on him

H: No u dont hug a legend

H: I cudnt get that close itd feel weird cuz i always just saw him in videos

H: I wonder if hes still friends with his teammates

H: Ask ur real one now

K: What wud be ur fav part of being married

K: Do u think

H: Sleeping in the same bed

K: I bet ur hard to sleep with

H: Hey u dont know!

K: U twitch around on the bus all the time

K: Bet u dont stay on ur half

H: I dont like halfs

K: Dumbass

H: Well whats the point of sleeping together if u cant be touching!

H: I bet u dont move at all so if they want more blankets or ur on their half they cant do anything about it

H: Well only if theyre someone my size i guess, if they were bigger they cud kick u over

H: Whats ur fav part if ur gonna be married?

K: Besides sex

H: Yes BESIDES that

K: Eating

K: Together

H: Ic thatd be nice yeah

H: Except u dont talk like at all when u eat

K: Ill just listen

H: Ah

H: What wud be something ud probly fight about if u were married?

K: Idk

K: Cleaning stuff

K: U

H: Probly about cuddling and doing more stuff like that

H: If i had someone crabby

K: Isnt everyone whos married crabby

K: Sometimes

H: Yeah i guess

H: Being married must be pretty hard i think

H: Which means ill like the challenge!

K: Do ur parents fight a lot

H: They fight about what to do about me and natsu and about relatives but thats it really

H: Do urs?

K: Not a lot

K: Sometimes about the car

H: R ur parents romantic in front of u

H: Or when they think ur not looking

K: They hold hands

K: When were walking around here

K: Kiss goodbye

K: Thats all i c

K: R urs

H: No ive never seen them kiss

H: My mom hit my dads butt once but not in a hot way

K: Kind of weird that u like that stuff then

H: Y

H: Isnt it weird then that u dont like hugs or any of it when ur parents do it in front of u?

K: Idk

K: Maybe its cuz they do it that i think its

K: Awkward

K: But seems like ud be used to not doing that stuff

H: Well maybe it makes me sad and thats y i want to do it

H: No it doesnt make me sad

H: I guess it just depends who u r

K: If u were dating someone wud u do that stuff in front of people

H: Nooo way

H: Cuz i might want to do it but i think about someone like u having someone hanging off u and its

H: Pretty humiliating

H: Like im embarrassed for u

H: So i dont want to make someone look like that

H: I mean not like holding hands like ur parents idc about that but worse stuff

H: Ur turn sorry that was so long

K: Hate it

H: Yeah

H: Wud u like to have a sibling?

K: Idk im used to just my parents

K: But maybe i wudve always had one friend then

H: So ud want a brother?

K: Yeah

H: That played vball?

K: No

K: Someone who liked it but was into other stuff

H: I think a sister wud be better for u kageyama

H: She cud cheer for u in vball and also play but on a dif team

H: A sister like natsu who wud hug and kiss u lots and make u do nice stuff for her

K: She kisses u

H: She likes chin kisses

H: Ud be like the protective big bro i think

K: Ur not

K: ?

H: Not really

H: Natsus kind of braver than me

K: Ur kind of like that already

K: Making me do nice stuff

K: Threatening to hug me

H: Hahaha well if thats how u feel about it i wont

H: Be thankful i havent threatened to kiss u then bastard

K: U offered to do it

H: I did NOT offer i said id agree if u asked is all

K: My turn

K: What wud u want it to be like if we did it

H: Hey if u ask that u have to answer!

K: I will

H: Uhhh u bastard

H: Lets see then

H: This is just thinking im not begging u for this

K: Ik

K: So go whatever u want

H: Well i want to base it off real, so this is like think/hope what it wud be

K: Just

K: Go

H: Hey stop pushing! This is one thing u shudnt force me with its not nice

K: Sorry

H: Ive already said id do it so u dont need to make me say a bunch of stuff to prove i mean it or that i want to!

H: O

H: Its ok

K: I thot id be easy to talk about but then u werent answering so i got nervous

H: Ok

H: Im not nervous i was just explaining

H: So lets just make it fun like its spose to be right cuz were best friends?

K: Yeah

H: So dont be so serious yamayamakun!

H: The first thing

H: Id want to happen

H: Wud probly be for u to undress me

H: But now u say how u want to do it since u like undressing

K: Dont i have to kiss u and stuff first

H: No and its cuz u said "have to" thats y we wudnt

K: Wudnt it be really awkward if we just

K: Did it

H: Well wudnt it be more awkward for best friends to kiss and be like that

K: So what u just want to ride me and thats it

H: STOP kageyama dont say that geeeez that sounds not fun AT ALL

H: I just didnt know ud want to do that stuff cuz u were never as into it as i was

K: I wud want to

K: Cuz

K: If the actual thing isnt gonna be very good cuz its our first time

K: The kissing stuff shud be good to make up for it

H: Sounds good to me

H: So then

H: While ur undressing me wud u be kissing me?

K: Yeah

H: On the mouth or

K: Yeah

K: Neck

K: Cheek

H: Na ah u wud not do that

K: Y not u dont like it

H: No cheek is really nice

H: I can c u being nice but not really nice

H: Kageyama?

K: Stop pissing me off

H: Sorry! So u mean it?

K: U know if im serious i always mean it

H: And ur always serious so yeah got it ok

H: Keep going plz

K: U want shirt first right

H: Yeah

H: And my socks wud already be off at this point so dont worry about them

K: Ha dumbass

H: Hey kinks r sensitive, go easy on my feelings bakageyama

K: Wud u be calling me that while were doing it

H: No no cuz if we were really doing it i dont think ud make fun

H: Ok we need to get excited! Fun fun!

H: So if u take off my shirt will u take off urs then too

K: Yeah

H: Yes! Then can i hug u rn so i can feel ur chest

H: Ill kiss u too not just a mushy hug

K: Sure

K: U can kiss

K: It

H: What?

H: Hahaha kageyamaaaa

H: If we cant even talk about it how r we spose to do it?

H: Ok i get to kiss ur chest and lick it a little

H: And bite ur neck once

H: Is that ok?

K: Bastard

H: Hahahaha

K: Yeah fine

H: ;)

K: Id take off ur pants while ur doing that

H: Good its best to do that stuff fast so i dont get nervous

H: Hey what wud u actually want me to call u while were doing that

H: Or wud u not want me to say anything

K: Nothing

H: What about if i moan hmm wud u want me to moan ur name?

K: No never do that i wudnt be able to forget

H: Hahaha so id be a nightmare is what ur saying

H: Anyway wud u be hard by this time?

K: Probly

H: So then wud u want me to

H: Touch anything before

K: Maybe

K: A little

H: Ok so the hope part of that wud be that im actually skilled

K: I dont think it wud matter

K: The fact that its ur hand is probly enough

H: Ok

H: And i wont be rough

K: Idk

K: Ur

K: Wild usually

H: I wud not be wild about doing that id be scared and really not thinking straight

K: Well u cant be scared then its not gonna be fun

H: Right

H: But then u might have to

H: Guide

H: If i get into it too much

K: K thats hot so ill do it

K: What do u want me to do while ur doing that

H: Umm

H: Well im pretty fast uk so u cud do the same thing

H: And probly

H: Finish it?

K: That fast?

H: Yeah like u said if its ur hand im sure id be

H: Even more excited

H: So thats good cuz then u dont have to worry about it anymore

K: Til its up again in 10 minutes

H: U think itll take u 10 minutes to be done?

K: U dont?

H: Well idk, if ur already hard

K: No thats too easy

K: And i have to tease u first anyway

H: U wudnt do that the first time wud u?

K: Itd be the most fun the first time

K: Cuz u want to know what its like

K: But u cant

H: Ur smiling rn arent u

H: So meaaaan but ok if u want

H: So everything wud be off now?

K: Do u want everything off

H: Might as well uve seen me anyway

H: But no staring u have to keep busy kissing me and stuff

K: I cant do all that at once have u doing that and im trying to do it to u and kissing u

H: Ur talented u can at least try

H: But i probly wont be able to still touch u while ur touching me

H: Ahhh no no way

H: Idk if i cud even still move or think id need time to recover if u got me off

K: Good that means ur into it

H: Pfff yeah and defenseless

H: Wait r all ur clothes off?

K: Idk shud they be

H: Well if ur gonna

H: Do it now

H: Then probly

H: But i get to take ur underwear or whatever off cuz then i feel less like ur

H: Idk it just seems less

K: Less aggressive

H: Yeah

H: U know since u get to be aggressive with the actual thing

K: K fine

K: U want to go from front first right?

K: Is that what u said

H: Yeah u said that too right?

K: Yeah so i guess ud be on my lap

H: Yeah

H: U have pretty nice thighs so thats cool

K: Wud u want to lay down or sit up

H: Whats easier do u know?

H: Ah but u like harder

H: So whatever that is

K: Sit up then so u can move around more

H: And u dont want me to fight the first time right? Cuz ur gonna tease me so i have to want it

H: So ill be holding onto ur shoulders or neck and i guess ud have to finger me now so id kiss u to make it less awkward

K: Thats gonna be awkward no matter what

H: Yeah id probly start laughing which wud be soooo bad

K: Idk if that wud piss me off or turn me on

H: Hahaha or embarrass the crap out of both of us and make u stop

K: Yeah so if u started doing that id have to kiss u and make u shut up

H: Yeah

H: I like that itd be a fun kiss

H: But i think id see u were serious and id get serious

H: Well ill use my tongue so im busy doing something while ur busy figuring that out

H: Or do u think u know what to do?

K: No clue

K: Ud have to tell me if it hurt

H: I think ud be able to tell, im not gonna be able to sit still if it really hurts

K: Ill be careful

H: Ok so id kiss u and touch ur soft hair

K: Ur hands r in my hair during that?

K: Then im not sure how careful i cud be

H: Haha yeah u like that?

K: Where shud my other hand be while im doing that

H: Probly my neck so we can kiss hard

K: Ur

K: If ur really like this its not like uve been saying about being scared

H: Well if it was anyone else i wud be scared but its just u

H: And also cuz its u that kind of makes me want to do as good as u

K: Dont make this a contest dumbass or ill get into it

H: Hahaha i wont do that cuz uve watched way more shit and im scared

H: So am i allowed to touch ur hair?

K: Yeah

H: U can pull mine if ur not too busy

H: Just like

H: Pull a little at the bottom

K: I can do that

H: :)

H: R u sure ud hold out for this long?

K: Not sure

K: Id just wait and keep doing both things until it came back

H: Well if u do that to me for too long im gonna spill all over u

K: U gonna make any noise while im doing that

H: Um yeah u know im not quiet and if ur hand is there

H: Ill be breathing hard cuz im excited

H: Probly moaning already for all i know

H: Mmmm that sound too

K: Hey u dumbass dont type that

H: Hahahaha so easy kageyamakun

H: Its good that u play vball

H: Ull be nice like everywhere

H: So if i want to kiss ur shoulders or arms

H: Wrists i forgot about those!

H: But i cant really do those while ur busy down there

H: I guess now ud do it huh

K: I guess

H: And tease me?

K: Well

K: Idk if the first time

K: I cud do that

H: Dont if u dont want begging cuz ill probly end up doing it

H: Not on purpose

K: If its not on purpose id like it

H: What am i spose to do with my hands

K: Idk

K: I might want u to

K: Like grab my hand

K: Hard

H: Woah wudnt that be like really hot? U want to do that with ur best friend?

K: Well wudnt that make it better

H: Sure i think so

H: Next time u kissed me i wudnt want u to move ur lips much, just breath like im doing

K: Ok

H: Doesnt seem so hard or awkward

K: Yeah

K: Now we wait and ill kiss u lots

H: Wait for what?

K: Me

K: So we can try against the wall like u want

H: Ud do that the first time?

K: Well now its not the first time anymore

H: O

H: Ok so am i already against the wall

K: Yeah

K: Where do u want me to kiss u

H: Do the shoulderblade one

K: Oh yeah i forgot

K: Do i get to grab ur butt while i do that

H: Hahaha sure sure

H: Idk what id be doing probly drooling if ur kissing my back

H: But what do u want me to do if i can

K: Idk

K: Hand on my thigh

H: Um yes plz

K: Im not sure how much id have to lift u up

K: Id probly have to hold ur waist or hips

H: Ahhhh i dont think i have a bigger turnon than that

K: Ur not the one whos spose to be turned on

H: Ikkk

K: So u dont want me to hold u there

H: Ha no i really really do kagekun

H: This is where i start whimpering

K: Dam really

K: That might make me get pretty mean

H: Haha ahh ur true sadist side

H: But bring it on

H: Will u kiss me somewhere?

K: Sure

K: If im not having too much trouble

H: Ur hips r strong af i bet so i have faith

H: Dammit really strong

H: U want a bj now so i can kiss them?

K: No itd be ur turn now

H: My turn!!!

H: I dont want a turn

K: Sure u do

K: Once i tell u what its like

H: :o

H: Woah killer kags

H: If its my turn i get to do what i want so

H: U said hell yes ud want to try so id give u one if ud ask for it

K: U just took it twice and now u wanna do that

H: Yeah no big deal if u can still go

H: Ohhh is kageyama worried about that?

K: Shut up

K: But no i cudnt turn around and do that if ur wanting me to do something

H: Ok

H: Then while were waiting i guess i cud try

H: But ud have to lay down

H: On ur stomach

K: K

H: And id have to loosen u but i wudnt be able to kiss anywhere but ur back

K: K

H: It wudnt be weird for me to be back there and u cant see me?

K: No

K: Pretty hot that i cant see what ur doing

H: Ohhh really

H: Well then

H: This is the part im most nervous about cuz its ur thing and i want to do it really good

H: My best bet is to hope my hands r small enough that i cud get a lot in

K: Wtf u want to hurt the hell out of me

H: Hahaha but thatd be pretty good if i cud wudnt it kagkuuun

H: Id lick u and bite u just a little bit

K: Where

H: Haha the butt?

K: No id hit u

H: Hahahaha but i think thatd be hotter for u wudnt it, if i was doing all that to that spot?

K: Well kiss my mouth again before u mess around back there

H: Ok

H: Hard or soft?

K: U think ur good enough to switch between

H: Well i can do those i think

K: Soft then

H: K

K: Ill hold ur neck

K: Both hands

H: Ah

H: Ill use my tongue

H: Just a little bit inside ur lip

H: Is that a thing people do?

K: Dam i hope so

H: Hahahaha

H: I fell asleep for a little


	28. Day 28

Monday 10:15 pm

K: Hey

H: Hey hey heeey kagekun hows it going

K: Ok

H: Ok is ok im ok too

H: Whatd u do at camp and whod u talk to?

K: My group broke the record for longest continuous on this one drill

H: AHHHH

K: We did all drills today no playing but we went against each other so it was fun

H: :) sweetness

K: One of the canada guys came over with a translator and talked to me and akaashisan

K: He wanted to know how old we were and if r teams were any good

H: Wooooow so cool and u got to tell them KARASUNO RULES

K: Yeah

H: Hey what time r u getting back, its like late friday night right?

K: Yeah

K: Well early saturday morning

H: Yamaguchi said we shud have practice on Saturday so u can come as soon as u get here! But do u still want to if ur getting home that late?

K: Yes

H: Ok what time do u want to have it?

H: We can have it later so u get to sleep

K: Were spose to get home from tokyo by like 4 am

H: Hmm so u want like 11?

H: Wait thats only like 4 hours

K: Do 11

H: Ok great! Ill tell everyone else, and make sure u come late just a little so were all there waiting!

K: K

H: So what shud we talk about today?

K: Idk

K: U know everything about me i think

H: Haha ik it seems like a lot

H: But ik its not everything

H: Have u ever been scared?

H: Like really scared so that u froze up and cudnt do anything

H: Or even thought u might die

H: Tell me about that

K: Idk if ive been that scared

H: Ok well whats something ur a little scared of

K: My spikers getting blocked

H: Whats the most scared uve been of that happening?

K: Against tendou

K: I thot itd be the second time against Aoba

K: But when we got in that game everything was way more intense and it just felt like more the end of the world if u got blocked

K: I was panicking

H: Ahh but u were so good in that whole game!

H: No one cud tell

K: I was scared

H: :) and i was proud!

H: Lets have more games like that

K: Duh

K: Now whats something ur actually scared of

K: Not like when u say scary all the time

K: But real

H: Ok

H: Im not meaning to make this serious

H: Its just a fact

H: So dont take it bad

H: But i am actually scared about not being good enough for u when u come back

H: More scared than for any game

H: Less nervous but more scared

K: Ok ic

H: Then next question, whats a nice thing someone has done that made u feel really good

H: Anything any small thing or really big thing, when u were young or older

K: Sugasans said some pretty nice things

K: Cant remember them exactly

H: :) sugasans the best

K: Ik

K: Whats ur answer

H: Today nishinoyasan told me my reaction was as good as any libero hes ever watched

H: It was just one receive but still made me feel really good cuz he was smiling and his eyes meant it

K: Cool

K: I have one to ask

H: Sure

K: Were u happy as a kid and baby too

K: Like did u smile a lot and get excited about stuff

H: Hmm

H: I think im smiling in a lot of my baby pics

H: And i cant remember not being pretty much how i am now so

H: What were u like as a baby?

K: Idk probly the same

H: Pouty?

K: No

H: Hahaha u know u were and u know u r!

H: But were u bossy in primary school?

K: No i never talked

H: O when did u start talking?

K: Idk

H: Whats one of ur fav things to do at camp?

K: I like having something new to learn every day

K: Every day they tell me something else i have to try to do and its fun

H: Yeah i bet!

K: Whats the best play you and oni have done

H: Oooo well when we got our first quick in oni was really excited and his face was just haaaaah and it was so coooool that he was so happy

H: It wasnt that good of a quick, i only got the top of my hand on it, but it was a really fun spike

K: How has it been going lately

H: Well

H: Onikuns been

H: A little bit wrecked since the practice match

H: Cuz of u know who being there

H: He lost a lot of confidence, so he doesnt make those faces much anymore

H: And now hes more nervous about u coming back and how good u must be if everyone calls u a genius

K: But when i come the pressure will be off him as a first year and we can learn from each other and be a team

K: Be stronger

K: He knows the team better than me at this point so thats an advantage on his side

K: Tell him that

H: KAGEYAMA that is the most awesome thing uve ever said! U r so cool!!!

K: Shut up im a team player dammit

H: Ikkkk ik ik

H: Ill tell him u said that, i think itll really help!

K: But hey

K: Nothing against onis tossing

K: But he is a first year

K: R u getting the practice u shud?

H: Well with only one setter all the hitters r taking less tosses

H: It sucks not having u and sugasan there like u always were

H: Noyasans been doing tossing to try to make up for it but hes worried hes not practicing enough on blocks and serve receive by spending his time on tossing to us

K: Dammit y the hell did i come to this stupid thing

H: No kageyamakun

K: All this is doing is perfecting my setting but maybe thats not what my team needs

K: Thats what i tried to do on my junior high team and look where that got us

H: Kageyama wait

K: Everythings screwed up for the rest of u becuz i was selfish and had to accept an invitation to a place for developing setters not for developing teams

H: R u done

H: Trust me no one feels that way about it kageyamakun

H: Were as proud as ever that ur there

H: And we expect great things and know well get great things from u when u come back, so all the time u put in is not a waste we appreciate it, and we all want our teammates to succeed as individuals becuz we love them and feel good when they feel good

K: I dont feel good

H: U will when u come back to us

H: Like u say the setter is the pillar of the offense and we never wudve done the things we have if u werent exactly the kind of setter and person u r, so that ur there getting better makes us all so happy and excited and ur coming home in 4 days! And then well all be getting tosses til we cant stand and well be running new quicks and receiving ur serves and ull prove to us that we were right to think u shud go!

H: :)

K: I want to change one of my answers

H: Ok?

K: Whats something someone did that made me feel really good

K: Its when u remember something i said

K: Its like

K: It feels weird to have someone listen to u like that i cant explain

H: :) well id be stupid to not listen to u look how smart!

H: And i love listening

K: Ik which is ur best weapon that u listen to everyone

H: Well yeah but i just meant i love listening to u

H: Most

K: O

H: Do u member when u said to me "what have u been doing for 3 years"?

K: Yeah

H: Even then at that first time

H: I wanted u to say more

H: I wanted to hear more, i thot what is he saying over there on the other side to those people who r his teammates?

H: Hahaha i didnt want to b ur teammate at all, but i did want to hear what u were saying

H: It was like i had a weird understanding of u

K: Which u still have

K: Or i wudnt talk to u like this

H: COME HOME KAGEYAMA!

H: :) please

K: Soon

H: K

H: Ahhhhhh kageyama

H: Kageyamaaaaa

H: I just wanna b there

H: I just wanna b there cuz all day i cud hit ur tosses and all night i cud kiss ur wrists and give u massages and walk around and talk about vball the whole time

H: I want u to have so much fun and get everything that would make u happy and i want to be the best friend and do all that stuff for u, everything u like so its the best ever

H: So what do u like kageyama what else can i do what wud b the best ever

K: Kiss my hands

H: Ok ill kiss ur wrists and ur hands, all over on the inside and on ur fingers where its beat up where the ball touches when u toss it and the back on ur knuckles

H: And

H: Ahh kageyama what else kageyama?

K: Hug me

K: But im not doing it back

H: Ok

K: And u have to rub my shoulders and my whole back until ur hands r sore

H: Sure thing

K: If u suck at it ill hurt u

H: Ill try my very very best

K: And

K: U shud let me

K: Feel u up if i want

H: K

K: And dont say any embarrassing crap to me

H: I wont

K: Hinata

K: Ud still do all that stuff when im being a dick to u?

H: What?

K: Ive played a whole year with u ik u have more pride than that

K: U shud stand up for urself

H: O

H: See ik that kageyama but with u for some reason i just dont care, its ok if u do that to me, and idk y that is but i want to do all the stuff anyway no matter what ur like

K: O

K: Well i wudnt b like that

K: I wasnt being serious that was just testing

H: Did i fail then?

K: No

K: Listen

H: Ok

K: I love ur pride

K: So dont give that up for me or anyone else u ever meet

K: I love proud psycho crow shorty who can jump like nobody and yells back and listens to all advice and tries to do it cuz thats y hes the ace and y hell be as good as he wants to be

H: Ok kageyama

H: Im smiling but i think my hearts crushing itself

H: But i do like advice

H: So tell me whats the best please

K: The best wud b i get to do the best to u

K: So let me

H: O

H: K

K: Ill kiss ur face

H: Where

H: Where kageyama

K: Chin

K: Jaw

K: Forehead

H: Ah

K: Do u like around the eyes

H: :o yes yessss

K: Ok

K: Ill pull ur hair just a little bit

K: On ur neck in the back

H: Uhhuh

H: And when ur kissing ill talk about vball and when im kissing ull talk about vball

K: Yeah

H: Im really tired so if i were there

H: Id fall asleep with my head leaned against u

H: Cuz close to u i either feel really excited and shivery or really calm

K: Ill let u sleep

H: Kageyama?

H: We cud do it in sydney but not here

H: Here its dif when u come back

H: Still good but dif

K: Ik

K: It wont really be like that

H: No it wont

H: Hahaha but thats the best thing!

H: Is that i dont even care

H: Cuz ull be here

H: And now im falling asleep but crying

H: Cuz im just happy ur a person ik

K: Thats the coolest thing

K: Ever

K: Night hinata

H: Night kagemakun love u

K: Yeah shokun

 

 


	29. Day 29

Tuesday 11:02 pm

K:Hey

H: Hey

H: Ik u dont want to kageyama but i wud plz like to talk about what i said last night if ull listen

K: What then

H: Ok im sooo so so sorry i was pretty much asleep when i sent it

H: And i was crying and all feely so it just slipped out of course, it just came out and as ur best friend and teammate i feel that about u but it doesnt need to be said and ik that for sure so nobody panic

H: And u didnt panic so thank u i appreciate it

K: Yeah its ok

H: Yay

H: And now how was ur day kageyamakun?

K: Fine i had some sweet tosses to the american spiker

K: And i ate lunch with the australian guys

H: Haaaaa did u? Yaaay were they cool was it fun

K: We were looking at a magazine they had

K: Akaashisan knows some english so we kind of talked to them

H: Soooo coooool

H: Hes super smart bokutosans so lucky

K: Whatd u do

H: Suga and daichi and asahisan came!

H: They came and watched us doing our new stuff with oni and then played with us at the end, and then they all stayed after to serve to me and noyasan and talk about u! Kageyama i cant wait til u come home!

H: Itll be all happy like that but even better!

K: Yeah

H: And AND i told oni what u said

H: He blushed really hard and was kind of stuttery but i think he felt better on the court cuz his sets were a little faster and more brave today!

H: Ur able to make the team better even when ur not here, cuz im training hard too from being scared of getting left behind, so its all worked out

K: I want to c u hit again

H: :)

K: Smile too

H: U can see that rn!

H: Picture: Hinata with happy eyes, mouth slightly open, teeth a little visible, face a touch flushed

K: That looks like ur face was when u first hit my toss

H: U mean the very first time like after u hit that cheap shot?

H: That time?

K: Yeah

H: How do u member what that looked like that was forever ago

K: It was an easy face to remember

K: Even if i was called king and genius nobody ever looked like that hitting for me

H: Oic

H: I havent thought about that in such a long time! Hahaha u didnt want to toss to me at alllll

H: One of the more stupid things uve done in ur life cuz now what wud u do without me?

K: Yeah

H: Hahaha

H: But i was stupid too cuz i was so disappointed that my high school setter i was so excited for had to b u

K: U saw the crap tosses i was giving my teammates?

H: No i didnt care about the tosses i just said hes a genius setter and that must mean those tosses r good so ill just have to hit them its the only way ill be good enough

K: So it was the shitty attitude

H: No it wasnt that either, i didnt know u were THAT bad til we played together more

H: It was cuz i wanted to beat u! Thats what pushed me when i was practicing by myself and what i always said to pump myself up and then it got taken away from me just like that and it sucked!

K: Then yd u turn around so fast and want me to toss u?

H: Well i needed a new goal and u made it easy by being so stuckup and not taking me seriously

H: So u motivated me before i even knew u and now ur motivating me from far away so u must be pretty naturally good at that

H: Volleyballs so dam cool

K: Ikkk

H: Have ur parents watched u at camp?

K: Not allowed to until the last night when we have a big scrimmage and contests

H: Sweeeet

H: R they allowed to take any pics or videos cuz we want to see

K: Idk maybe

H: Whats their fav thing u guys have seen?

K: There was one museum we went to where they flipped shit

K: My dad liked the jungle animal place

H: OMG i forgot u went there was it super cool?

K: Yeah

K: I took lots of pics ill show u guys when i get back

H: Awesome

H: Have u bot any good stuff

K: Yeah stuff from the sports stores mostly

H: Oh hey kageyama im spose to tell u from tanakasan that itd b nice if u brot ur senpais back a gift

H: I told him id ask cuz i thot hed be rude about it

K: I have something for everyone

H: Wow really?

K: And lots of candy cuz they have weird kinds here i thot ud like trying

H: Wow so nice of u! I dont think he was serious but he'll be happy i bet

K: We get to have one of the blue balls and u can get whoever u want to sign it

H: OOOOOMG COOL

H: We shudve done that last year so the third years cud write on it!

H: Setter camp is pretty awesome

H: Thats the good thing about missing u i dont have time to be jealous

K: R u in ur room

H: Yep doing pushups

H: Do u have a cool view from ur hotel?

K: The ocean

K: If thats cool

H: Pretty cool if its the australian ocean

H: When we were at the beach the ocean made me think of u and how much water was between u and japan

K: I want to come home but i really dont wanna do that flight again

H: Hahaha yeah

K: Do something for me?

H: Yeah

K: Dont ask y

H: Yes what is it

K: B needy

H: Ok about what?

K: Whatever

H: Tosses!

H: Tosses kageyamakun i want them

H: I want u

H: To give me them

H: Its all i want

H: Its the only thing

H: That can make me happy

H: So please

H: Give it to me

H: Kageyama

K: Thats not needy

K: Thats sexy

H: OMGGG sorry i didnt try

H: Hahahahaaaaa ok thats bad

H: Let me try again?

K: Yeah and needy not begging

H: Right

H: Ok here goes

H: Kageyama u know i love ur tosses, but do u know how much? Do u know that i feel so confident and so good about myself and nothing else can make me feel that way? Im lousy in school and im short and people dont take me seriously and dont think of me romantically but when im on the court with u taking ur tosses i feel like someone actually wants me and thinks im good at something

H: And no one does special things like that for me but u make the tosses just how i like them, just for me, and i want u to do it more and more and more and never stop, becuz it helps me forget about the rest of my life and all the stuff im disappointing at

H: And kageyama i love when u tell me good job and i need that more from u, please, i need u to say that im ur favorite spiker and that that was a good one and that i have an amazing jump, cuz when it comes from u it means the most, so i just want u to talk to me k? I just love ur voice and want to hear it from u just to make sure, so tell me i did good kageyama, please tell me?

K: Was that true at all

H: No so it was pretty good right?

K: Yeah

K: I asked cuz u like that

K: And i wanted to c if u cud

H: Ah thats nice

H: U wanna ask anything else?

H: Or maybe want me to ask something?

K: Ur gonna ask me to do something

H: Yeah but its super easy i promise

H: Itll be fun ull like doing it

K: K go

H: Explain again how i can use my speed better in the receive

K: K

K: Apparently u have been using it better since nishinoya said that to u

K: But the reason ur not a libero is cuz ur not good at anticipating which is fine becuz u still have the speed to be a good passer, but what u have to do is keep ur feet moving constantly so that ur brain is expecting to go someplace that way when u do have to go someplace ur body and brain r working together

K: Ik ur used to moving first and having the toss brought to u but u didnt used to do that right? In junior high u wud go where the set was even if it was the opposite side of where u were, so thats what u have to do with receiving u move toward the ball u react to it rather than trying to guess where its going and getting ur feet and brain mixed up

K: So just keep moving always and be a little patient about the balls angle dont try to jump to the spot u expect it to go

H: Got it!

H: Last time u didnt use the story about junior high, i liked that

K: Did u actually want to know or did u just ask to get me to answer

H: Both! It was two in one, shoyo can be a little smart too!

K: Pf

H: K we better not ask for anymore stuff today cuz well start trying too hard and it wont be fun like it shud

K: K

K: I think i shud go to bed now anyway

H: Kk but wait kageyama before u go

H: Look what i bought today

H: Picture: Hinata in the mirror, a semi side view of him, a peace sign and his tongue sticking out, eyes scrunchy, wearing tiny tight blue shorts

K: What

K: R those

K: Hinata

H: Not underwear ;)

H: Theyre actually girls ones which was embarrassing when i had to pay for them

H: But ill only wear them if we practice alone like u said we wud

K: Turn farther and send another one

H: Noooope then thered be no surprise for u when u get here!

K: U bastard this time ur not innocent

H: Hahahahaha sorry kageyama

H: Do u like the color? I really liked the red ones they were super bright, but blues ur fav and i figured since theyre for u i shud get those

K: For me sounds weird

H: Ik i feel weird about it too cuz idk if best friends do these kind of favors

H: So when u come lets not make a big deal out of it yeah or ill feel pretty stupid and embarrassed

K: Ok

K: And blues good

H: Good

H: I waited til the last second cuz now u have that before u fall asleep

K: Y wud that b a good thing

H: :\ Well i THOUGHT itd make u happy!

K: Definitely not what its making me

H: Ahhhhahahaha oops

H: Well either way thats what ill leave u with

H: Goodnight yamayamakun

K: Hey

K: Thats a nice thing

K: Thanks

H: Sure!

K: Night

H: Night

 

 


	30. Day 30

Wednesday 11:20 pm

K: Hey

H: :)

K: Whats up

H: Reading little giant interviews

K: That uve read before

H: Ive read all of them before

K: Yeah

K: Hey i wont be able to talk tomorrow

K: My parents want to go to one last place

K: And then since its the last day were having a midnight scrimmage

H: HAAAAAA MIDNIGHT SCRIMMAGE

H: Were having one were having a lot of them im telling ennosan

H: Last day! Good luck!

K: Yeah thanks

K: So lets talk a lot today k

H: What if we ran out of things to say?

K: Then well talk about vball idiot

H: Ahh of course!

H: Ok do u wanna start with that or did u have something in mind

K: Ive had something in mind

H: K what is it

K: I think u shud let yachisan do ur hair

H: Ha how bout u let her do UR hair!

K: Seriously

K: A ponytail

H: Wud be cute?

K: Fucking cute

H: :o kageyama dont say

H: But i think itd be fun! Yamaguchi cud do it too and Oni

H: Hahaha wed be suuuuper intimidating at our next practice match!

H: Ah

H: Come back and lets do fun stuff

K: We will

H: Ik ur pretty serious kageyama but u do like fun dont u

K: Everyone does isnt that what fun is

H: Well yeah

H: Did u always like it or did u just start liking it when u came to karasuno?

K: Idk

K: Cuz i dont think i had fun before i came to karasuno

H: Ahhhhh

H: Im smiling but in pity

K: Lets see it

H: A pic?

H: Will u send one too?

H: U can do what i do and just take one

H: Ik u dont like being asked but

H: If its the last time well talk like this

K: U dont have to start guilt tripping me before u even get my answer

H: Ha sorry

K: Its fine ill do it

K: But u cant try either

H: Ok what face r u gonna make

H: I mean no pressure!

H: Just so were trying for the same thing

K: Well idk what shud we do

H: Well

H: U said see the smile

H: Can we do just a little smile?

H: If u feel like smiling

K: Hey dont b so sorry its not like i cant do this

H: Hahaha ok ok so lets

K: But lets not say anything about them

H: Yes good idea!

K: Its just so we can c each other

H: Yeah now itll be fun!

K: K

H: K take one and send it right away

H: Picture: Hinata, mouth open in a half smirking smile with a little teeth, not looking directly at the camera

K: Picture: Kageyama, eyes closed, a cute smirk

H: What do u want to do at ur first practice?

K: U know

H: I hope i do!!

H: But like the order and what drills

K: Idc

H: U like the serve receive hit block one right?

H: And u wanna do a scrimmage or is that too soon

K: I just wanna play with u all again

K: So lets do a scrimmage

H: Ok ill tell them

H: I hope u wont be disappointed that its not like ur games there

K: I hope u dont disappoint me by not being able to make it like one

H: I will ill surprise u!

K: Cant im expecting it

H: Haha right right

H: Do u and akaashisan have the same flight back?

K: No hes staying a day later

H: The other japans?

K: Both on our flight

H: Cool take a plane selfie w them!

H: Hey can i tell u something kagkun

K: Like serious

H: No no im not wrecking the mood

H: I dont think

H: Kind of fun not serious

K: Yeah

H: So yesterday u know how the third years came and served to me

K: Yeah

H: Well i was the last one in the change room after that cuz ennoshitasan was outside waiting

H: And i thot like always "i wish kageyama was here"

H: And then i imagined what wud happen if u were there and ive never done this before but i imagined us like doing stuff sneaky in the club room

H: Which normally id feel guilty about thinking but i didnt this time, i thot itd be funny and fun!

H: So anyway for the good part

H: What we did in my head was i was sitting on a chair untying my shoes and u came and sat down on my lap and kissed me

K: Hard or nice

H: Haaard

H: And when i asked if we cud do stuff u said we cud for as long as i cud stand u sitting there crushing me, so then we kissed again and u started putting ur hands under my shirt and i did to u and u kept sucking on my mouth so i cudnt breathe and my legs hurt really bad but i didnt say anything

H: And then

H: U pushed ur hips onto mine and started

H: Moving

H: And rubbing us together and i cudnt move at all under u and i thot i wasnt strong enough with ur hips pushing like that but i held up and u kept pushing u were really good at it in my head

H: And u held my head back and breathed on me, and my legs hurt so so bad but then i stopped noticing cuz i was getting so hard

H: And then kageyama

H: U kissed me

H: So hard and u moved so hard that i just freaked out and actually got strong enough to push back just a little bit and u felt it and forced down and i came all over in my shorts without u even touching me once with ur setter hands

H: Thats what happened in my head

H: A lot faster than it took to explain obviously

H: But hot right?

K: I hate u u idiot

K: Y r u not a dumbass about that stuff

K: Ur lucky im close to the bathroom

H: HAhahahahahaha

H: I explained it in a much sexier way than i meant to

H: But i just got in the moment

K: U cant say let me tell u something then pull shit like that

K: Ill beat u when i get there

H: Hahahaha

H: But the reason i thot i shud say was cuz it was a fun thing, cuz i got to do a challenge and u got to challenge me

H: Fun yeah?

K: Definitely

H: :) heehee

K: But how am i spose to follow that

H: VOLLEYBALLLLL is more fun so talk about that

H: U can make it hot too when u talk about it so if thats what u want dont worry

K: So talking dirty for u is talking vball

H: Haha i guess

K: Same

H: Hahahaha we r totally meant to be best friends!

H: R we gonna do the wrap around?

K: Yeah dont trip on me on the way by

H: Kk

K: How close do u want it to b

K: Close enough to tease me if u wanted

H: How close is that?

K: So u cud reach ur hand out and move it across my hip if u wanted to

H: :o yeah that close

H: Vball romance

H: HOT vball romance

H: Hahaha ud never let me do that kageyama

K: Well id hurt u after but i wudnt be able to stop u id be tossing

K: But u wudnt be able to do it while ur trying to hit fast

H: And u wudnt even feel it ud be focused on tossing

H: But still fun to think about

H: Have u been working on serves a lot?

K: Not a lot some

H: Good im excited to receive them almost as much as i am for tosses!

K: Thats different than ur usual attitude

H: This is now my new usual attitude!

H: U will be surprised kageyama ill make u ill force u!

K: Do it

H: Ull see!

H: Wait til u c my new vertical mark which is PAST URS

K: We have to redo it cuz ive been doing the jump sets i can still beat u

H: HA bring it on!

K: U still doing ur extra stuff

H: Yes yes ive got a good routine now

K: I wont get in the way when i come back

H: Ill work around u dont worry!

H: Yay kageyamas gonna b my partner again!

H: And the rest of the summer is all us playing vball promise promise it will b

K: For sure

K: Like it shudve been the whole time

H: Im gonna make u do lots of setter drills like u do at camp and c how fast and how good u r

K: K

H: And karasunos gonna kick aaaaass next year whooooo!

H: I cant believe ive waited so long and ur actually gonna come

K: Cant believe ill be in japan again

H: Yeah will u miss australia?

K: No i wont

H: R u and akaashisan gonna b big rivals now since u were there together and since uknowwhos gone

K: Idk

K: Isnt kenma like his rival already

H: Well kenmas not really rival type u know cuz hes just sort of quiet and not excited

H: But u and akaashi wud b super cool enemies! Like kuroosan and bokutosan blocking each other u cud dump on each other and do the long quick sets and plus hes not annoying and creepy hes just really talented and ur both soooo pretty itd be killer

K: U just called me pretty

H: Sorry not pretty like good looking u know with cool hair and good stares

H: I want a rival!

K: Ur not gonna find someone like u

H: :( ik

H: My only rival forever will b the block

K: That wont be challenging u anymore im making sure of it

K: Ive got new stuff and if u give me ur new stuff we can beat it every time this year

H: !!!

K: So pick something else to rival u

H: Nm i dont need a rival

H: Just like i dont need my own power and jump to beat the block, i need a team

H: And other teams r the rivals to me

K: Good

H: So u dont want one either?

H: Then will u and akaashisan b friends?

K: I guess

H: Yay thats always better

K: Hey u called me pretty

H: Plz forget stuff slips out u know me!

K: U meant it didnt u

K: Ik u

K: U meant it

H: Yes but not like teasing for u to get insulted

H: I cud get insulted by u saying cute cuz thats what people call little kids like my sister

H: But i dont so dont take it so bad k?

K: I wasnt geez

K: I thot we were having fun ur really freaking out

H: Im not! But being insulted isnt fun and saying stuff that makes the other person uncomfortable isnt fun so im just making sure about u cuz if we cant talk about it idk what to do besides let u beat me up

K: Needy af

H: Hey!!!

K: Calm down

K: Im kidding

H: :o

K: Fun yeah?

K: I didnt say i didnt like u calling me that

K: So dont assume im mad

H: O

H: Sorry but i cant see ur face or hear u so i cant tell if u r

H: But that will change

H: SOON AHHH

H: But ok sorry kageyama ill be fun now

H: Ur ok with pretty?

K: If its honest

H: Oooooh its honest

H: I still have the pic of u guys tying ur shoes

H: Wanna ask questions since its r last talk?

K: Sure

K: But we can still do questions when im there

H: Yeah i guess we can

H: Cool

H: U first

K: K

K: Whats the first thing ull say to me

H: Ill say Kageyama!

K: Good

H: ;)

H: My turn, whats the present u have for all of us?

K: Wont say

H: But its in the game u have to answer

K: Not if u cheat

H: Dam

H: Lemme go again

K: Yeah

H: Do u get other stuff to keep from camp besides the ball?

K: Tshirts

K: And our practice jersey

H: Cool

K: And any awards weve got

H: Sweeeet

K: When we wake up in the gym do u wanna go eat somewhere before u go home?

H: Yes! Where shud we go?

K: U pick

H: No u cuz ur gonna be disappointed probly after all that good food in australia

K: I want normal food again

H: Well theres the good normal places uptown if we take the bus

K: K

H: K i asked where so ur turn

K: Hows Natsu

H: Tall!!!

H: Its the worst thing ever kageyama shes grown four inches!

K: Dammit uve not grown at all?

H: :(

H: Idk whats wrong

H: Shes growing really fast were in the same family y am i cursed!

K: Well uve gotten a better vertical right

H: Yeah

H: But still shes up to almost my neck!

H: Hey have u grown kageyama?

K: Not sure

H: Crap u prob have

H: The little giant still has 2 inches on me its not fair i dont wanna b the little little giant

K: Ha

H: :|

H: Ur turn

K: What r u wearing

H: Underwear and my vball shoes

K: Haha u dumbass

H: R house is a hot spring and i want to do squat jumps

H: Have u raced anyone like we race

K: No

K: I forgot about that

H: Ik we have to

H: We can race to get breakfast

K: Yeah

K: Hey can u cook

H: Not at all

K: Dam me neither

H: Y?

K: Were gonna starve

K: Unless american unis have as good of cafeterias

H: Oh like if we live together?

H: Thats my next question let me reask

H: Do u want to live together if we do that?

K: Y wudnt we

H: Idk ur turn

K: R yamaguchi and yachi still dating

H: Oh yeah! Theyre having lots of fun its going really good

H: :)

H: Is akaashisan dating someone?

K: I think he has a thing with bokutosan

K: Not like together

K: But they seem

H: Close to being?

K: Yeah

H: Thats super cool omg the vball romance!

H: Im jealous of bokutosan

H: But i have a setter AS PRETTY so i can say that at least

H: Ur question

K: If im pretty am i not scary

H: Nooo ur totally both

H: It kind of makes it prettier for both of u that ur scary and intimidating

H: Pretty plus scary equals really really cool

H: I think thats y i think ur prettier cuz ur more scary

H: Kageyama!

H: We shud go to tokyo and get bokutosan and akaashisan to play against us 2 on 2!

H: Then they can play together a little more and we can beat them

H: Maybe they will since ur friends w

K: Yeah ill try

H: Whooooo

K: Were not gonna have enough time

H: We will we'll spend all r time awake doing stuff!

K: But i want

K: To do more than what we have time for

H: Haha well u can come sleep in my bed too so were always together

K: We cudve done a lot

H: R u trying to change the mood? U want to b sad now?

K: No

K: Sorry just thinking

H: Ok what r u thinking

K: Missed u

K: In junior high when i didnt know u it was fine for me to spend all this time on myself

K: Now i feel sometimes like its wasted

K: If im not there

H: Yeah i get that sometimes

H: Tell me what else if ur thinking more

K: Were not the same kind of people but isnt it weird that we do a lot of the same stuff

K: Like u get what im talking about usually

H: Yeah like its easy to understand u

H: Even tho parts of u i dont understand at all and am nothing like

H: Do u think its cool?

H: I do

K: Yeah

K: Scary but cool

H: Same

K: Thats all whos turn is it

H: Mine

H: Will u tell me what its like being u? Like how do u see urself and how do u think other people see u

K: Thats hard

H: Yeah

K: Most people probly just think serious and only cares about vball

K: Cuz u know me u probly think more stuff like high standards for everyone and for me

K: U think im pretty confident in sex stuff and think i dont care about school only cuz im not good at it so i dont try to be better

K: And u prob see me as trying too hard to figure out what everyone else is thinking

H: Huh

H: That was a really good question i guess cuz it was a really cool answer

H: Neat

K: Im breaking the rule cuz i want to c what u say about urself

H: Nope!

K: Come on dumbass

H: If u break the rules its not the same game anymore

H: Think of something else

K: Fine but were playing the other one now

K: U have to answer once u ask

H: Ok

H: Ooooo hes thinking hard

K: If i never left and we played together the whole summer wud we have ended up talking like this

H: Hmmmm

H: Well

H: This question scares me

H: Ive asked it a million times

H: And i dont think we wudve

H: Which makes me reallyyyy depressed

H: What do u think

K: I dont think we wudve

K: Sorry for this but

K: I didnt appreciate u as a friend much

K: Before i left

H: Well thats ok thats normal, once someone leaves u always regret it

H: Its how dying works

K: Stop

H: Kageyama

H: Its true

H: But guess what tho

H: U went to setter camp

H: U picked setter camp

H: So that must mean it was meant to work out like this

H: And maybe we wudve talked like this if u stayed but it just wudve took a little longer!

H: So its ok

K: Yeah

H: Just so u know, i was happy with how we were friends before and im happy now and ill be happy however we turn out to be later, even if were not as close or even if its actually totally crappy at the end

H: Thats the super awesome thing ive found out about u is for u im ok with anything

K: Shut up

K: Its not nice to say

H: :o sorry?

K: Dont talk about it getting crappy and u not caring

K: I mean it hinata

H: Ok kageyama i wont i swear

H: Haha u totally killed the mood

K: Yeah

H: U ask again so ik what we shud do next

K: U want to go play at the beach while im there?

H: UM YES

H: Well get the whole team to go again and then well figure out a way to get there and go by ourselves too k?

K: K ur turn

H: Wud u wanna do something like go to the emporium where people watch the soccer games on those big tvs and u can get ice cream and stuff?

H: U like national team soccer right?

K: Like with u or the team

H: Either

H: Both!

K: Yeah id do that

H: Cool!

H: Were making lots of dates

H: All u have to do now is take me to a game in tokyo

K: Well be at lots of games there

K: Playing

H: :o:o yeaaaaaaaah!

H: Ur turn

K: Do u still talk to ur team from junior high

H: Oh yeah we talk most weeks at least once and some nights hang out

H: Koji and izumi r away for the summer tho so i havent been with them which sucks everyones gone!

H: But i have to be positive about getting better and stronger

H: My turn

H: When r u gonna start dating? R u planning on asking anyone soon?

K: Not really

H: In college do u c urself?

K: Idk

K: Really idk thats my best answer

H: Ahhuh

H: I guess ull b really really focused on vball then

H: And getting even more focused as ur going to national team

H: So u wont have time

H: Which if i can say

H: Is really sad

H: Just that no one gets to date u

H: I wonder if ull get married then since u dont have time to make a thing like that work

K: I can make it work

K: If theyre worth it

H: Ah ur right it all depends if u meet a person ull do that for

H: Smart smart kageyamakun!

H: And good luck! I hope u meet someone

K: U too

H: Thanks

H: This is a good one weve kept it up a long time

K: U wanna keep going

H: Alwaaaays

H: We have to meet up at night more to play and talk cuz i think the talkings better at night

H: Maybe ur a night person

K: Idk

H: Ik ur not a morning person and its so funny

K: Y

H: Just is

H: What shud we talk about now

K: Well were not prob gonna talk about sexy stuff when im there so lets do that once more

H: Hahaha ok

H: U do one

H: A fantasy :o ;)

K: K i have to think of one

H: U can do one thats not me like if uve always had a certain girl one

H: Or a bigger vball guy

K: If its not with u its creepy to tell u so no

K: Talk while im thinking

H: Hmm ok

H: Hahahaha i think if u werent embarrassed so easily u cud be in pornos

H: Like as an actor

H: Cuz ur fit and skilled so u cud do all the whatever scary stuff they have them do right?

K: Well u cud write the stuff u dumbass

H: Hahahaha thats soooo bad!

H: Haaaahahaha if im scared already i cant think what itd be like to watch one with YOU in it

H: And

H: Itd be really weird

H: Not just cuz ik u but like i think id feel bad

H: Jealous i guess

H: But not mad jealous like sad jealous

H: Oops sorry didnt mean to say that

H: I guess its just cuz rn im used to having u all to myself mostly cuz i talk to u the most thats all

K: U did mean it stop taking stuff back

H: :\ sorry

H: But i was just making that up for fun so i dont need to b seriously jealous about it

H: Anyway do u have one yet?

K: Well its different than urs

H: K

K: Its slower i guess

H: Ok

K: Just fooling around like urs not all the way

H: K

K: K so were in the club room after a game with r uniforms on

H: Ahhhhhh yes

K: And i say u get a setters hand job if

K: U can make me do it just by pushing ur little hot butt on me

H: Ahhhhh lol so hard but yes clever!

K: So thats all u get to use

K: And i go up against the wall and u back up onto me and r numbers r pushed together

H: Omg

K: And ur a little bit short so to reach the real spot u have to stand on ur tiptoes which is cute af

K: And u turn ur head to kiss me and reach back and grab my neck and my hands on ur leg cuz im ready if u can do it

H: Ahh i can do it kageyama i hope i can

K: Mmhm

K: U start slow and kiss me a lot one at a time on my jaw and neck and ur hand on my necks really hot

K: And ur face is red cuz ur getting excited

K: I pull ur head back and kiss around ur eyes

K: Then u pull ur head away and start to go faster in a circle

H: Ah

K: And im grabbing ur hips now cuz i want harder and u push ur back on my chest and push hard into it then u start bumping on and off

K: And ur holding the back of my knees and u do a few more circles slow but really hard and u know im almost there cuz im breathing in ur ear

K: I pull on ur jersey and ur shorts and ur muscular and it almost hurts ur pushing hard

K: Then u bend over and like the little bastard u r

K: U pull so my knees bend and i move down and at the same time u move up and i come everywhere and ur still bent over and pushing and u can feel it happen

H: Haaaa woah kags woahoho

K: And then i sit down and pull u down in my lap

K: And i try to be nice since u did a good job so even tho ur pretty hard i kiss u first on the neck and under ur chin and behind ur ear and let u hold my hands before i start

H: And i start crying

K: Ur shaking a little cuz ur excited and cuz ur happy crying

K: I keep kissing u as i put my hand in ur shorts and feel a little thru ur underwear

K: Then i put my hand inside and start touching u nice just slow up and down

H: Aaaa

K: Not teasing

K: Just going slow

H: Mmmmhm

K: Still kissing ur cheek jaw and holding ur hands cuz i want u to feel ok

H: Ah

K: And then ill squeeze a little harder and rub and u turn and kiss my lips and whimper to me

K: And i kiss u

K: Then rub faster and u squeeze my other hand and breathe and ur face is all red and adorable when u turn to me and i kiss u hard and jerk and u gasp in my mouth

K: And i do it twice fast and u come and squirm up against me and i keep my hand there and the other one on ur number 10 and u make little sounds into my neck

K: I let go and u turn around on ur knees and kiss me and we kiss for a long time before we go home

H: Kageyama

H: Haaaaa

H: I actually came and actually cried

H: Y wud u tell a story like that, ur ruining it for everyone else

H: No one knows me as well as u!

K: So dont do it with them

H: Id do it with u if i cud

H: Ha

H: Look

H: Picture: Hinata, chin tucked behind a pillow, eyes big and teary, wet cheeks

H: Wait no!

H: U dont like small people crying forgot

K: U actually cried huh

K: I wanted it to b nice for the last one

H: Very nice

H: Idk y im crying it was weird

H: Guess ur really good at telling it cuz it seemed like u were here

K: Hey

K: That thing u said i cud ask

K: Im asking it now

K: For real

K: Cuz ik when i want it to b

H: Ok

K: When we win in the fall and qualify for nationals

K: That night ur gonna come home with me and were gonna have r first time k?

H: Ok

K: And if things change before then or even if they change in the morning and u want to say no u can and itll b ok

H: Ok

H: We will kageyama lets

K: K we will

H: Ive made it pretty obvious by now i want to do it with u so its an easy chance yeah?

K: I was more obvious than u

H: Oh now were in a contest?

H: Hahaha

H: Ok but u shudnt have asked me til u were like on the plane coming here or u were landed in tokyo cuz now i have two things to wait for for two whole days

K: Sorry

H: This is the latest weve gone

K: U wanna b done

H: We can

H: But can i tell u something kageyama

H: Not like last time i said that

K: K

H: Ur

H: A really

H: Good

H: Friend

H: And

H: U didnt have friends in middle school and i feel bad

H: But not for u, for them

H: Picture: Hinata smiling with his eyes closed, nose scrunched

H: Goodnight kageyamakun good luck at ur last day safe trip c u soon!

K: Night hinata

 


	31. Day 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler so I don't get off on my numbering, and to recap: Hinata and Kageyama aren't talking today.

Thursday


	32. Day 32

Friday 1:03 pm

K: Hey

H: Hey!

K: Were going to the airport

H: YAAAAAAAY

H: KAGEYAMA HOW WAS UR LAST DAY

K: Good we played lots of fun games

K: Today we had an awards ceremony

H: COOL

K: I got on the honors team

H: OOOOO whats that mean?

K: Its top 5 in the camp

H: OH

H: MY GOSH

H: Uhhhh fuck kageyama thats awesome really good!!!

K: Thanks

H: Ahhhhhha im sending a text to everyone ik

H: Or did u tell everyone already?

H: Did u tell ukai sensei?

K: No nobody

H: On iiiiiit

H: Whens ur plane leave

K: 3

H: Yay yay yay

H: Ive missed u so bad kageyama that its probly gonna hurt a little when u come back

H: Like seeing u will make me feel scared of u leaving again

K: Yeah yeah ik i think same

K: Same for me

H: Yeah?

H: Idk if i shud hug u cuz i might like really hug u and be embarrassing

K: Do whatever u want

H: OK THEN IM HUGGING U HARD AF

H: And ill cry for as long as i need tonight so i dont tomorrow cuz thats how bad its gonna hurt

K: No dont do that

H: Well its just happy not bad at all

K: Still i dont like it

H: Ok ill keep busy maybe i wont go to sleep at all

H: R u at the airport yet

K: Not yet

K: Will u do something if i ask

H: Yeah kagkun

K: Tell how much u missed me

H: Sure but wont it hurt since ur not here yet?

K: Yeah but i want it to

K: Like in a good way

H: K

K: So make it hurt

H: Ok ill try

H: Kageyama i

H: Missed u so much

H: Cuz ur my best friend and uve been gone a long time and i forgot how much fun we have playing together and how good i feel hitting ur tosses, its been so long ive almost forgot what it feels like

H: But i remember a little bit and that little bit hurts a loooot cuz

H: I love everyone and playing with them and i try so hard to feel like that with them cuz i love them and want them to know but i cant do it i cant get the same feeling to come out

H: Only u can

H: So i just wait, and its really bad it sucks cuz we dont get meatbuns together either or see each other in school or meet up in the hall and go to the gym at the same time and i miss little stuff like that i guess just cuz ur there and that means its good stuff

H: And i can feel it actually like in my chest and my stomach that ur gone and u know how when ur waiting or ur nervous u can do other stuff and distract urself but like with this u cant u know? Cuz its still there thats how bad it is and it really sucks cuz u cant do anything about it urself its not in ur control

H: Like if i have to cry then i have to like i have to listen to what it tells me to do cuz i cant stop it, and if it tells me to read ur messages again even tho ik its gonna really kill me i have to do it cuz i cant not, and if i dont feel like eating i cant force myself

H: So when u get back

H: Ill be glad to get my life back, but im not like mad that im like this, its hard to be like this but ive never got mad about it i just wait it out and so when u come and its ok again then ill just be glad its over but id rather feel like it than not and not like u that much cuz ik itll be worth it cuz it was that bad when u were gone

H: But yeah i missed u

H: Did it hurt?

K: Fuck yeah

K: That was a mistake ur to dam good at it

K: Did it hurt u?

H: Mmhm

H: But itll b ok

H: Picture: Hinata, with a smile so cheesy it is almost a grimace of pain

K: Shit

K: Send another one

K: ?

H: Picture: Hinata, eyes closed, tongue sticking out

K: One more with ur eyes

H: Ok!

H: Picture: Hinata smiling with teeth, but biting his lip, eyes apologetic, with a slight brow raise

K: Make that face more while im home

H: Haha it was an accident but ill try

H: Ur planes not gonna b late is it?

K: Idk hope not

H: Haaaa idk what to do til practice

H: Kageyamakun!

H: What if

H: It is different

H: What shud i do then?

H: Do u know?

H: Or do u know what u want me to do?

K: I want u to not worry

H: Too late my stomach hurts

H: Im afraid

K: Y im not afraid im excited

K: Whered u go

H: Im here!

H: Im excited too u know y?

K: Nice question dumbass

 

Kageyama typed again.

K: B needy if u want and tell me y

He pressed send, but his screen froze. It glitched, scattering the letters. Then the screen went black.

Hinata was in the middle of a declaration and didn't need encouragement. _Because I'm in love with Kageyama and I want him to know right now!_

He typed and typed. His tongue stuck out of his focused face. Typed. Typed.

_Send!!!_

Kageyama was throwing a subtle fit in the back of the cab. His phone wouldn't come back on, and he knew it had been close to fully charged. _What the hell. You piece of shit. Dammit_. He pounded it against the back of his father's seat. His father turned around, and his mother looked over.

"What's the matter, Tobio?"

"It—died."

"Well it is old."

"No kidding, I'm surprised it lasted this long," his father said.

"You can get a new one back home."

"There's pictures on here I want," he muttered, pounding his thumb against the power button.

"Well, both of us took lots of pictures everywhere, so don't worry, we still have the memories."

Vacation pictures were not the ones Kageyama had been referring to. The cab arrived at the airport. Grumbling, he slipped the dead device into his pocket.


	33. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiiiiiit things are happening IRL. Prepare for actual punctuation.

_Ten minutes. Crap. Is he that slow of a reader?_

_But…he usually answers…faster than…_

_Uhhh…W—Well, it is a lot, to understand._

_Maybe I wasn’t clear?_

_Oh man. Ohmanohmanohman, I just messed up. I just messed up. Oh gosh. No, no no no…Crap! Crap!!! What did I just do? This is crazy, why would I do that? He’s my best friend, and he’s coming home, and I just—Crap._

_Twenty minutes. Crap._

_Half an hour._

_Forty five._

_Shit._

Hinata started to cry, easy tears without anger or despair in them. They came out as the simplest form of release.

_He would’ve said something by now, he would’ve answered, he would’ve yelled at me at least. But…maybe he’s too mad. Maybe he’s beyond yelling._ He gasped. _He doesn’t…wanna speak to me…again…_

He had been bouncing around his room the whole time, but he couldn’t stand it any longer. Hinata pulled the door open, ran through his house and outside. He wasn’t really crying, only running and panting.

_He doesn’t know what to say, I scared him. I went too far. I didn’t mean to! It—just came out, Kageyama, please…Uhh, he can’t hear me! All he can see is that and it freaked him out and I messed everything up, everything’s messed up now, what am I gonna do? What do I do? Where am I? How long have I been running?_

He reached into his pocket for his phone, and realized he had left it behind.

_WHAT! SHIT! CRAP CRAP WHAT IF HE ANSWERED_

He sprinted full out back home. But when he reached his doorway, he paused. _Oh gosh what if he answered. What is he gonna say? I don’t—think I can read…What did he say!_ He lunged for the phone.

There was nothing.

Hinata’s chest collapsed, the air going out in a strangled moan. _Noo. Nooohoo._ He couldn’t feel his hands. He fell sideways, the room spinning in his eyes. He reached for the bed and knelt by it, pressing his face down into the blanket.

“Nooo.”

_He doesn’t…_

His chopped breathing exploded into wailing sobs. His family heard, and his mother came inside to check on him. Natsu leaned around her legs to peek in. Hinata was facing away, and held his hand up to her, saying no. His mother closed the door and left him.

_Whyyy. Why, why, whyyy…Uhhhhhh. Kageyama. F—Fuck. Kageyama I fucking love you I can’t stop now what am I supposed to do? What do I do…What do you want me to do?_

He cried himself to sleep, there on his knees.


	34. Monster

Hinata spent the next morning throwing up in the toilet.

 

Kageyama was a little nervous, but otherwise his walk to the gym was a pleasure. It was sunny, soon to be hot. He was five minutes past 11. The gym was open, but empty. He went to the club room and opened the door.

“KAGEYAMA!”

He didn’t know who pulled him inside, but found himself surrounded by reaching arms and jostling bodies and patting hands. He smiled when in the chaos he happened to catch a familiar face.

“What a sucky group hug,” Nishinoya hollered above everything. “Come on people, we practiced.”

They allowed Kageyama to untangle himself and step back to the door, so that they were all in front of and beaming at him. But not all, he realized. His stomach went cold with a spasm of horror.

“Where’s Hinata?”

“We thought he cheated,” Nishinoya yelled.

“He’s not here,” said Kinoshita.

“We thought he’d come walking in with you,” Tanaka said. “The little bastard, how could he be late today of all days, after the shitty time he gave all of us-”

“Tanaka,” Ennoshita warned.

The captain stopped their flood of questions, saying Kageyama was tired and hadn’t even gotten his bearings yet.

“We can all hang out and hear about it later. Unless Kageyama has anything he wants to say now before practice.”

“Uh—Well I have gifts.”

This brought whooping and chest bumps from the third years. Kageyama reached into the bag he had been carrying, and handed out black tube socks with big block numbers on the back.

“A ton of people had them at camp, so I guess they’re getting popular.”

“Karasuno’s gonna be ahead of the curve. On everything this year,” Tanaka said. He and Nishinoya immediately sat down and began to put the socks on. As the others received theirs, they did the same, all but Tsukishima.

Ennoshita introduced him to two first years. One had joined only last week, and the other was Oni, only an inch shorter than him but much skinnier.

“Nice to meet you,” they said, nodding shyly. Kageyama nodded back.

“We’ll be working together now.”

The two were awestruck and couldn’t speak. He handed them socks.

“I didn’t know your numbers, but once we get jerseys you can trade around.”

They thanked him in near whispers.

“And I have candy for after practice," he said to the room.

“Australian candy? Sweet.”

“Cool cool.”

Kageyama looked into the bag. Hinata’s socks were still there. He put on his own, struggling to start pushing volleyball thoughts through the fuzziness of his mind.

 

They were half an hour into practice when Hinata slipped into the gym, in a big hoodie and shoes that were falling apart. Kageyama turned, and his breath caught. He almost smiled.

_My shorty._

Kageyama observed that he looked tired. Even from across the floor he could see the red eyes, and a pale shine on his skin. _But why? We didn’t talk late last night. He must not’ve slept, like he said. Did he fall asleep this morning and didn’t get up on time?_

Ennoshita had gone to speak to him. Hinata said something Kageyama couldn’t hear. He nodded, pulled off his sweatshirt and started to do his own laps and stretches. The captain kept the drills moving, and the returning players kept cheering each time Kageyama made a toss. Hinata entered a drill on the other side of the net. The two did not interact, until

“Hey hey. We’re still missing something,” Tanaka said.

“Bring the duo back, you dumbasses,” said Nishinoya.

Kageyama had hardly looked away from him since he arrived, but now he turned his full attention to Hinata. The redhead quickly turned away, but he moved to the basket and pulled out a ball.

“Yeaaaah-”

They started a slow to fast clap, as Hinata lowered his hands and threw up the ball. Kageyama shuffled under it. He opened his wrists.

“Kageyama!”

He didn’t need to say it, with everyone watching and knowing where the toss would go. But Hinata shouted, in his old way, demanding and sure of the setter’s response. Kageyama flinched, and for a second of terror thought he was going to drop the ball right through his hands, which had gone weak. But the toss went up. Hinata hit it straight onto the front line, and the smack echoed around the gym.

The team cheered. Hinata turned. He was smiling for the first time today. He ran toward Kageyama, bright faced. Kageyama stood his ground.

_Now I’ll get my hug. He’s gonna be embarrassing in front of everyone. But I don’t care._

But then, Hinata’s smile flinched the tiniest bit at the corners, and he dodged around him. Kageyama had already put his arm out. He was blown off. Hinata jumped up and cheered in front of the others, who cheered for him and patted his back.

“Happy Shoyo is the best Shoyo,” Nishinoya said.

The captain called for a water break. Hinata ran off to the door.

“Hinata, where are you going-”

“Bathroom!”

Kageyama watched him, then followed him.

He entered the bathroom quietly. All the stalls were half closed. He checked each one, and they were all empty.

“Sho-kun,” he murmured.

Nothing.

_He’s not here._

Hinata was outside the gym, around a corner, pacing.

“You can’t cry now, don’t cry, they’ll know you did. Stop, stop. Don’t cry now, no-”

Each time he said cry, his throat tightened around the word and choked it. His mind flashed back to the gym, to the setter, the

“Uhhhuhuhhhhh. That toss that toss I—love—Stop it Shoyo.”

He wiped his eyes, hardened his face, and marched back inside.

Kageyama entered a few seconds after him; Hinata flinched when he saw him behind, and hurried forward. The others were about to pick teams for a scrimmage.

“Kageyama can be a captain-”

“Me I want to be the other,” Hinata shouted.

“Okay, Hinata.”

Kageyama was giving him a look. Hinata turned, but only to say “You get Tsukishima.”

“What? N-”

“Kageyama, you can go first.”

He turned to the rest of the team.

“Tanaka-san.”

“Oni-kun,” Hinata said.

“Nishinoya-san.”

“Ennoshita Senpai.”

“Kinnoshita.”

“Yamaguchi.”

Kageyama picked Narita, Hinata chose the other first year, and Tsukishima was left for Kageyama.

“You better be able to block the shrimp,” Kageyama said.

“Yes your highness.”

Hinata struck first. Kageyama was a new monster to try to read, and only Hinata guessed the toss location correctly. He stuff blocked Tsukishima. The setter stared.

“He—blocked you?”

“Oh yeah, they’ve been going at it,” Nishinoya said, picking himself up. “Shoyo’s really been getting the best of you lately, though.”

“The shrimp’s been unusually focused.” Tsukishima looked at Kageyama. “Maybe you should be gone more often.”

Tsukishima turned back to the net. Hinata was staring at them, with the burning eyes. He watched Kageyama on the next toss. It went to the middle again, and he was ready, but Kageyama had a new trick. He raised his hands, as if to meet the ball halfway, and Hinata jumped, too early. Kageyama dropped his hands back, delaying the ball for a second, and Tsukishima hit it right over top of him for a point. Hinata gasped quietly as he looked at Kageyama. He had switched setter styles, letting the ball come farther down than he normally would. _A monster…_ Hinata turned away before he could catch his eye.

Hinata got the next receive. Oni tossed it to him, a painfully obvious choice, and Tsukishima had all the time in the world to bear down. Hinata leapt, body aimed toward the left side, Kageyama’s side. Then suddenly the ball was going the opposite way. Hinata had turned his hand at the last second. He scored.

_He has a cut shot now?_

Now Hinata and Tsukishima were facing off at the net.

“Ready to cry, shrimp? Or aren’t you gonna anymore? Better not in front of your boyfriend. Shrimpy’s been bursting into tears after he’s shut down, King. Watch this. A sadist like you will be entertained.”

“I’m not scared,” Hinata said. He glanced at Kageyama, waiting until he was sure Kageyama had seen his look. Then he moved his eyes back to Tsukishima.

Kageyama understood. _He’s not afraid of me then, it’s not that. But then—what is it?_

Tanaka’s receive was close to the net. Hinata jumped up to block it down. But Kageyama tipped it with one hand, spinning the ball off Hinata’s block and down. The redhead crouched and managed to get a hand on the tip, but it sailed out of bounds. He looked a little at Kageyama, who was busy cursing himself. _Dammit, how can he recover so quickly? If it doesn’t work on him it’s not gonna work on tough opponents, I have to figure something else out. What’d they say at camp…_

They played on. Hinata went up against the triple block of Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Kinoshita. He aimed between Kageyama and Tsukishima, and forced it through with power.

 _Dammit._ Kageyama thought for a moment that Hinata was challenging him. Then, as he looked into his own back row and saw Nishinoya, he realized. Hinata had actually seen where the libero was, and purposely went to the opposite side with the hit. On the other side of the net Hinata smiled a little and patted Oni on the back.

“That was a good toss, Oni.”

Oni smiled. “Thanks Hinata-san.”

_The fuck…He’s…better._

Hinata was demanding the next toss. Kageyama lunged toward the middle, but found himself running into Tsukishima. He was pushing to where Hinata was, but Tsukishima knew, and tried going the other way. Neither could make the other move. The set went to the wing, where Yamaguchi gave it a nice smack down the line.

“Dammit…”

Tsukishima snickered. “Fooled by the decoy that you developed. How embarrassing.”

Hinata turned away from the net to hide his smile.


	35. The King Has Come

Ennoshita reminded them that no one could stay late today, as another club was coming in at 1:30. So they cleaned up. Some of the third years gathered around Kageyama as he packed away the net.

“Good to have you back, Kageyama,” Nishinoya said. “Shoyo was so depressed it was creepy.”

“Depressed?”

“He was okay for the first couple weeks,” said Kinoshita, “But then he got quiet and distant from everyone.”

Kageyama frowned at floor. “Why?”

“Well you guys got here on the same day your first year, right?” Ennoshita said. “Without you Karasuno’s just not Karasuno to him.” He smiled. “I felt bad for Oni, he was trying his hardest, and Hinata never complained, but everyone could tell.”

“He’s still being weird though,” Nishinoya said.

The four of them watched Hinata sweeping at the other end of the gym. When a shadow passed behind him, Hinata jumped.

“Ah! Oh, it’s just you Oni.”

“He said he had some trouble this morning,” said Ennoshita. “I don’t know what that means, he didn’t look like he wanted to talk about it.”

Kageyama shook his head as he watched Hinata. _That stubborn dumbass, he must be mad that I didn’t answer. I’ll just tell him what happened. Then things will go back to normal._ But when Kageyama entered the club room, the redhead was already closing his bag and rushing past the first years to the door. He left.

_He’s avoiding me? Dammit. He’s that mad? I was almost home, and now I’m here, what the hell’s he holding a grudge for? Dammit! Hinata…that’s really…mean…_

Kageyama handed out his candy and was thanked with enthusiasm. He didn’t save any for his missing teammate.

Hinata had left the club room, but couldn’t bring himself to go farther than that. _Kageyama…He’s in there…Ahhuhhhh, no fair, I just wanted…to see him. Damn, I can’t leave, I…But he doesn’t wanna see me._ Tears were leaking. _Crap._ He wiped them on his arm.

He heard the others start to come out. Hinata walked toward his bike, which he had purposely left far away at the top of the hill. A few of them called a goodbye to him; he heard dull sounds, but didn’t have the presence of mind to wave a hand or call back.

He had to have a last look.

Hinata turned around and searched for him among the group. Ennoshita was at the back. Then the clubhouse door opened again. Kageyama looked right at him.

Hinata waved.

“Bye Kageyama!”

He sped toward the hill.

_I don’t think so, dumbass._

Kageyama sprinted at him. He hit Hinata straight in the back, grabbing around his shoulders and tackling him into the ground.

“What the—heck-”

Kageyama knelt over him and rolled Hinata onto his back.

“The rest of my team hugged me,” he growled.

Hinata’s mouth opened and closed with no sound. _But I…Well, if…if he’s gonna yell at me, or if it’s gonna be…weird now, this is my last chance. It’s my only chance._

He put his arms tightly around Kageyama’s neck. He forced some words out of his constricted throat.

“Welcome back!”

Hinata was shaking, the tiniest quiver in his chest and arms, but he couldn’t help it. Kageyama’s neck was hot against his cheek; he pressed hard into it, and bit down on his lip because he couldn’t do anything else.

Kageyama pushed against his chest. “Okay already.”

Hinata let go. Kageyama got off him, then grabbed him by the arm and hauled him to his feet. Hinata turned and started up the hill, nearly running.

“Where are you going so fast?”

“I’m watching Natsu today.”

“Your parents let you do that?”

“I’m a good brother!” He marched on.

“Wait,” said Kageyama. “I’ll come with, we can hang out.”

Hinata stopped.

“I—W—Uhh, fine, I’m not really watching Natsu. But I do have to go home, ‘cause—For reasons. Kay?”

Kageyama stared at his back. Hinata was looking down.

“Okay,” Kageyama said.

“Kay bye.”

Hinata hurried. He was starting to tear up. Kageyama turned away, but turned back when he remembered what he had actually wanted to say.

“Hey. Hinata.”

Hinata stopped. But he didn’t turn around. His breathing was shallow, the exhales rattling his chest.

“Yeah?”

“Are you mad? That I stopped texting back?”

Hinata’s eyes widened. His brow twisted with horror. He turned, in disbelief.

Kageyama was shocked out of himself. There were tears on Hinata’s face, quivering in his big round eyes, and the heartbroken look could break a thousand more.

“Something happened at home Kageyama, I have to go!”

He ran.

 

Hinata cried all the way home. He cried in his room for several hours. He skipped dinner, and cried.

_What the—heck…I don’t—I don’t get it. Why would he pretend like I never said it, why would he rub it in like that? Why would he—be mean? He’s not mean, Kageyama wasn’t mean to me when he was gone…Do I still want him to be gone?_

_No. Noo, no way, because—the tosses_

_Uhhhh. He tossed to me, why would he be mean and still toss to me? I can’t…I missed it too much, I can’t let it go even if he is the—worst person ever…_

“But he wasn’t like that! Why’d he have to pretend to be nice then, why wasn’t he a king the whole time if he was just gonna be one when he got back—Uhh. He’s a sadist. He did it that whole time, just so he could—No, that can’t be, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t send me pictures and say humiliating stuff that he’d do to me…Oh crap, what if he said that stuff just to—get me to say stuff, and so he could jerk off or whatever, and—use me for that. Crap. What? Am I that stupid?”

_What a stupid thing to do, why would I ever talk to someone like that not in person? What if he’s gonna like show everyone to—embarrass me…_

“Shit, he is. He is gonna do that, he’s a king…My parents are gonna be so ashamed of me.”

_Dammit, and I can’t do anything about it. I’m not even gonna be actually mad. I’ll be ashamed I said that stuff, but I can’t even get mad at him doing that to me, ‘cause—I love him…And I can’t change that. Craaaap. He has control, he has all of it. He can do whatever he wants, and I can’t. What do I do? I messed up. I fucked up. I let him have everything. I told him everything. And I can never get any of it back. He’s gonna…step on me._

 

Around eight o’clock he was watching Little Giant videos, relatively calm. His mother opened the door to peek in on him. He smiled at her. She smiled back, and left.

Hinata’s phone rang. He frowned at the unknown number, but answered.

“Hello?”

“Hinata, it’s me,” said Kageyama.

He choked.

“I’m not gonna ask what happened or make you talk, but will you come to the gym tomorrow, just us, and do tosses? Please?”

The please stunned him. Not once had Kageyama ever said please. Hinata answered without knowing what he said.

“Yeah, sure. Do you have the key?”

“Yeah. When do you wanna come?”

“Whenever.”

“Nine then,” Kageyama said.

“Okay then I better go,” he sputtered as quickly as he could, “Gotta get to sleep so I can wake up early. Bye Kageyama, I’ll see you!”

“Bye.”

Kageyama glared down at the dark screen. _Nine is not early. What the hell is wrong with him? Well he agreed to come, so I’ll be able to talk to him…Wonder if he’ll be late again._

 

_Why did I say that! I don’t wanna go there and be alone with him, I can’t, I just can’t. Uhh why’d he have to say pleassse…He’s not—Maybe he’s not actually doing that. Maybe he’s just gonna pretend like it never happened. So I can too. That’s the best way, really, it’s nice of him not to make me explain or anything. That makes more sense, if he’s still sort of the Kageyama I talked to for a month. And anyway I can’t—be scared of what he’s gonna do. We’re just gonna play, it’ll be okay. It’ll be okay._


	36. Again!

Hinata was early the next morning, but the gym was already open, and Kageyama had his back to the door as he finished tightening the net. Hinata looked down before he could turn and catch his eye. Kageyama stopped at the bench by the wall, to pick up a box, then approached the doorway.

He held out a pair of socks, but Hinata seemed in a daze, and made no move.

“Here. Dumbass.”

His eyes came up to Kageyama’s hand. He gasped and took the socks.

“Yay!” He grinned. “These are so cool, you got them in Australia huh? Are they popular there?”

Hinata sat down where he was. He tugged off his outside shoes and socks, then began to pull them on.

“I was soooo jealous yesterday of everyone getting to wear them.”

“Well whose fault is that?”

Hinata didn’t answer. Instead he turned his attention to the blue box under Kageyama’s arm.

“What’s in your box?”

“You can’t have it until you answer my questions,” he said.

“It’s for me? Okay I will, what questions?”

“What the hell is the matter with you?”

Hinata jumped up.

“Geez Kageyama that’s really mean! And a little…not specific.”

“You were late, you refused to practice with me, then you tried to run away. Is it something I did or is it about the thing that happened at home?”

Hinata stared at him, only stared.

_How…can he be that mean? How can he be as bad as that? He…Is it something I did…Wha…Kageyamaaa. Kageyama!_

Hinata started to cry. He was still staring in shock at Kageyama, and the tears flowed with eerie silence out of his eyes. Kageyama’s face moved from angry, to shocked, and back.

“Hey!”

“It’s not you, Kageyama. Sorry. Can we play now so I forget?”

“Fine. Here.”

Kageyama thrust the box at him. Hinata could barely hold onto it. It was a long moment before he managed to take off the lid. There, tucked in side by side, were a pair of shiny sky blue shoes. He was silent.

“It’s your birthday present,” Kageyama said.

“Wha—What? Really? Hohooo my gosh, the blue ones! You got them in Australia and brought them back? Wow I can’t believe these are real, how can someone make something so cool? Haa-”

Suddenly he dropped the box. He was almost glaring.

“Kageyama! How much did these cost you?”

“My parents bought them. They were gonna get me a present, so I said I wanted shoes, then I picked out your size instead of mine.”

Hinata’s grin flashed. “Clever Kageyama!”

He picked up the box, cradling it in his arm so that he could pull out one of the shoes.

“Ahhh. So—cool…So cool!” he screeched. He turned and set the box on the bench, then held the shoe in both hands, above his head. “Hahaaa, these are the coolest thing ever made. I’ll wear them forever, even if they don’t fit anymore and they’re all worn out on the bottom and the laces break. I’ll wear them even when I’m playing for Japan when I’m 25.” He reached into the box for the other, but his hand came out holding a pair of bright orange laces instead.

“Haa!”

“In case they’re not flashy enough for you,” Kageyama said.

Hinata laughed.

“Ohhhhoho these are gonna be sweet. I feel faster already. And I bet I can jump higher with them, just ‘cause I’ll feel super cool. Nishinoya-san’s gonna be so jealous, ha! Everyone’s gonna be so jealous-”

“Are you ever gonna put them on, dumbass?”

“Okay.”

But he didn’t. He hugged Kageyama around the waist.

“Thank you Kageyama!” He let go. “These are the best shoes, and you’re the best friend, and I-”

He snapped his mouth shut, and bowed low.

“I love them.”

It came out choked and shaky. He fought the emotions from his face before straightening back up.

“But I’m not going to wear them today,” Hinata said. “I want to focus on your tosses. So I’ll wait until official practice.”

He packed the shoes carefully back into their box.

“Okay let’s play.”

Kageyama followed slowly onto the court.

 

They had been going for nearly two hours without pause. Kageyama caught the next ball thrown to him. Hinata cocked his head. Then he took a step back. The setter looked as pissed off as he had ever seen.

“Who taught you a cut shot?” Kageyama said.

“Coach Ukai. The old one.”

“You never said you were learning it.”

“It was a surprise.”

“Do you have any more surprises?”

“I—I…”

Hinata was thinking of a certain pair of shorts, which he had underneath his others at this moment. _What a stupid thing to do._ His reply came out a little snobby.

“No.”

“Hey.”

Hinata looked.

“Are you mad that I stopped texting you? It was an accident. My phone died completely and won’t come back on.”

“Wha—No, I’m not mad. Why would…I’m not mad.”

He had stiffened, stepped back, and stared at his shoes. Now he was shifting from one foot to the other, and wringing his hands in front of him. Kageyama was utterly confused.

“It went dead right after you said you were excited.”

Hinata’s jaw dropped at him.

As he was stared at, Kageyama’s throat got hot. “What?” he demanded. “Stop.”

“Wait when I said what?”

“I don’t know, you were saying you were—excited?”

Hinata stared.

“What the hell is your problem? It wasn’t my fault so knock it off,” Kageyama said.

“That was the last thing you read?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh okay.” He forced a smile. “It’s okay, I wasn’t mad.”

Hinata turned and walked away.

“You are too mad, I can tell dumbass. Hey. Where are you going?”

“I—Kageyama can I leave?” His tone was brutally earnest.

“Why? Why would you want to do that?”

Hinata’s fists balled. He tried to fight the tears, but by now he was sick of doing it. He turned fast, and couldn’t control the shriek of his voice.

“I need to be alone, I need to think!” He turned his back. “So can I go outside for ten minutes? And then I’ll come back.”

“Fine,” he snapped. “But pull yourself together, because we’re gonna talk.”

Hinata started to walk out.

“And don’t run away.”

Kageyama turned and chucked the ball at the wall.

Hinata sat in the dirt with his back against the wall. His elbows were on his knees and his head sagged down in between them.

_Geez. He never got it. He never read it…So he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what’s wrong, and he didn’t mean it, he didn’t mean to be mean he didn’t know. Uhhh he doesn’t know?_

_I don’t…I don’t know what to do, ‘cause I thought he knew and he doesn’t at all, so I didn’t actually tell him. I feel bad again, why should I feel bad? He doesn’t know so nothing happened, everything’s the same. Why would I feel bad that it’s the same? Ahhh, crap. Crap…No, but it’s better this way, it’s a lot better. It’s fine. It’s better that he didn’t see it, I know that now, ‘cause it really messed things up for me so I know it’d mess things up for him, and I don’t wanna do that, of course not, not to Kageyama…_

_Okay, okay. He doesn’t know. He’s not mean, he’s really really really nice and brought me those shoes, oh man…He doesn’t know how I feel, and he doesn’t know why I’m acting weird, so I need to stop. I need to get it together, I need to act normal. Nothing’s changed because he didn’t see the message so I’m the only one being weird._

Kageyama walked outside.

“It’s been ten minutes. I thought you ran,” he said.

Silence.

“You can have ten more.”

“No I’m good.”

Hinata got up and followed him back into the gym.

“I—don’t like that you don’t trust me to stay when I say I will.”

“Well you’re weird now and I don’t know what to think about it,” Kageyama said. “Sit.”

Hinata sat down on the bench against the wall. Kageyama sat beside him. In spite of himself, Hinata’s gut fluttered at the closeness.

“What happened at home?”

He stared at the floor. His answer was monotone.

“Nothing happened at home.”

“What? Then what? Is it the messages?”

Hinata looked up. “I _told_ you I was never mad about that.”

“Did you send more after that?”

“Well yeah-”

“You wanna tell me what they were?”

“No it wasn’t important. I don’t even remember what I said.”

“Then why are you being weird?”

“I—can’t-…”

“Well I know you’re not scared of me, and you obviously had no reason to be,” Kageyama said. “So is it different now, like you said it was gonna be? That when you play with me it hurts because you’re happy?”

“No, it’s not that. But I am really happy-”

“You are not.”

He looked at him. Kageyama scowled back. Hinata looked down.

“Do you wish I hadn’t come back?”

“No!”

“Then what?”

“I don’t know! I just have to get used to seeing you again. I didn’t know how to act, is all.”

Kageyama felt a burning somewhere in his chest, flaming up through him. For a moment he tried to stop it, but the next he stood and grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him against the wall.

“You could’ve acted like my friend and been glad to see me! All that shit for all that time about being so—happy…excited…missing-”

He let go, unable to say more. But Hinata grabbed his arms in turn. He remained sitting, and looking down.

“I’m sorry Kageyama, I _was_ glad to see you. You have—no idea…” Hinata chewed on his lip, quiet for several seconds.

“You’re a special setter. That’s why you got to go to camp. But now you’re back and you’re _my_ setter again. And—And I might not let anyone have you ever.” Now he was staring at him with the old eyes, glowing and sparking. The winner’s eyes.

“Fine,” Kageyama said. “Let’s play some more.”

He turned and Hinata let go.

“Try more from the outside, I’ve been working on that long quick so you can hit the straight. Akaashi-san is good at it, he was giving me tips.”

Hinata had not followed him. He was standing there, staring.

“What?” Kageyama said.

“I have another surprise. I felt weird about it before but I don’t now.”

He smirked, reached down and started messing with the drawstring on his shorts.

“What-”

Hinata let the shorts drop to his ankles. Kageyama’s eyes mooned. Hinata did not look at him as he pulled the first pair off and set them on the bench. Now he looked up and came onto the court, setting up in a spot near the sideline, and still looking all the while. He turned his hips, showing most of his back side.

“See?”

Kageyama stared at his face now. Then he spun away, hand over his mouth.

“Dammit.”

 _Better than I hoped._ He pinched his nose for a second. He turned back without making eye contact.

“Okay let’s play.”

Hinata was smiling. Now he laughed at him.

“Creepyyy.”

“Shut up. Throw it.”

Hinata obeyed. Kageyama tossed, and Hinata rocketed the ball down the line. Kageyama was caught off guard by the redhead’s yell of triumph. Hinata ran under the net and dove on his stomach, sliding across the floor to grab the ball. He rolled over.

“Yeaaaah.”

He hopped up and came running back.

“Again, again! So cool, that was a great toss!”

He threw the ball again for Kageyama to toss. Hinata hit another straight, short and at a nasty downward angle this time.

“Whooohooooo.”

He was back to the basket and throwing again. He hit a cross. Kageyama’s yell joined his. Hinata paused, then beamed at him.

“Again!”

He turned back to the basket. On they went, and went, yelling and talking loud instructions to each other.

 

It wasn’t until the late afternoon that they slowed down.

“You can’t jump anymore,” Kageyama said.

“I can too! You said that five minutes ago and I’m still doing it.”

“That was ten minutes ago. We’re quitting.”

Kageyama turned to walk away. Hinata watched. A thought struck him.

“Wait Kageyama!”

“No.”

“Can you still jump?”

Kageyama looked at him.

“Will you do a jump set for me? One?” He held up a finger. “Can you?”

“Of course I can,” he said, walking back onto the court. “But you have to throw it high so I have time to jump.”

Hinata nodded fast. “Okay.”

Kageyama gave him a look. “Stop making a big deal.”

Hinata turned and grabbed a ball.

“It’ll be high, I can’t do quicks with it. So slow down.”

Hinata threw it, and watched. Kageyama moved under the ball, bent, sprang up. _Ah._ It looked so easy. The ball came in, out of his hands. _Just like the pros._ The toss went up, and bounced down, and he was still looking at Kageyama.

“Hey! I don’t waste tosses on an empty net. Why didn’t you hit it?”

Hinata looked him in the face. “You said I can’t jump anymore.”

“Dumbass. We’re done now, pick up the balls.”

He turned away. Hinata was suddenly grinning. He ran and hugged him around the middle. Kageyama’s legs were weak, and they fell over. Hinata pressed his face into his side.

“Yay Kageyama thank you, it was a great toss even if I didn’t hit it.”

“Yeah. Stretch now.”

He pushed Hinata away to make space. Kageyama put his right leg over his left. Hinata copied and looked at his back.

“Are you gonna start doing jump sets in practice?”

“No, I need to get back in synch with the team first.”

Kageyama switched legs. Hinata did too, and now Kageyama had the back view of him.

“How long will that take?”

“Weeks. Maybe a month.”

Hinata peeked over his shoulder, and saw where his teammate was looking.

“I knew it!”

“Shut up.”

Hinata laughed. Kageyama kicked him squarely in the butt.

“Owhahow,” he chuckled. He rolled over onto his stomach and stuck out his tongue. Kageyama turned away, and smiled once to himself.

 

Hinata watched him lock the gym door. Suddenly his little fist gripped the back of his shirt.

“Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama turned, somewhat alarmed.

“What?”

“Thank you for the tosses.”

He was smiling. His eyes shone. Kageyama nodded. Hinata let go, and they began to walk away.

“Hey, did you get a new phone?” Hinata said. “I didn’t recognize your number yesterday.”

“No, it was my mom’s, I’m getting one tomorrow after practice. You should come so I don’t have to go with my parents.”

“Oh, why don’t you wanna go with them?”

“A month with them is too long, I can’t take anymore.”

He laughed. “That’s so mean, Kageyama.”

“Will you come or not?”

“Come with you to get a new phone? And then we’ll like hang out?”

“Yeah. If you’re not pissed at me.”

“I wasn’t mad, I told you. I’ll come, we’ll just go after practice?”

“Yeah.”

“Kay. Thanks for the shoes, really, so cool. Bye Kageyama.”

“See you.”

Hinata burst into a smile. “It’s actually true this time!”

Kageyama looked, but did nothing.

“See you!” Hinata walked ahead.

_I have no idea what’s going on. He freaks out, he cries, he avoids me when I’m here but he comes to be alone with me…And the shorts. That’s nice as hell, what is with him? I wish I could just fucking say something nice to him, ‘cause he doesn’t feel good I can tell, and he looked—damn good in those. And if I tell him tomorrow it’ll be weird. Dammit, dammiiiit. I’m screwing this up so bad._


	37. The Long Ones

Hinata had practically skipped to practice that morning, and was just as upbeat as he and Kageyama headed off together. He had spent the night crying, but in a less distressed way than before. He ached for the way things had been through text message. But he was able to separate his feelings and be pleased that his partner was back and things were as usual.

“What kind of phone are you gonna get?” he asked.

“Probably the same.”

“You are soooo laaaame. I doubt they have that same kind, yours was really old wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m surprised it lasted your whole trip.”

“Yeah, thank goodness.”

Hinata turned, but only for a moment.

“Are we gonna get meatbuns?”

“Yeah, lets.”

“Yaaaay.” Hinata grabbed his sleeve and shook him, as best he could.

“Off. Hey, slow down. You overreact to everything.”

“What? Kageyama you tackled me ‘cause I didn’t give you a hug. I could’ve broke a bone.”

“That’s what you get for running away.”

“Hey, I know you’d feel pretty bad if you did that, I don’t care what you’d say to my face. Hey since your phone died does that mean you lost all the pictures you took of animals and the mountains and stuff?”

“My parents have a lot. Theirs are better anyway.”

Hinata laughed. “Yeah, you’re pretty much the crappiest photographer I’ve ever seen.”

Kageyama tripped him, but caught his arm and pulled back before he could fall.

“You wanna eat lunch too, after meatbuns? My mom gave me some money and said to do something nice for you since you’re back.”

“Yeah, what do you wanna eat.”

“You pick. Hey have you heard from Akaashi-san, did he get home okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hope so. Kageyama, when are we gonna have our fight? And where?”

“I don’t know. But we better do it before club starts, so you won’t be in bad shape.”

“Uh huh, you’re just planning that so _you_ have time to recover.”

“You’re gonna get your ass handed to you, so don’t get all hyped up so I have to disappoint you.”

“Hey! You watch it or we’re gonna do this _right now_.”

“Shut up.”

“I don’t wanna mess up a face that pretty, but you’re asking for it.”

Kageyama turned and squished his cheeks with one hand. Hinata tried to glare.

He let go. “Same.”

Hinata laughed.

“This is the place,” Kageyama said.

“Kay, how long are you gonna be in there?”

“I don’t know, my mom said it could take an hour.”

He faked a gag. “I’ll just be around, then. Text me when you’re done?”

“If you get food without me I’ll kill you.”

“Kay kay.”

Hinata trotted off.

Kageyama had brought his old phone with him. The analyst declared it useless, and recommended three newer, smarter options. After Kageyama had chosen, he was informed that they could remove the memory chip from his old phone, and transfer its data onto the new one.

“Yeah, I’ll do that.”

 

The full hour later, Kageyama was handed his new phone. He went immediately into the pictures. They were all there. Hinata smiling, Hinata in the shirt, Hinata in the shorts…

He returned to the home screen. There were unread messages. _Must be what he sent after._ He clicked them open.

 

H: CUZ I LOVE YOU. I love you as a friend and teammate and partner and person, but im also

 

H: In love with you. I love how u look and how u do stuff and what makes u weird and what makes u really scary good at stuff. And mostly i love when UR REALLY HAPPY so i want to be ur bf and make u happy that way too if i can. I cant see myself doing that with anyone else cuz its easy to understand u and easy to feel for u and for that stuff i dont want it to be hard i like easy. I think we were meant to come to karasuno together and become partners cuz i feel like ik u more than everyone else and i dont have to try half as hard. I dont know if u believe in stuff like soulmates but u have really strong instincts and it seems like u trust them, so thats y im not scared to tell u cuz ull know how i feel even if u dont agree. And this is really easy to say cuz ive already said id do it with u, that ur talented af, and no one cud ever be cooler to me than u. Ive already said u make me the happiest of my life by playing with me and u know ur pretty and smart and nice to me. So all i havent said yet is that when u asked me about dating and marrying and going to uni what i wanted to say was YES KAGEYAMA, TO ALL OF IT, WITH U! And when we did sexy stuff and u were talking about me that way i was dying and when i thot of u with someone else like that i was dying in a worse way. And even now theres still stuff i dont like about u and ik well still fight and i love u and want to fight with u and kiss u and play with u for every day i can and the reason ik i really love u is that ik however long that is it wont be enough! And everything i say like that and said like that is the best thing ever! I love feeling like that, I LOVE LOVING U and its fun! So i dont want to stop!!!!

 

_Fuck. Oh fuck. What the fuck. Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh. FUCK._

_Ahh. Ohhh no, no. Oh my gosh._

_Oh fuck, fuck! He sent it and I never saw, oh geeeez that’s why he’s been acting weird, he thought—He thought I ripped his fucking heart out. Oh my gosh…Why would that happen, why would this happen to me how could this happen to me. Oh my gosh, kill me._

His heart was pounding. It made him excited, but desperate. He replied.

 

Monday 1:45 pm

K: COME TO THE PAVILION WE NEED TO TALK NOW

 

H: !!! who is this?

 

K: WHO DO U THINK DUMBASS

 

H: Kageyama?

 

H: Oooh is this ur new number?

 

K: YES

 

K: COME NOW

 

H: K RELAX

 

Hinata jogged back to the square. He saw Kageyama’s back and hurried up to him. When his friend turned, his face was absolutely terrifying, but the emotion there was indescribable.

He grabbed Hinata’s arms. Hinata grabbed back.

“What’s wrong? What happened? Kageyama!”

Kageyama let go. He raised his new phone and began to read out loud. Hinata was horrified, and frozen.

“I love you. I love you as a friend and teammate and partner and person, but im also…in love with-”

“Stop! Shut up!” He pointed at him. “How’d you get that message?”

Kageyama grabbed his arm. He drug him past the stores, into a more private park area. Hinata tore his wrist away.

“You don’t have to humiliate me, I already did that myself.”

His face was painfully red. His eyes threatened to spill over. But Kageyama would not let it stop him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you sent this? You were just gonna pretend it never happened? You were gonna let it go? That’s bullshit!”

He was not expecting the redhead's quick reply.

“I chickened out, okay? You don’t know how hard it is to do that, it’s totally terrifying! I was about to puke out my heart it was pounding so bad and when you didn’t answer I literally felt like I got hit by a car and died. You wouldn’t have said anything either, you don’t know,” he finished with spirit.

“I know. I’ve been trying to do it for weeks.”

Everything stopped for Hinata. He couldn’t function. _What? What…What?_

Kageyama pushed him toward a stone bench, but he could not sit himself, so Kageyama pushed him down onto it.

“Gimme your phone.”

Hinata lifted his arm and Kageyama took it from his pocket. Then he sat down, took out his own phone, and began to type. Eventually Hinata turned to watch him.

There were tears, a few, on Kageyama’s face.

Hinata’s eyes brimmed. He had no idea what to think. He cried silently, and watched Kageyama cry a little bit, wiping twice with his arm.

Hinata’s phone vibrated on Kageyama’s lap. Then Kageyama turned to him. He used the back of his hand to wipe roughly at the redhead’s face. Then he removed his hands and stared. Hinata couldn’t move his eyes away.

“You thought I was a piece of shit. You thought I was the worst person in the world like I was in junior high, and you thought I didn’t care what you said, that I was ignoring it.”

Hinata blinked and the fresh tears dribbled out.

“When I asked you if you wanted to tell me what else you sent, you said no. You said it wasn’t important. That’s a pretty bad lie.”

Hinata whimpered at that, and finally broke eye contact. He groaned.

“I know. I s-suck.” He wiped his own cheek.

“Hey, I’m fucking sorry. That it happened," said Kageyama. "It was terrifying and you had the guts to do it and then—Dammit, I’m sorry. That you had to feel like that ever in your life that sucks. I—I’d do something if I could, to make sure you didn’t have to do that.”

Hinata’s eyes returned to him.

“But, you were always so honest,” Kageyama said. “Honest and real about everything, and I don’t get why you’d lie, ‘cause I know you’re brave too. So that must mean it was actually really fucking scary. And that’s why I get why you felt really shitty.”

Hinata turned away, resting his elbows on his knees and pulling at his hair.

“Kageyama. I—really wanted to hug you. It was—all I wanted. But I couldn’t.”

“I know, I know.”

“And when you-” Hinata closed his eyes. “When I hit it—I had to leave. ‘Cause half of it was the best—best thing ever, and the other half was totally the worst and hurt my feelings so bad.”

He was bawling now and needed to pause.

“When I yelled at you like that about acting like it, I’m sorry," said Kageyama, "I’m really sorry, I know it doesn’t make a difference now but-”

“No no no, I know I know. You didn’t—You wouldn’t know, I knew that right after you said you didn’t read it, that’s why I had to go outside.”

He sighed. Kageyama swallowed. He was squeezing both phones in his fists.

“So when I made you hug me, and then I asked if you were mad, that I stopped. And you made that face.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you go home and cry?”

“Mmhm.” He nodded.

“And then I asked again. I kept asking if you were mad.” Kageyama groaned. “Shit. You came that morning even though I was the last person you wanted to see and I yelled like that-”

“No, I-”

“I said what the hell’s wrong and you started crying, of course you would ‘cause I was—breaking you down and acting like I wasn’t, like I didn’t even care.”

“But. You didn’t know,” Hinata said. He pulled up the collar of his shirt and thoroughly dried his face. Then he turned back to Kageyama.

“Here, will you read that?” Kageyama said. He was holding out Hinata’s phone. He took it and opened the message.

Hinata cried all over again.

 

K: Dammit hinata

 

K: I dont like talking but i love talking to u. I dont like dating stuff but i love it with u. I dont miss stuff and dont laugh about stuff and dont get so happy my hands shake but i did all that with u. And i loved volleyball so much, but how i love it now makes how i did before into nothing. Its easy for me to say too. I want to do it with u and i want to live with u and fight with u and ik its real becuz this summer was spose to be the best summer of my life and it turned out to be the worst. When ur not a person that cries a lot feeling like crying is the worst and i felt like it every night at least one time. And whenever u wud say u cried or say u missed me or say that u wanted me to be happy id say wtf y is this happening to me? How is this happening to me? Y is it Hinata? And what i shudve been saying the whole time was Its Hinata my best fucking friend who i never want to be away from again and who i just want to go home to. Ur always the brave one first and thank u for it and thank u for all the stuff u said cuz even feeling like complete shit cuz of u was fun. So please mean everything u say one more time and ill be honest like always and well stay together in all the ways u said. If u dont want to stop, dont.

 

Hinata let the tears be. He let every whimper, gasp, moan out. It was breaking him down with relief. Kageyama watched passively, holding himself in check.

Hinata lowered the phone to his lap, but didn’t take his eyes from it.

Kageyama’s voice was shaky. “That’s what I would’ve said, if I got your message.”

“This got really complicated, and I didn’t mean it to,” Hinata blubbered. “Maybe from now on we should talk in person.”

“Kay.”

“Th-” Kageyama turned away. He looked ahead, unseeing. “Then right now—in person…I—I’ll hug you. Every day forever. And—kiss you if you want.” He sighed. “I’ll be there.”

Hinata had been staring. Now he half smiled at him. He reached up, and Kageyama caught the movement and turned back. Hinata paused, then patted his head.

Then he held his arms out.

“Starting now?”

Kageyama hugged him. “Yeah.”

Hinata pulled up his phone behind Kageyama’s back. He looked at the message again, and smiled. He turned his head and closed his eyes, pressing his hair against Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama’s fingers dug into his back. Hinata sighed in his ear.

“No kissing yet, okay? I’m still not used to seeing you.”

“Fine, but get used to it fast.”

Hinata smiled into his shoulder.

After a minute, Kageyama stood up. Hinata didn’t want to let go, and wasn’t sure what he was doing, so he held onto his neck. Kageyama moved away from the bench, so that Hinata’s legs were dangling. Then he sat back down, and Hinata put his feet on either side of him against the bench. He sat in Kageyama’s lap, still clutching him, and Kageyama had not let go either. Eventually Hinata wrapped his legs around him too. They sat that way.

“Hey,” Hinata said. “I couldn’t hug you, but why didn’t you do it? What happened to being the fastest?”

“I was the fastest.”

“No you haven’t hugged me once til right now. Wait, the tackle? That doesn’t count you idiot.”

“My arms were around you.”

“You plowed me into the ground!”

“Well I touched you first. And you deserved that, you blew me off after the first toss.”

“Ahh, you wanted a hug then? In front of everyone? That’s so nice! And I would’ve, if I could’ve.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re a good hugger, Kageyama.” He patted his back. “How is that, if you never do it?”

“I don’t know. Talent.”

Hinata’s laugh made him squeeze harder.

“Now—crushing me—You were doing so good-”

“I’m gonna keep crushing you. For all the times you made me wish I wasn’t at international elite setter camp in another country.”

His giggle was strangled. “Fine, bring it on.”


	38. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endings are the worst. So I added this needless epilogue for the selfish reason of giving myself closure, but indulge with me if you will.

6 Months Later

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to your house,” Hinata said. He closed the door behind them, then hustled around to the front of Kageyama, grabbed his arm and pulled him toward his room. “I have to give you my present now, the first thing.”

“Better be good, for making me wait while you talked about it all day.”

“It’s good, it’s good, I hope good enough for you. I hope you’ll like it. Move faster, if you want to see, geez.”

“Kiss, Sho-kun.”

Hinata turned, and when Kageyama had bent down, pecked his lips.

“Now come on, almost there.”

Kageyama tugged his sleeve. They kissed a little longer. Then Hinata shoved him triumphantly through the bedroom door and shut it. He opened his bag and pulled out a square book. He handed it to Kageyama, obviously attempting to hold back his grin.

“Yachi-san did the letters.”

The cover read ‘Kageyama Tobio #9’ and underneath ‘Hinata Shoyo #10’. Kageyama opened it.

“It’s all the messages we sent while you were at camp.”

“The very first ones?”

“Yeah yeah, all of them from the first day you were gone all the way to the end.” Hinata reached over and started flipping through for Kageyama to see. “I printed them off, and went with my mom to work so I could laminate them. Look at this one.” He flashed him a grin. “Do you member that? You called me a pain to date, twice.”

“And I should’ve said it a third time, because I was right.”

“Uh huh yeah. I guess I set myself up for that one. But I still think it’s funny.”

“There’s some embarrassing stuff in here.”

Hinata laughed. “I knoooow, which is why it’s for you and me only to look at.”

“Skip to the end,” Kageyama said.

“Ok.”

There on the last two pages, side by side, were the long ones. They weren’t so hard to read anymore.

Hinata left for the bathroom, and Kageyama finished them alone. Now the redhead came back, a little pink in the face as he peeked around the door.

“Hey Kageyama?”

He looked up and frowned. “What?”

“Um—Since it’s your birthday…” Hinata stepped into the room, looking down. “I borrowed this.”

Kageyama’s mouth flew open. He was wearing a Karasuno cheerleading uniform, the skirt and tiny shirt. And no socks.

Hinata peeked at him. He was smiling but embarrassed, squeezing his hands together in front of him. Kageyama clapped his hand over his mouth and choked into it.

“Are you serious.”

Hinata smiled a little bigger. Gaining confidence, he did a little hop and spread his legs. One hand went to his hip, the other into the air.

“Team Kageyama.”

Kageyama marched over and kissed him, holding on the small of his back. Hinata smiled into it. Then Kageyama pulled him inside and snapped the door shut.


End file.
